Tales of Eternity: The Black Dawn
by Ranger24
Summary: The First book in an epic fanfic series I'm starting just now. In a world dominate by three great powers one man rises up leading a force that will drag down the great kingdoms and recreate them, his name is Zero. Gore, Violence, Language. R&R.
1. Prolouge

**Ranger24: Before I start this fic I would like you all to know there is a less than fifty percent chance of me finishing this fic and working on all of my others. This story may just be thrown into the pile of maybe's and what if fics on this site that were discontinued and never finished. This not a parody but a true cross over fic. So please enjoy.**

**Setting style is medieval folks. **

* * *

Prolouge: The three Kingdoms.

Disclamier: I own nothing but the plot of this fic if you steal it I will hunt you down and beat you to death with a rusty pole.

_In Generations past there existed three mighty states jockying for domination over the entire world as they swallowed up the smaller nations that surrounded them._

_The First was the Holy Empire of Britannia, with its rapidly advancing technolgy and loyal populace it enveloped thousands of miles of territory and comprised of millions of inhabitants. Ruled by Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, its social darwinist ideals radiate from its leader._

_The Second was the Fire Nation, industrial power and weilding control over one of the most powerful natural forces in the world, its wealth and Military power slowly devour its weaker neighbors and crush any opposition in it's path. Ruled by Fire Lord Ozai, it's visions focus in consuming the world in flames of rebirth. _

_The Third was the Empire of Alagesia, a state the cover vast territory and who's armies marched under the protection of their mages, it's shear size has allowed it to obliterate all resiistance and smash the subversive elements into mere pockets of defiance. Ruled by the Immortal King Galbitorix, his madness drives its people to dominate every last living thing on the earth._

_In the midst of the these three superpowers were small divided tribal lands, city states, principality's, midget Kingdoms, and Duchey's. Leaderless, Factionalized, and over matched by the three great super powers these smaller states slowly melted away until there would be nothing left between the three mighty nations and then a war to end all wars would begin._

_This tale however begin as one person, is driven to force the course history and bring crashing down the three super powers..._

* * *

**Ranger24: I know short, but it's the opening sequence basically the first real chapter is right up next. Hopefully I'll post it before the evening. **


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen Prince

**Ranger24: Okay here's chapter one folks. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Fallen Prince.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pendragon Palace, the heart of the Holy Britannian Empire. Home of the vast royal family and thousands of others the city was truly vast. Only a few cities in other parts of the world could match it or surpass it in sheer size. The palace itself was made up of one massive estate surrounded by dozens of smaller Villa's that were the homes of the many consorts of the Emperor and their children. In the large gardens of one of these two young girls sat by a small pond watching several small fish swim around lazlily in it.

The elder of the two had long hot pink hair while the others was a tan but no shorter mane of hair. At first glance the only thing that would suggest the two were related were the violet eyes that they shared.

"Hey Euphie, you wonder what fish think about?" The smaller of the two asked.

"Probably when their next meal is, Nunnally." Euphie replied.

"That's about all that they can probably think about," a third voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a young man with black hair and violet eyes walking towards them smiling. Nunnally smiled brightly.

"Lelouch!" She said happily standing and running over to hug her older brother.

Lelouch smiled and returned the hug. "Good morning you two."

"Lelouch it's nearly noon." Euphemia said bluntly. "Was the council meeting that short?"

Lelouch blinked in confusion. "Council meeting?"

Euphemia suddenly looked uncomfortable. "You didn't know?"

"No," Lelouch replied.

"There was a war council called and everyone of age was supposed to be there... Cornelia told me." Euphemia explained.

Lelouch groaned. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You were expected to know brother." Replied another voice.

Lelouch turned to see a young man who looked exactly like him except for the smirk on his face. Lelouch frowned at him. "Rolo, you didn't bother to tell me about the meeting?"

While Nunnally was Lelouch's younger sister and Euphemia was his half sister Rolo was his identical twin brother. Lelouch was technincallly older by about three minutes it didn't matter much. Lelouch and Rolo were polar opposites. Lelouch had little ambition in polotics Rolo had plans for the throne, Lelouch was one for stepping back and examining everything with a skilled eye while Rolo took everything at face value. Lelouch was one who was definantly one of showing more compassion but Rolo was truly one for the ideals of superiority that Britannia was known for.

Rolo smirked. "It is generally expected for a Prince of Britannia to know to check what his business is for they day before indulging in his personal enjoyment."

Lelouch frowned at Rolo. "So what was discussed?"

"Oh the usual, father has decided that one of the royal family is to lead a force to take the city of Domino for Britannia's glory." Rolo replied.

"Predictable," Lelouch muttered. "Who'd he pick? Schneizel? Cornelia? Clovis?"

"You," Rolo answered.

Lelouch paused for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Father decided as punishment for snubbing the war council you will lead the attack on Domino city." Rolo replied.

Lelouch sighed. "Rolo remind me to make sure you never have children."

"Oh I'm hurt Lelouch," Rolo said in a mock hurt tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Lelouch stood in his room as a pair of servants outfitted him with his body armor. A full length tunic of mail went over his clothes followed by flexible, custom made, steel plated armor. The armor was ornate with designs of lions and serpent's entwined along the edges and golden paint on the pauldrons and greaves. A floral design ran along his gauntlets and up to his elbow bracers. Over the armor went a blue Tunic with the Royal crest emblazoned in the center.

He pulled up a medium length Gladius he would be using as his close quarters weapon during the coming fight, if there was one. It was finely made of the best metal's that Royalt could buy with a wire wrapped hilt and rose bud shaped pommel. A prince of the royal family had to look his part of being both a general and a son of the Emperor.

"You almost ready to go?" Nunnally asked walking inside followed by one of the maids holding a large wrapped package.

Lelouch nodded solemnly. "I probably won't be back for some time, Domino city might not give without a fight."

"Then take this," Nunnally said as the maid offered Lelouch what she was carrying.

Lelouch unwrapped it as well as he could to reveal a medium size kite sheild. It was emblazoned with a pink crane with gold Filigery around the edges. Lelouch picked it up and slide his left arm through the strap and gripped the handle.

"I had one of the smiths make it and I did the paint work myself," Nunnally said. "Since you haven't picked a personal crest yet..."

"It perfect Nunnally," Lelouch said smiling at his younger sister.

Nunnally smiled warmly. "Promise you'll come home safely?"

"I swear it," Lelouch replied making a little bow.

At that moment a man with almost aqua hair and orange eyes entered the room dressed in a suit of armor similar to Lelouch's. This was Jeremiah Gottwald, Lelouch's loyal body guard and servant.

"Your Majesty the honor parade is ready to begin when you are ready." He said bowing low.

Lelouch sighed and picked up a full helm with a dyed purple horse hair plume and rested it under his arm.

"Very well then, best not to wait any longer," he said strooling to the door. The three of them made their way down to the royal stables where a large with horse in armor waited for Lelouch; Jeremiah mounted a grey horse of his own. Nunnally gave Lelouch a last hug.

"You promise you'll be okay?" She asked.

"I'll return even if it takes me a thousand years," Lelouch said before she released him and he mounted his horse. He dug gave the reins a jerk and he and Jeremiah rode out towards the head of a large force of men, the Eleventh Corp, the army Lelouch had been given command of. The Prince and his bodyguard took up position at the head of the company before the large oak doors that lead out into the city.

Lelouch sighed and straightened in the saddle putting on a serious expression.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Jeremiah smiled and lifted his head up to the gate house.

"OPEN THE GATE!" He shouted.

There was a mighty groan as the massive doors opened and Lelouch urged his horse forward. The moment he stepped out into the sunlight of Pendragon city a deafening cheer meet his ears and if it had a shock wave it would have blasted him from his horse. The street sides were packed with people, every blaconey was filled with people throwing flowers and confetti, even the flat roof tops had citizens packed on them.

The army marched out into the streets over five thousand strong. Lelouch kept a straight face as young girls screamed in delight at the sight of him. Being royalt and rather good looking he had a massive number of admirers. Lelouch was amazed they didn't some manage to break in the palace with their sheer numbers.

They rode in ten columns of five hundred men a line with banners in the front behind the main body of the elite Britannian heavy cavalry that made up Lelouch's bodyguard, the Knightmares. Even the most powerfull warriors in the Fire Nation and the Empire of Alagesia knew better than to try and fight these elite warriors while mounted.

They marched to the main gate over which the massive gate house and royal watch box stood over the massive gates of Pendragon. All of the eyes of the soldiers in Lelouch's force turned up to gaze upon their ruler, 98th Emperor Charles Zi Britannia. About him were all of the members of the royal family who were present in Pendragon. Lelouch instantly spotted Euphemia sitting next to her older sister Cornelia. To Lelouch's suprise however he saw Euphemia's personal Knight standing just behind her. Suzaku Kuurugi, a freind of Lelouch's. It was suprising to see him allowed in the royal box seeing as how he wasn't even a native britannian but was born in one of area colonies captured by Britannia.

The army came to a complete halt before the Royal box and the soldiers bowed their heads in respect for the Emperor.

Charles Zi Britannia rose to his feet and spoke in a booming voice.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the empire. Go forth and take victory and win glory for Britannia!" He proclaimed.

The massive ornate gates opened slowly to the countryside and farm lands about Pendragon. Lelouch bowed his head in respect, nothing more. Then he placed his helmet on his hhead and straightened.

"Sound the march Jeremiah," he ordered.

Jeremiah nodded before turning his saddle and drawing his sword. "All units! MOVE OUT! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" The soldier's shouted as Lelouch lead them out of the city of Pendragon and into the wild lands beyond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, enroute to Domino city.

An overcast sky above blotted out the sun as Lelouch and the army continued their march to Domino city. They were passing through a wooded land of hills that frowned upon them from either side. The road was poorly maintained and the troops moved at a slow pace with only a few scouts watching the road ahead of them. Not that Lelouch expect an attack from Domino's forces but for a place for them to come to a halt before the rain's came and the road became to muddy to move their supply wagons.

They were less than three days from Domino city now. Lelouch was fully hoping for a quick surrender by the city but if it wouldn't capitulate he had already come up with twelve different ways of breaching the defenses in less than three days. But getting there was the first difficulty.

Jeremiah wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"This heat is going to be a problem if we don't stop soon." He noted.

"It's not the heat, it's the humidity," Lelouch replied.

"Right of course my lord," Jeremiah said.

At that moment one of the scouts came riding down to them from the hills.

"My lord! A large force appoaches from the east!" He shouted.

Lelouch immedatly shook all weariness from his face. "Who many and who are they?" He demanded.

"I don't know who sir, I didn't get a good look. But from the noise they were making I would guess it's a very large force but still smaller than our own!" The scout answered.

"A force from Domino?" Jeremiah suggested.

"They're coming from the east, Domino is farther north east," Lelouch replied considering the implications. It could be a mercenary band from Domino sent to harass them. Taking the worst case scenario as the most likely he set his helmet on his head.

"Tell the men to make ready for battle, bring the wagons to a halt, have the archers move up into the flanking hills and have two companys of infantry support them." Lelouch ordered.

"At once my lord!" Jeremiah said immedatly.

With in minutes the army drew up into battle lines drawing weapons. They moved up the road with the infantry slowly moving ahead of the cavalry to meet the enemy head on. As they apporached a crossroads a large black and brown mass crossed it. The front lines gave a feirce shout and charged forward! Lelouch and the cavalry rode up behind them but as they drew nearer to the enemy their weapons, armor, and physical apperance became visible. Lelouch felt his blood run cold.

The force before them was made up of men with muscles like iron, wild or in some cases spiky black hair, and brown tails wrapped around their waists. The light armor that covered their chests and groins was hardly needed to indentify the enemy. The massive swords and poleaxes they weilded only added to the feirce image of the Sayains.

The Sayains were a people entirely focused on war and the art of making war. Their heavy infantry was know as some of the feircest warriors in the entire world. And in the numbers they were seeing this was one of their war parties.

Before Lelouch could call the army to a stop the Sayians turned to face them and meet their charge. The Britannia Vanguard were cut to peices in seconds by the brutal Sayian warriors! Men screamed as they were cut apart by the Sayian's axes and swords. Almost as soon as the front line had been crushed the Sayian's smashed into the main body of the eleventh cop and resumed the process. Lelouch knew that if any of his men had a hope of surviving they had to tip this battle around and halt the Sayian's charge.

"Jeremiah! Signal the archers to fire into the main body of the enemy!" Lelouch ordered.

"Yes you majesty!" Jeremiah replied before turning to the signal men and relaying Lelouch's orders. The signal corp's then flagged the message to the archery forces.

In less than a minute showers of arrows shot from the woods about them and flew whistling into the Sayian lines. Many Sayian's fell slain by the arrows but the front line of the battle still held and the Sayian charge hadn't been halted.

Lelouch muttered curse and lowered his helmets visor and drew his sword.

"Sound the charge! We're taking them head on!" Lelouch ordered.

The Knights lowered their lances into the ready grip as Lelouch's horse reared whineying.

"CHARGE!" Lelouch shouted and several trumpets were blown as the Britannian heavy cavalry streamed forward! They streamed through the gaps forming in the Britannian battle line and slammed into the Sayian infantry. Lelouch swung his sword down and was rewarded by the Sayian he'd strucks head coming clean off! The Sayian's wavered before the britannian cavalry trying to remanuver themselves to battle the elite of tthe britannian military.

Lelouch kept charging stabbing and slashing at anyone who failed to get of his way in time. The knights of his body guard formed up behind him driving a wedge into the Sayian lines. Lelouch had almost cut clean threw when a new group of Sayian's that had been in the rear streamed forward with large staff swords and much better armor than the rest of their kin. They crashed into the Britannian cavalry and Lelouch meet them head on still swinging his gladius ignoring the blood that splashed across his armor.

Then an axe slammed into the flank of his horse and with whiney it fell to the left! Lelouch realized his danger and jumped or rather fell off and crashed into the ground, his helmet was torn off in the crash. He pushed himself off the ground and quickly sank his sword into the chest of the Sayian who'd slain his horse and gazed about him trying to get his bearings. The Britannian's were losing.

The heavy cavalry may have driven a wedge into the Sayian lines but many of the knights had be slain or unhorsed and were now fighting on foot. The infantry was wavering and a number of Sayian's were charging the hills where the archers were firing into the battle. He rushed back towards them main body of his troops slashing, stabbing and bashing down any Sayian that stood against him. A sword slammed against his sheild but he threw it back with his arm and promptly cut the perpetrator's throat with his sword.

Then an axe slammed against his right side and he gave a cry of pain crashing to the ground. His armor had held but mail had ripped into his skin and he most likely had at least more than one broken rib. The Sayian who had struck him loomed over him raising his axe for the kill. A sword suddenly burst through his chest. The Sayian collapsed over to reveal Jeremiah, helmet gone and sheild cast away covered in sweat and blood.

"My prince we must retreat!" He said pulling Lelouch to his feet as several others of the bodyguard moved up to support him. Lelouch stumbled forward the pain in his ribs screaming at him. Jeremiah caught him by the arm and slung his sword arm over his shoulder. The sword fell from Lelouch's finger tips as Jeremiah shouted, "MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!"

Lelouch could only watch as Jeremiah and the guard battled their way back through the carnage losing more than half their number to the Sayian's before they reached the foot of the hill. Lelouch glanced over his shoulder and thought he might throw up. The Sayian's were butchering the last of his troops without mercy. Less than a few hundred men were either fleeing for their lives or were trying to cover the retreat of their comerades to not much effect as the Sayian's chased them down. The Archers were running from the hills with Sayian warriors close behind. Lelouch suddenly realized they were some how on the complete otherside of the Sayian army. They couldn't rejoin the rest of the army.

"Into the forest," Jeremaih as Lelouch's eyes flickered and he knew no more.

Jeremiah howver could tell his prince was wounded badly and without help would probably die. The first problem was getting away from the Sayian's. The remains of the body guard less than twenty men rushed into the forest covered in blood and the grim of battle.

"Some Sayian's are still following us!" One man shouted.

"Don't stop moving!" Jeremiah ordered glancing over his shoulder to see a dozen Sayian warriors coming after them. He gritted his teeth and pulled Lelouch's sheild from his arm, casting it to the ground before swing Lelouch over his shoulder as to not impede their flight.

Even with this lighting of the load the sayian's gained on them. They caught to of the guards who'd fallen behind and cut them down without mercy before continueing after Jeremiah and the rest of the exhausted bodyguard forces.

They came upon a small clearing in the trees and Jeremiah turned to look at the rest of the bodyguards. There were only fourteen of them left now wounded weary foot sore and with Sayian warriors right behind them. Jeremiah muttered a curse and set Lelouch down a the base of a tree before drawiing his sword!

"Hold here!" He ordered. "If we die, we die as Britannian's defending their prince! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" The bodyguards shouted before meeting the charge of the Sayians. Jeremaih parried the sword stroke of his opponet before drawing a dagger and sinking it into the throat of his enemy with his left hand. A second sayian cut down two of the guards and charged him with a axe! He ducked the swing of the weapon and thrust his blade through the chest of the warrior before yanking it out with a flourish.

A third Sayian came at him stepping over the guard he'd just slain weilding a heavy mace. Another guard tried to intervene but got the mace right to his head crushing it like a mellon. Jeremaih glanced about and saw that he and this warrior were the only two still alive in the clearing. He loosed a feirce cry swinging his sword at his opponent.

The mace however smashed his sword and half and the Sayian then thrust it at Jeremiah's face. The bodyguard dodged a second to late and mace struck the left side of his head. Pain like nothing he'd ever felt before enveloped him and he screamed before sinking the remains of his right through the heart of the Sayian warrior.

He collapse to ground screaming in agony as he felt the left side of his face. Bone fragments stuck out of the flesh and a blood poured in rivers down his cheek. He felt for his left eye and felt a cold agony fill him as he realized the optical organ had been crushed like a grape. His thoughts suddenly returned to Lelouch, his master. He struggled over to prince and pulled him up struggling to walkinto the trees with all his pain. He could only see out of his blurry right eye.

He didn't know how far he walked before he came upon what seemed to be an old shrine with two young women in front of it sitting by the steps. One was a blonde, the other had long lime green hair They spotted him and shouted in alarm rushing over to him. He couldn't understand them however as he felt his legs give out and his face strike the grassy ground and his thoughts went black.

* * *

**Ranger24: So thats chapter one. **

**If you're wondering where this Rolo comes from read Knightmare of Nunnally.**

**If your wondering why I fucked up Orange boy's eye it's because he looks like a frigin badass in R2.**

**Make ready for time skip folks. Read and review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Fires in the night

**Ranger24: Okay here's chapter two folks.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fires in the night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two years later, town of Shinjuku.

The mid day burned hot over the small town of Shinjuku. Located on the edge of Britannia's territory, Shinjuku was border town that was more remote than just about anywhere in Britannia. They were near the edge of the Fire Nations holdings and just north of the border into the disputed territories. Further south was a strange cluster of mountains known as the black crown due to the strange color of the rocks.

Currently a young reddish pink haired woman with blue eyes was strolling down the street the main street of the town. All about people were sitting or sleeping in the shaded awning's of local shops and stores. It was an average boreing old sleepy day in the town.

Any passer by would say that the people should have been more on their guard due to their position in a politically unstable area. However the people really had not much use for weapons save as trophies hung over the mantle peice.

The youngwoman strood into the towns tavern where only a handfull of people were sitting around drinking away the day. The bar keeper, a thin faced man with red hair was running wet clothe over a mug trying to get rid of even the most miniscual specks of dirt on the glass. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"Hey Kallen how's your mom?" He asked.

"Same as ever," Kallen admitted sitting down at the bar. "How's business Tamaki?"

Tamaki shrugged. "Eh you know, barely making ends meet, wishing I'd gotten a better paying job, Blapheming Britannia's tax collectors for finding just about anything they can fine me for, stuck with the same lovable bunch of drunks as last week. The usual."

Kallen smiled. "So anything cheap or on the house?"

Tamaki raised a finger. "Hey just because Naoto was your older brother doesn't mean you get everything for free around here."

Kallen glared at him and stalked out.

Tamaki frowned. "Hey I was only joking!"

Kallen strood out of the Tavern slamming the wooden door behind her and nearly bumping into a young woman with Lime Green hair.

"Sorry," Kallen muttered pushing past her.

The woman frowned at her stepped into the tavern.

Kallen meanwhile was stalking her way back to her home. She hadn't always lived in this small border town with her mother as her only close family member. Her father had been wealthy in Pendragon while her mother was from Shinjuku. The conditions of living in the city had turned sour when her father had been killed by rival business men. Her mother had moved them out of the city to Shinjuku where Kallen's brother had taken up not only the head of the family but also the the head of the towns small protective milita.

Just over a year before however Sanghelli had raided some of the out lying farms and Naoto had gone after them with some of the milita. They came back badly injuried, carrying Naoto's dead body. After Naoto's death her mother, already on the verge of depression, fell ill and had been like that ever since.

She reached the house and pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Mom! I'm back," Kallen called heading towards the stair case.

She made her way up stairs to the small bed room where her mother lay staring out the window at the near by White Lake. She was in her early fourties with dark hair that contradicted Kallen's and a kindly face. But one could see lines of age and grief etched upon her face. Kallen sat down in the small chair by the bed and smiled at the older woman.

"Are you feeling any better mom?" She asked.

"We should get a garden," her mother said. "Not some vegetable garden just a garden, with flowers."

Kallen sighed. Her mother was always talking about getting a garden but with the prices of getting anything these days from anywhere doing something like that wasn't practical.

"I'll see about it mom, I promise." Kallen replied.

"And you should really find yourself someone honey," her mother added. "It'd be nice to see this family growing again."

Kallen blushed a tone of red almost as deep as her hair.

"Mom!"

-------------------------------------------------

"So what can I get you little missy?" Tamaki asked the green haired woman as she sat down at the bar.

She pulled a peice of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"I need everything on that list, a glass of water, and maybe a pizza." She said calmly.

Tamaki looked the list up and down in suprise. It listed everything from horse shoes to candle sticks.

"Okay what makes you think I have all of that stuff?" Tamaki demanded.

"I don't but you can get them for me can't you?" She asked setting a small bag on the bar. Tamaki opened it and his mouth nearly fell open at the sight of dozens of solid gold coins. He turned back to the kitchen.

"Hey! Owen! Get your fat ass in here!" Tamaki shouted.

Out of the kitchen emerged a rotund young man with blonde hair wearing a white shirt.

"I told you not to call me fat!" Owen snapped.

"Look just shut up and get this nice lady everything on this list," Tamaki said handing Owen the list and the money. Owen went bug eyed at the sight of the sheer amount of money.

"You got it boss!" Owen said charging out of the Tavern.

"Hey Duncan start working on a pizza would you?" Tamaki called into the kitchen.

"Alright fine! It's not like I'm doing everything else back here!" Duncan called back.

Tamaki than promptly pulled up a glass made his way over to the pump behind the bar. One advantage of being in britannia was that Britannia's water control methods were much more advanced than in Alagesia or in the Fire nation. He filled the glass and set it down in front of th young woman who smiled.

"So just me asking but what do you need all of those supplies for?" Tamaki asked.

"Private ventures," the woman said simply.

-----------------------------------------------------

Several hours later near sunset the woman rode upon a white horse to hill that had a clear veiw of the town from the south. At the crest of the hill were several figures. Three of them were clearly young dressed in black jackets one of them being a girl with two pony tails, the second being a young man with one pony tail, and the last one having sliver hair. Then there was a fourth young man with blonde hair in a pony tail dressed in a red coat lying on the grass beside what appeared to be a large suit of armor with a white sash about it's waist. Standing over the two of them was a young woman with blonde hair also tied in a pony tail. Grazing on the hill were four black horses and two more who were attached to a medium size wagon.

The young man with silver hair turned to face her as she approached. His young face was blemished by strange markings around his left eye. All the same he smiled cheerily at her.

"Lady C.C you've returned," he said bowing.

She dismounted her horse and handed its reins to him.

"Where's Zero, Allen?" She asked.

Allen jerked his right thumb over his shoulder on a hill just next to one they stood which was somewhat higher than they stood upon. Two horses, one black and one gray, were grazing on it and one man sat on the grass sippping red wine from a glass he held loosely in his hands, behind him was planted a black staff wrapped in a black clothe. A second figure stood between the two horses wrapped in a black cape with a high frill.

She nodded to Allen and made her way over to the hill and climbed up to the crest nodding her recognition to the man with the wine glass. She stopped as she came to stop beside the man with the cape. He wore a purple coat and pants with the finery of a noble of Britannia. Sheathed at his side was a katanna with gold embroided guard, black leather wrapped around painted purple wood, and a black wooden sheath with a pair purple beaded tails of cotton thread.

But it was the mask he wore that drew the attention. It covered his face entirely, not even his eyes were visible. Three large spikes came up the top of the mask. In the center of the mask was a large violet beak like peice to the mask.

C.C waited for him to notice her before speaking.

"Supplies are taken care of," she said.

"Good," he said, his voice deepened and magnified by the mask. "We should reach the city before then end of the week then."

"And are you positive no one will find us there?" She asked.

"The city has been abandoned for almost a thousand years. Making it ready for our usage will take time but we need a fortress before we begin to move." He replied simply.

"We camp here for the night?" C.C asked.

"Yes, my plan has only just begun and I have all of the time in the world," he answered as the sun dipped below the horizon.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile several miles just north west of Shinjuku several large figures dismounted their large horses. While Sayian's were passable for human these creatures looked nothing like humans. They wer on average eight to seven feet tall, with hunched shoulders and long trunk like necks that connected to shark like heads with four manibles for lips covered in jagged fangs. Their legs were like those of horses only covered in scales. They wore black mail underneath armored plates of armor painted blue in most cases and red in fewer. They clutched large pike like spears, repeating crossbows, and twin pronged swords. These were Sanghelli warriors and each one held weapon in one hand, a torch in the other, and in their hearts a fury of vengance.

While Alagesia had trouble with savage Urgals, Britannia had to deal with the feirce Sanghelli warriors who lived in the forested mountains in the north, west, and south of the continent. Britannia's armies had driven them from the plain lands and wild hills into the mountains forcing the Sanghelli to turn to lives as raiders and maraudurs.

One particular Sangheli stepped forth at the head of the raiding party. He was dressed in black armor and much larger than some of his other brethern. His body was flexing with powerful lean muscle as his yellow eyes stared down at the town of Shinjuku. He raised his sword barring his fangs.

"Brothers! Tonight we win glory and vengance! The lives of our women and children will be made made better with our victory! Reap the spoils of war and show no mercy! Gather the simpering humans in the center fo their town and burn it around them!" He proclaimed and his warriors gave mighty roars and snarls of excitement before charging towards the town!

There comotion was not unnoticed by the group camping in the hills south of the town. They watched in horror as the Sanghelli streamed towards the town with their burning brands.

"We have to warn the townspeople," the girl with the two ponytails said.

"It's to late," the man with the black ponytail replied. "The Sanghelli are to close."

"We have to do something though!" Allen snapped.

"What's the plan master Zero?" The blonde guy with the pony tail asked looking for their leader.

At that moment he shot past them on his horse riding hard towards the town. Allen cursed.

"Damnit he's going in alone! Mount up!" He shouted running back to the horses as the man who had been drinking the wine shot past on his own grey horse unfurling the black banner.

They came upon the town with out mercy smashing down the doors of house and dragging the drowsy and terrified towns people out of their beds by the hair and threw them together into a clump in the town square. Anyone who resisted was cut down mercilously by Sanghelli blades. Several Sanghelli set to work looting the houses while the others kept guard over the terrified towns people.

The leader stepped forth before the towns folk and glared at them.

"You suffer now the fury of our vengance, humans. You're kind drove us from our homes, butchered our people, and killed our families. Now we make justice! I am Zuka' zana, and I am the bringer of your end!" He snarled.

At that moment a struggling Kallen was thrown into the pile while her mother was being half dragged half carried by two more sanghelli. Zuka stalked over to the pair as Kallen tried to stand up but was shovked down by another sanghelli.

"Why isn't this human moving on her own?" He demanded.

"She's sick you bastards!" Kallen snarled before a sanghelli smacked her across the face with the back of his gauntleted hand.

Zuka's eyes flashed. "Then allow me to put her out of her misery!"

Before anyone could stop him he shoved his sword into Kallen's mothers stomach. Kallen screamed struggling to get past the sanghelli guards!

"You monsters!" Kaname Oghi, one of the more affluent towns people snapped.

"One ill turn deserves another," Zuka growled pulling his sword out of Kallen's mothers stomach and letting her collapse to the ground with her blood pooling around her.

Zuka turned to one of his higher ranked officers.

"Set fire to the town burn the outlying buildings first. Then move into the ones closest to the square." he ordered.

"Yes your excellency," the warrior replied with a bow.

Suddenly one of the Sanghelli gave a wort wort wort of alarm pointing at a hill on the edge of town. There on the hill were several figures on horses, six black, one white, and one grey. The lead horsemen was the only one who could be seen masked and wearing a black cape. His horse reared and he drew forth a Katana from the sheath at his side. The sword glowed an iredescent violet and weilding this blade the rider charged down into the town followed by his compainions. In the light of the sanghelli torches the black banner could be seen with a strange device upon it. It looked like a silver bird like shape with a sword bisecting it down the center.

The mounted company came to a halt before the sanghelli who had their weapons ready. Zuka stepped forth glaring at them.

"Who dares to interupt my vengance?" He demanded.

"Tell me Sanghelli," the masked man replied. "Were any of these people responsible for the slaughter of your people? Were any of them even invovled?"

"They are humans, they murder and slaughter our people so we do the same to them!" Zuka snapped back.

"So that is the only reason? You claim to seek justice? Lies!" The masked man replied dismounting his horse and handing it's reins to the standard bearer. "You serve the Govoner of this province, Viceroy Calares. He promises you land and wealth if you work as a private thug force for him."

"You dare impude my warriors honor!" Zuka snarled.

"Honor? You have no honor, but then again neither do I," the masked man replied.

"You will die all the same!" Zuka snarled charging the masked man! The other warrior simply raised his sword and swung it. There was a flash steel striking steel and then Zuka screaming as his right hand fell to the ground, still clutching his broken sword.

The sanghelli fell to his knees clutching at his truncated appendage as the masked man loomed over him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zuka snarled through the pain.

"I am one who has nothing. No land, no people, no country, no honor, and no remorse." The masked man replied swinging his katanna again, sending flecks of sanghelli blood splashing into the dirt were it glowed eriely in the torch light. "I am nothing, I am Zero!"

At that the sanghelli warriors released any and all restraint and charged him! Zero swung his sword and with mercilous drive quickly cutting down almost a dozen sanghelli before the rest drew back and he lowered his sword. Two of them grabbed Zuka and pulled him away with from Zero. Zero raised his sword threateningly at them.

"Now leave before I kill every last one of you," Zero said coldly.

Without even a backward glance the Sanghelli fled into the night casting aside their torches in their frenzy to escape. Zero waited until they were out of sight before he sheathed his Katanna and remounted his horse.

Before anyone could stop him he rode away into the night with the rest of his group. The villagers sat there in the silence staring at the corpses of the sanghelli as Kallen screamed over the body of her mother.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay thats chapter two. Might be a wait on chapter three but I will get it up as soon as possible. Until then read and review. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Black Knights

**Ranger25: Liking the review levels folks; here is your just reward!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Black Knights

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two days later, city of Domino.

"You didn't drive those peasents out of Shinjuku?" A man with red hair, beard, and mustache demanded to Zuka' zana who stood before him, his hand replaced by a claw like apendage.

"The villagers were aided by a strange masked warrior calling himself Zero and a small band of warriors that acompanied him." The Sanghelli shot back. "You said it would be childs play destroying the town!"

"Perhaps I should remind you, beast, of what makes that town so important. Right underneath their feet is possibly the largest gold mine in all of the Northern provinces. Now you are going to take you warriors and burn that town to the ground or I will be forced to burn everyone of your settlements this side of the border!" Calares snarled.

"What if the one known as Zero defends the people again?" Zuka demanded.

"I'll come personally with my guard unit to ensure that if he does come, he will meet his death." Calares replied rising from his desk and pulling up a hand-and-a-half sword that hung in a black sheath behind him. He drew the sword and turned it on Zuka.

"Do we have an understanding?" He asked coldly.

Zuka rubbed his prosthenic without taking his eyes off the sword.

"None my lord." He replied.

Calares smirked and returned the sword to it's sheath.

"Then ready your warriors, this time the town of Shinjuku will burn."

----------------------------------------------

Three days later, Shinjuku.

"And so we commit our fallen freinds to their final rest," the local monk Miroku said as everyone stood gathered in the town graveyard dressed in black. The freshly covered graves were covered with a few flowers that had been gathered from the surrounding feilds. Kallen stood close by her mothers grave.

She had always wanted a garden, now she was in one. Tears dripped down her face as she gazed at the grave next to her mothers. Although tarnished slightly by the passage of time one could still clearly read the words Naoto Kouzuki, inscribed upon the stone. Kallen was alone now, they only member of her family left. The house she'd lived for the few years was her's alone.

The service ended and Kallen slowly walked, half stumbling back to the house. She heard several voices call out to her but she paid them no heed. Her life was empty now; all that remained, to her it seemed, was her death.

She reached the house and pushed open the door before sitting down in one of the arm chairs by the fire place. Being summer the fire was empty of even a single ash. Hung over it was a fork like blade that Naoto had used before he'd been killed by the sanghelli. She stared at it for a moment half considering taking it down and using it on herself.

At that moment their came a knock on the door and Kallen pushed herself out of her chair and made her way over to the door before opening it. Oghi stood on the threshold a look of concern on his face.

"Kallen, are you okay?" Oghi asked.

"I'm fine," she lied and Oghi seemed to get that.

"Kallen, I you ever need anything we're all here for you okay? We're not going to let anyone in our town suffer."

At that moment there came a clap of thunder and the sound of a horn blowing in the distance. Kallen and Oghi glanced at eachother before rushing outside. In the distance the large hulking forms of what looked almost fifty Sanghelli were charging towards the village! Oghi gritted his teeth.

"We're not being caught helpless this time!" He growled before running down to the town raising the alarm.

Kallen rushed back into the house rushing over to the mantle peice and pulling down Naoto's blade and drawing it from it's sheath. If she was going to die it might as well be on her feet protecting the people in the village.

She ran out the door as dozens of the other villagers rushed out of their own homes. Some were running out armed while those who couldn't fight or didn't want to fight were running out of the town with whatever they could carry in the way of supplies. She passed by the tavern as Tamaki came out armed with a hatchet an a cleaver followed by Duncan with a hunting bow and knife and Owen with a large mallet.

"What the heck are they doing back here already?" Owen demanded.

"Who cares let's just go kill the bastards!" Duncan snapped fitting an arrow to the string of his bow.

Those who were fighting had gathered just out side of the town behind a hastily constructed barricade of wagons and barrels. Kallen took up position beside Oghi and glanced about. Of the nearly one hundred and fifty people in the town only about sixty were ready for the fight and of those most were barely armed. Six people had bows, ten had daggers, four were using pitchforks, the rest were armed with either axes or hammers. Oghi was the only one with a sword, a short falchion from his days in the army.

"Violetta not joining us?" Kallen asked referring to Oghi's wife, Violetta. She had been a minor noble for sometime before finacial issues had forced her into a bit of a snag. THen she had meet Oghi and some how the two had hit it off.

"She's pregnant remeber?" Oghi muttered glancing over the barricade.

Kallen poked her head out over it as well. The sanghelli had come to a halt just at the edge of the hills outside of the town. They were just outside of arrow range.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced up to see Miroku standing over her, staff in hand with one of the sanghelli swords at his waist, offering one of the repeating crossbows captured from the sanghelli.

"Take it, we'll need it." He said handing it to her. Kallen nodded and took it sighting down the weapon. They soon had three people with crossbows and Miroku handed out swords to a hand full of those willing to use them. A silence fell as the two sides waited for the other to move.

Finally the sanghelli from before Zuka' zana strood forth from the lines raising a sword with his left hand. He gave a roar of challenge and the sanghelli charged!

"Fire!" Oghi shouted and everyone with a bow or crossbow fired their weapon sending a hand full of arrows and bolts flying into the sanghelli. Kallen fired her crossbow and watched the bolt go sailing right into the neck of a sanghelli in crimson armor who fell dead almost instantly along with three others of his kind. But many of the other sanghelli bore round sheilds and caught the missiles on them before several of their own crossbowmen fired on the towns people. Kallen fired off another dart before ducking down.

A bolt struck a villager named Nagata in the shoulder and he was thrown to the ground with a cry of agony. Two more villagers hit the dirt after him as Miroku rushed to check on his wounds. Kallen and the rest of the archers fired off a second volley before the sanghelli fired back. Three more sanghelli fell to the dirt but so did four villagers.

The sanghelli where now less than twenty feet away. Oghi raised his sword into the air.

"CHARGE!" He shouted jumping over the barricade followed by anyone armed with a melee weapon. Kallen fired off her last two bolts before drawing Nagata's blade and joining the screaming mass oof villagers. The sanghelli roared their battle cries ready for the fight as the two forces collided and the screaming started. Hatchets slammed on sheilds, knives and daggers clashed with swords, and pitch forks meet spears.

Kallen followed Oghi on in tackleing a Sanghelli warrior. She didn't have the weight to knock the creature over but it was enough to knock it off balance. In close she jabbed Naoto's blade into the sanghelli's chest again and again before it died and she attacked a second Sanghelli hands dripping with blood. This one had a spear and jabbed it at her forcing her to keep her distance. Then when the opportunity presented itself she grabbed the spear with her free left hand and jabbed Naoto's blade into it's neck.

As she did however another Sanghelli came at her from the right and swung it's sword at her arm. She yanked Naoto's blade out a second to slow.

Kallen screamed as blood sprayed from her wrist as the sanghelli's sword cutt through the weak flesh. It would have taken her arm off if an arrow hadn't caught the sanghelli in the eye at the very moment his blade had cut into Kallen's arm.

She fell to the grass clutching her wounded arm Naoto's blade slipping form her grasp. Her blood was drenching her hand and arm; she shook all over barely holding back tears of pain. She glanced about her and saw that the villagers were rapidly being over powered by the better armed and armored sanghelli. Several lay on the ground either dead or wounded while others threw down their weapons and surrendered.

Finally Oghi released his sword surrounded by almost a dozen sanghelli with pikes with only Tamaki and Miroku beside him.

To Kallen's suprise the sanghelli didn't immedatly set to work butchering the surviviors. Instead they rounded up all of the defenders in a large circle and took their weapons away throwing them into a large pile. Several sanghelli rushed into town to begin the process of looting while others set to work lighting torches. The villagers were helpless to do anything to stop the sanghelli.

Then suddenly there came the distant sound of hoof beats...

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile several miles away...

"Big brother do you really think that master Zero can find the city of the gray folk?" The large suit of armor asked the small blonde haired guy as they rode together in the wagon with the blonde's horse follwing by rope.

"I'm sure of it Al," the other replied smiling. "Zero's never led us wrong before, if he says he knows where this lost city is then he knows where it is."

Al sighed. "I hope you're right big brother."

The small group had set out early in the morning after Zero had decided to wait four days in case the sanghelli returned to attack Shinjuku. However at dawn of that day he had decided that the time had come for them to move and they were now at least twenty miles from Shinjuku and coming upon what looked like an abandoned watch tower a top a hill beside the road.

Zero suddenly raised his hand and they came to a halt. "Allen, Kanda. Go to that tower and check our northern flank."

In simple terms Zero was having them look and see if anything was happening at shinjuku. Edward sighed leaning back against the drivers seat of the wagon as Kanda, the black haired man with a pony tail, and Allen rode up to the tower and dismounted their horses.

"I don't see why you're so fussed about little border town like Shinjuku Zero," he said resting the back of his head in his hands. Then the blonde haired woman, Wriny rode up beside them and punched Ed in the face and he crashed into the back of the wagon with a cry of pain.

"What the hell was that for!?" He demaned.

"Sanghelli rarely give up after the first attack, Shinjuku will be attacked again sooner or later." Zero replied ignoring the fact that Wriny had just punched Ed.

Ed muttered a curse pulling himself back into his seat glaring at Wriny.

"Fine, but I still think we're wasting time."

"If people are in need of help we should give it," the girl with two pony tails, Lenalee, said. "We are supposed to be knights of justice right?"

Suddenly Kanda and Allen came running out of the tower rapidly mounting their horses. They came galloping back with all speed.

"What is it, what did you?" Zero demanded.

"The sanghelli are attacking again!" Kanda said as he and Allen rejoined the group. "And a company of Britannian knights are coming up on the village from the west!"

Zero sat silent in the saddle for a moment with all eyes watching him. "So that's your plan Calares..." He muttered before turning his horses reins about.

"To shinjuku! Double time! Make ready for battle!" He proclaimed before galloping off followed by the man with the standard and C.C.

Everyone immedatly turned their horses around and rushed to the wagon grabbing tall black spears and black helmets from the lugage. Ed scrambled back grabbing his own spear and helmet before jumping into the saddle of his horse. He untied it as Al turned the wagon and gave the horses a flick.

"Gye up!" Ed shouted digging his spurs into the side of his horse. They shot down the road hoping to get to shinjuku before disater struck.

-----------------------------------------

Back at Shinjuku Kallen watched in suprise as a company of mounted knights of britannia rode down from the hills into the town. They came to a halt just a few yards from the sanghelli which confused the villagers even more. There were at least thirty knights with one man at the head of the company. Everyone quickly recognized Viceroy Calares, ruler of the northern provinces from Domino city.

Zuka extrcated himself from the ranks of his sanghelli warriors. He walked before Calares and knelt down before the Viceroy. Kallen felt anger suddenly mix in with her intence pain. Zero had been right! The sanghelli worked for Calares!

"My lord the villagers have been subdued," Zuka said raising his head.

Calares nodded. "Very well then set fire to the town at once and excute the villagers."

Zuka seemed suprised. "My lord I still have warriors inside the town, and the villagers are under the protection of the honor code!"

"Honor? You Sanghelli are but dogs, dogs have no honor." Calares replied. "Kill the villagers and burn the town."

Zuka snarled at him. "We are not your hounds!"

Zuka roared and drew out his sword lunging at Calares with his sword. Calares however swung out his sword and beheaded the sanghelli warrior. The sanghelli's roared in anger drawing weapons! Several raised their crossbows but as they did Calares men pulled out their own and fired at the sanghelli as they charged.

Of the thirty sanghelli remaining almost half were cut down in the volley of bolts. The rest swarmed the knights jabbing with their pikes and swinging their swords! The knights however rushed forward and cut away at the sanghelli. The fight was breif but intense. The sanghelli were slaughtered at the loss of almost a dozen of Calares's men and the unhorsing of six more. Those unhorsed quickly set upon any wounded sanghelli and murdered them with impunity.

"Set fire to the town and kill the villagers!" Calares ordered.

The unhorsed soldier's set to work lighting torches as several others dismounted and joined them. The rest pulled up their crossbows and taking aim at the villagers.

"Why are you doing this?! We've done nothing wrong!?" Oghi demanded as several of the villagers glanced to their pile of weapons.

Calares smirked. "You're right, you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He raised his hand. "Ready!"

The crossbowmen raised their weapons as flames were set to the buildings in the town!

"Aim!"

Kallen closed her eyes clutching at her still bleeding wrist, she'd lost all feeling in it. She had been so fine with idea of death a few minutes ago now she was terrified of the fact that she would die, gunned down by people who were supposed to protect her and those around her! She waited to hear Calares command and feel the sting of the crossbow bolts.

Nothing happened.

Several people gasped.

Kallen opened her eyes.

Right on the left flank of Calares forces was Zero and his band. They looked different now with black helmets and spears more intimidating than before. Zero once again has at the head of the group with the woman in white on his right with a graceful saber in hand and the man with the standard on his left wearing a black helmet that covered only the top of his head with a thing of mail covering the back of his neck.

Calares glared at him. "So you must be the one known as..."

He paused staring at the standard and his eyes flashed with anger.

"You dare mock Prince Rolo vi Britannia with your corrupted version of his standard!?" He demanded raising his sword. "You will burn in hell for your arrogance Zero!!"

Zero slowly drew his katanna out as Calares's guards swung their crossbows onto their backs and lowered their lances for the charge.

"Your own greed is your undoing Viceroy Calares, those who harm the innocent are my enemies." Zero replied.

"I think you have it the other way around!" Calares snapped digging in his spurs! His horse charged forward followed by the knights with him all eighteen of them.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" Calares screamed.

Zero waved his sword and he and his group counter charged Calares's men! The two cavalry groups collidied and the screaming resumed as the town of Shinjuku burned.

Zero's group bisected Calares knights cutting down more than half of them before they wheeled about and charge again! Calares's men couldn't bring their own horses around in time and they were cut down by the black spears. Calares managed to bring his horse around and he charged Zero hand-and-a-half sword raised!

"DIE!!" He screamed as his sword meet Zero's. Like Zuka's blade the night before Zero's sword cut right through Calares's weapon. The Viceroy was knocked out of the saddle and crashed to the ground clutching at his ruined sword. Zero wheeled to face him, bringing his own blade right to the tip of Calares's nose.

"Look upon the town," Zero said coldly. Calares however was more concerned with the sword mere milimeters from his nostrils. "Look at the town!" Zero repeated much more forcefully.

Calares glanced over at the town which was now being utterly consumed by the flames. Several of his men came running out of the town screaming as a large suit of armor followed them out with a bloody halberd.

"This is the crime you have done, these people have lost everything in this attack. Now I render justice. As Leader of the order of the Black Knights! I pass judgement upon you Viceroy Calares!" Zero proclaimed raising his sword.

Calares fell to his knees terrified as Zero loomed over him like the specter of death.

"You are found guilty of crimes against the innocent, and abusing your powers as the ruler of these people! For that the punishment...!"

"Please I'll give you anything you want! Money! Land! Horses! Women! Men?" Calares begged.

"Is death!" Zero finished before swinging his sword down and slicing open Calares throat. The Viceroy collapsed to ground dead his blood pooling around him.

Zero then turned to the terrified survivors of Calares's guard.

"Go home, and tell the world of we, the Black Knights! Who will no longer tolerate injustice or evil in these lands!" Zero proclaimed.

The Soldiers ran for their horses, dug in their spurs, and rode of for dear life.

Zero then turned to the villagers.

"People your homes are gone. While I cannot give you back your old lives I give you a choice. Join me and ensure that more trageties like this do not occur in the future; or remain here and await the judgement of the next Viceroy." Zero said.

The villagers glanced at one another, then at their burning town, and then at Zero. Oghi stepped forward.

"Zero, if you can do as you claim you can," he said before kneeling to the ground. "Then we will fight for you."

One by one the other villagers knealt down before Zero with Kallen wrapping a bandage around her left hand. Zero sheathed his Katanna.

"Then go! Find the rest of your people and gather what you can we ride south in two hours!" Zero proclaimed.

Two hours later as the flames died down in Shinjuku a large group began marching and riding away from the town. Loaded in wagons, riding on horses and mules the people of Shinjuku rode behind the black banner, behind Zero, as members of the Black Knights.

* * *

**Ranger24: And there's the chapter folks. Good news I finally have a fuull plot planned out for this fic! Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4: White Knight

**Ranger24: Sorry for the wait folks, had writers block, a power failure and a lot of crap to deal with. But anywho here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: White Kinght

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Just over a week after the Shinjuku attacks, Britannian-Land of Earth Border.

Hundreds of outnumbered ninja's, Fuedal soldiers, and militia warriors loosed feirce warcries as the charged the main battle line of the britannian army. The Britannian infantry meet their charge and the furious melee was joined! Swords and daggers clashed and rang as they struck one another and men screamed in agony as they fell to the ground dead, dying, or wounded.

Near the rear of Britannian force a man with light blonde hair and violet eyes scowled as his forces failed to break through the smaller number of ninja's. He was dressed in the finest plate and mail money could buy with ornate gold filigery on the edges. At his side was a Falchion with a jewel studded hilt in a white sheath. This was Clovis La Britannia, third prince of Britannia.

Beside him was a portly man with a bald head and dark skin. He was also dressed in as fine armor money could buy, and being a military advisor to a royal prince meant plenty of money. This was Bartly, Clovis's second in command for all of his military exploits.

"Bartly how long until Cornelia's cavalry can get into position? It's taken us months of chasing these cowards around the country side I don't want the effort going to waste!" Clovis demanded.

Bartly ran a white handcherchef across his forehead to remove the sweat on his face before replying. "They should be ready to strike momentairly."

"Momentairly!" Clovis snapped aggitated. "My men are dying out there!"

At that moment there came a loud horn blast. Clovis and Bartly gaved to the north just in time to see a massive force of cavalry appear on the horizon. At the head was unfurled a purple banner with two white sabers crossing a rose which reached up to a crown. Clovis muttered a curse.

"What took her so long?" He muttered. Then he straightened in his saddle.

"Press the attack!" He ordered. "I want all of our forces to keep the main body of the enemy forces pinned up for Cornelia's attack!"

"Yes my lord!" Bartly smartly replied.

At the same time a single woman with purple hair and violet eyes, rode out at the head of the cavalry group. Like Clovis she was dressed in the finest armor avaible with a Talbard across her armor displaying the standard on the banner. At her side was a white sheathed saber and in her right hand she clutched a long lance, with a painted kite sheild strapped to her left arm. This was Cornelia Li Britannia, third Princess of Britannia.

Riding close by her were two knights. The first had tanned skin, blonde hair, and a large scar on his face. He was armored like Cornelia, although with less finery. This was General Darlton, one of Cornelia's knights. The other was pale skinned, had long black hair, and a pair of glasses across his nose. He was armored like his comerade as a royal knight of a princess of britannia. He was Sir P.B Guliford.

Corenlia gazed out at the army of the Land of Earth. The pathetic bunch were to focused on dealing with Clovis's forces to care much for her cavalry. Cavalry was the one thing these people lacked in greatly. In all of the britannian campagin's in these lands Cornelia had only once actually seen something that could be called a cavalry unit.

Forming up on the flanks of her forces however were a large collection of light and medium level cavalry. She would have felt them a bit frivolous if she didn't remember who exactly was leading this particular force of cavalry.

She picked up her helmet which had close fitting cheek guards and fit it upon her head before straightening in the saddle.

"Shall we Gentlemen?" She asked rhetorically.

Without waiting for a reply, she lowered her lance.

"Sound the charge!" She shouted before digging her spurs into the flanks of her white horse.

It shot forward just as the trumpets bugled and the Britannian heavy cavalry charged forward with scattered shouts of 'All hail Britannia!'

As they charged however a single knight shot ahead of the rest of the force as a clump of warriors manuvered to intercept them. He was dressed in shining white armor with golden highlights. At his side were two longswords with large opal shaped cross guards. He pulled up with in a few yards of the enemy and reined in his horse. Cornelia muttered a curse.

'_Does he have to do this every time_?' She thought to herself.

"There is no need for Violence!" The knight shouted. "Throw down your weapons and surrender, you will not be harmed!"

His answer came in the form of harsh yells and thrown knives! In a flash he drew out one of his longswords and deftly deflected the knives into the dirt around them.

As he did the main body of the cavalry caught up with him and charged forward with the rest of them. They smashed right through the meger poultry force sent to delay them and charged right on into the main body of the enemy lines. The enemy was being crushed between Cornelia's cavalry and Clovis's army.

In a matter of minutes the forces of the Land of Earth began breaking utterly. Many began to threw down their weapons and fled for their lives. Others threw themselves upon the earth begging for mercy. A handful fought on slowly being incircled by the britannains. They meet no quarter, if they fought and were slowly slaughtered.

Finally after about ten mintes after Cornelia had charged the fighting had died down to the point were the only enemies still standing were fleeing, and thus being hounded by the swift britannian light cavalry. She removed her helmet before wiping her saber on the remains of a tattered banner that had been planted into the ground. She glanced over her shoulder to see the white knight sheathing his own longswords and removing his helmet, releasing his brown locks of hair.

"Sir Kuurugi," she barked. "Chivialry is fine off the battlefeild but on it mercy is only given to those who ask for it."

Suzaku bowed his head in respect to Cornelia. "My apologieze, your highness. I merely wish to avoid unnesscary bloodshed."

He replaced his helmet on his head. "If I may take my leave princess, I have to go to Princess Euphemia as soon as possible."

Then he promptly turned his horse about and rode back towards the Britannian encampment.

------------------------------------------------

Suzaku came to a halt before one of the large command tents. He dismounted and handed his horse over to one of the nearby guards about the camp before strolling into the tent. He bowed to the single occupant.

"I have returned my lady," he said before looking up into Euphemia's smiling face, she offered him her hand which he kissed. It was as close to actual physical love that he could actually show to her. When the relationship had hit off was something of a puzzel but they both knew that they shared mutual feelings for one another. Of course their seperate positions of class and leadership meant it would be almost scandalous if the public or just about anyone else found out that Princess Euphemia was in a relationship with her none Britannian born knight.

"Are you alright sir Kuurugi?" She asked as he rose to his feet.

"I'm fine, the enemy didn't offer up much of a fight." Suzaku replied.

Euphemia seemed troubled by this.

"But those that surrendered we gave full respect to," Suzaku added.

Euphie sighed sitting down in one of the few chairs in her quarters. "I just wish this war would finish soon. If only they'd just surrender out right."

Suzaku sighed. "Even if they did the other neighboring countries would no doubt have something to say about it and we'd probably have to fight them. If one of these major powers in this region falls however many of the smaller territories will surrender as well."

"And if we don't hurry and finish this war the other nations will have a chance to band together and counter attack." Euphemia finished.

"Right," Suzaku said in moronful tones. Then a faint smile crossed his face. "But from what I here about how the nobles around here bicker it might take them a couple years to even so much as agree that we're their enemy before they even begin doing anything about us."

Euphie smiled slightly at this. "And there's still our plan to put in motion."

"That'll take a lot less time than this mess," Suzaku replied.

Euphie sighed and rested her head against Suzaku's chest. "I just wish we could do it faster but with father having us run all over the place fighting wars of expansion..."

"We'll do it," Suzaku affirmed. "Even if it takes decades we'll do it."

Euphie smiled up at him. "Suzaku..."

"Pardon if I'm interupting something good," said a sing song voice that made them both nearly jump. Standing at the entrance to the tent was a man in a white coat with silver blue hair and wire rimmed glasses on his forehead. Beside him was a woman in an orange uniform with purple blue hair. The first man was Earl Lyold Asplund while the woman was Ceicle Croomy, the head members of the engineers that had been placed under Euphemia's control.

"I'm sorry about this my lady, I told him to at least announce himself." Ceicle said glaring at Lyold.

"I did announce myself," Lyold objected. "Anyway's Princess Cornelia and Prince Clovis need to see you both in the command tent pronto."

"Right," Euphemia said standing up.

The four of them strood out of the tent towards the much larger tent with about a dozen guards around it. The two by the flaps pulled the flaps away and allowed them to enter. Inside were Cornelia, Clovis, Bartly, Darlton, and Guliford standing around a large table with a map of the world spread across it. On the table were dozens of the markers represting forces of Britannian, Alagaesia, Fire Nation, and any other factions that had large armies.

The Britannain army was spread out along the north, south, and on the islands north west of Britannia. Other forces were stationed at major cities and large critical forts. To the north the Fire nation had it's forces spead out across the land. Large numbers of their forces were hitting the faltering Earth Kingdom. Others were expandng on the mainland. The rest were either pressing the islands surrounding the Fire Nation or stationed in defence of their own territories. The Fire nations limitied numbers and wide array of fronts kept them dangerously close to the point of being over stretched. If it wasn't for their advanced weapons and vehicles they would be vulnerable. Lyold was a primary scientist working on keeping Britannia a pace with the Fire Nation.

Then there was Alagaesia to the east. The lowest technological power in the world the Empire had conquered its neighbors with the help of the Fire Nation and Britannia. The fear of the powerfull rebel movement in Alagaesia had prompted them to destroy the Varden before the revolts had spread to their own territories. The Empire had two real advantages over the Britannians and the Fire Nation. The first was sheer numbers. The second was magic.

Magic, the mysterious power that had once been used in Britannia as well as Alagaesia. But over a centuary before any of them had been born one of the greatest catastrophy's in Britannian history occured. The Third Demonic Invasion. Those who thought demons were bul could only go to Britannia. Over the course of almost two thousand years of Britannia's history had been puntuated by three invasions from forces of the damned. During the last o the three invasion's Britannia's spell casters had been obliterated. They had tried convincing the Empire to send a few spellcasters to try and breath life back into Britannia's magical community but the Empire had refused, no doubt for fear of losing it's only Tactical advantage.

Suzaku, Euphemia, Lyold, and Ceicle appraoched the map table and Cornelia nodded to them.

"Good your here, now Bartly can give us his report," she said before nodding to the General who picked up a small cue stick.

"We recently recieved a report from Prince Rolo's Intelligence force that the Empires fourth fleet at Feinstar left it's docking just over a week ago." He said pushing a large number of markers from Feinstar to the Island of Aldrasil, and Island that was split between Britannia, the Fire Nation, and Alagaesia. "They united with their fifth fleet at Aldrasil and then made for the coasts just north of the broke ridge mountians." Bartly continued pushing the Alagaesian troops to the coasts of the disputed territories just a little ways north of themselves.

"What are they doing?" Cornelia demanded.

"We don't know my lady but we confirmed that their forces have nearly sixty thousand soldiers with them." Bartly reported.

"That's an invasion army if ever I saw one," Clovis muttered.

"They haven't sent us any messages? Or informed us?" Cornelia demanded.

"No my lady," Bartly answered.

Before anyone could say anything more their came several cries of alarm from outside in the camp! Cornelia, Guliford, Dartlon, and Suzaku's hands shot to the hilt of their swords before running out side into the camp. They came out just in time to see a large crimison something come to a halt right in front of them beating its wings with tremendous force.

Standing before them was a crimsion dragon with a young man clad in finely made steel plate armor. At his side was a iridescent red sword with a ruby at it's hilt. He removed his helmet releasing his mane of long dark hair and held up a hand, palm open in token of peace. It was quite obvious who this mysterious visitor was. Murtagh son of Morzan Galbatorix's right hand and his dragon Thorn.

"My apologieze for arriving unannounced my good prince and Princess's of Britannia but King Galbatorix wanted our movements as secert as possible." Murtagh said dismounting Thorn.

"What are you here for, Dragon rider?" Cornelia demanded.

"I'm here to clarify a few issues that your spys have no doubt come upon. You do have a map near by?" Murtagh answered.

Cornelia and Clovis glanced at one another before turning back to Murtagh.

"Very well," Cornelia muttered opening the tent flaps.

They stepped back inside the tent with Thorn sticking his head inside the tent. Murtagh set his helmet down on the table and pointed to the Broke ridge mountians.

"We've received intelligence that suggests that the remnants of the Varden and their allies have taken refuge in these lands, hiding in these mountains. King Galbatorix has ordered that I lead an expeditionary force into the mountians and destroy them." Murtagh reported before looking up from the table. "He also asked that I request any aid that you're people give us military aid against the Varden as they will no doubt have fortified their position."

"We'll have to consult his Majesty before we take any military actions to assist you but..." Clovis began to say before a guard squeezed his head through the tent flaps.

"Your Majestys, a messanger has come from Pendragon, he requests an immediate audience with you." The guard reported.

Cornelia nodded. "Very well send him in."

The guard nodded and pulled his head out of the tent before a man slipped in the little roomm given by Thorn. He bowed down to the three royal family members before rising.

"My lords and ladies, the Governor of Domino city was recently killed by a mysterious outlaw known as Zero who appears to be gathering forces just north of the Black crown Mountians." The messanger reported.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. Killing a royal Governor was considered high treason and was punishable with the death penalty.

"His Majesty, 98th Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, has commanded that Princess Cornelia take her forces north to hunt down Zero and excute him." The messanger finished.

Cornelia nodded. "Very well then. We'll make north as soon as possible but report to the Emperor that the Alagaesian army has request our aid in tracking down hostile rebels in the Broke ridge mountains."

The messanger nodded and bowed again. "Very well my princess, I shall set out tomorrow for Pendragon and report to the Emperor." He then turned and ducked around Thorn before leaving the tent.

Cornelia sighed and turned to Clovis. "I'm afraid you're going to be on your own for a bit."

"I was expecting you two might be called off," Clovis said with a sigh. Euphemia's smaller forces were attached as a supplement to Cornelia's own forces.

"If we are going to be leaving as soon as possible then I request ot take my leave to prepare for the journey north." Euphemia said.

Cornelia nodded, "Very well Euphie, we leave in the morning."

Euphie gace a little bow to Murtagh and then turned to leave followed by Suzaku, Lyold, and Ceicle. They ducked under Thorn and strood past the dragon heading back towards Euphemia's tent.

"Lyold, get your team ready to leave in the morning." Euphemia said as they walked past serveral soldier's who were staring at Thorn's massive crimson body.

"Of course your highness," Lyold replied giving a slight bow before he and Ceicle broke away from them heading towards the enigeering corps tents.

"And what of me my lady?" Suzaku asked as they reached the entrance to her tent.

"Get the men ready to go," Euphie replied as the guards pulled open her tent flaps. "And then tell them to get some rest."

She turned to face him, as serious an expression on her face as she could muster. "We have a long march ahead of us. Then report to me."

Suzaku bowed. "Yes my Lady."

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay thats this chapter. A slow one but its mostly plot development. Next time we return to the survivors of Shinjuku and the Black Knights. Read and review! **


	6. Chapter 5: The Gray City

**Ranger24: Okay here's the new chapter. Big question is where are the reviews for last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The gray city

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two days later, at the base of the Black crown mountains.

"This isn't good Kallen," Miroku said looking over Kallen's right wrist. The place where the sanghelli had slashed her had turned gangreen and swollen.

"I'm going to have to amputate your arm." Miroku said solemly.

"What!?" Kallen demanded in alarm. In just over a week since Shinjuku's destuction Zero had lead them south towards the Black crown mountains with what supplies and live stock the people had left slowly burning away. Zero had given all those who had helped defend Shinjuku the title of being a Black Knight. Whenever the villagers had made camp the new Black Knights had drilled endlessly under the more experinced Black Knights like Kanda, Allen, or Ed in battle either on horseback or on foot. Kallen had done her best in the drills but her injury had prevented her from doing as well as she knew she could have. Now she was going to lose her whole arm!

"It's that or you could die." Miroku said coldly.

"But how am I supposed to train or fight?" Kallen demanded.

"I think I have a solution for that," Wriny said sitting down next to her. "I'm a maker of Automail Prosthetic limbs."

"What?" Kallen said raising an eyebrow.

"See plenty of people lose limbs and they need to get them replaced. I can make you a whole new arm allowing you to keep training and fighting." Wriny stated.

"Your not joking around are you?" Kallen said coldly.

Wriny shook her head. "Nope, I've done this plenty. Ed's whole left leg and right arm, their both Automail's I made. Then there's Orange."

Orange was the standarded bearing man who always accompanied Zero. They hadn't been old his real name so most people just called him Orange due to his eye color.

"His left eye, several of his ribs, and his left arm are all Automail." Wriny added.

"So could this procedure work to the point where Kallen wouldn't suffer any harmfull side effects?" Miroku asked.

Wriny nodded. "Hopefully."

Kallen gulped. "Alright, do it."

Wriny smiled. "You're lucky I've got one I've been working on for a while now in case Ed needed a spare. It's not quiet finished but I should have it done before the morning."

"Then we'd best do this tonight." Miroku said turning about and setting a teapot over his camp fire and pulling out a few leaves. "These will keep you out for a few hours after the tea is done, that should give me the time to opperate."

Kallen gulped and took a long look at her arm as Wriny ran off to grab the spare arm. Miroku set about laying out a bed roll for Kallen along with a pan beside it next to a log. Then he packed several pare blankets under the upper half of the bed roll and motioned of Kallen to lie down on it. She removed her shirt and, with some assistance from Miroku, placed her arm on the log.

Finnally the tea kettle began to whistle as Kallen gave on last look at her limb. Miroku removed the kettle and ground up the leaves in his hand before dropping them into the kettle stirring it around a little with a wooden spoon. Then he poured it out in to a tin cup he'd brought with him and handed it to Kallen.

"Bottoms up," she muttered before drinking the whole cup. Almost immedatly her vision began to go fuzzy. She struggled to keep her eyes open four about a minute before they slid shut and she leaned against the pillow and knew no more.

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kallen awoke to intense pain and a strange weight on her right side. She looked down to see that her right arm up to the shoulder was gone. In it's place was a strange metalic limb that had slightly claw like apperance to the hand.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked.

She turned her head to see him sitting beside her with a cup of tea in his hands. Wriny was sitting beside munching on a biscut.

"Well my right side hurts like hell but otherwise fine," Kallen said sitting up.

"Well time to see if the Automail works," Wriny said standing up.

She pulled Kallen to her feet and picked up a fallen twig. "Take the twig from my hand. Using an Automail is the same as using anyother part of your body, it's just a lot heavier."

Kallen reached out with her new arm shakely and took the twig out of Wriny's hand. Wriny grinned.

"Alright! Another sucessful surgery by Wriny Rockfeller!" Wriny said happily.

"I suggest you have something to eat quick Kallen," Miroku said as he began to roll up the bed roll. "We'll be setting out again in an hour."

Kallen frowned before turning to look at the rest of the camp. The simple fact was that although the villagers had managed to gather a couple of weeks worth of supplies from the feilds around Shinjuku the majority of what they had took work with was low provisions. They had scavanged weapons and armor from the sanghelli and Calares's men after the battle and had gathered up any horses and pack animals they could find but they had only a few wagons and carts to carry what they had gathered. What they did have was under close watch from Ed, Al, and several of the defenders of Shinjuku.

Then Kallen turned to look over to where Zero stood silently beside his horse. Although Zero had saved them he had revealed to the villagers nothing about himself. He dined almost always alone so they never saw his face.

"Hey Wriny," Kallen said still watching Zero. "What do you know about Zero?"

Wriny sighed as she stopped gathering up her belongings to face Kallen.

"You could say I'm one of the few people who's seen him without that mask of his," Wriny said. "About two years ago he and Orange showed up outside the abbey where I was finishing up my training in producing Auto mail. They were both badly injured and we did our best to nurse them back to health. Zero didn't say anything for a very long time, about three months."

"What he say after three months?" Kallen asked.

"He said he wanted provisions for a trip he planned to take. Said he needed to find his path. Orange wanted to go with him but Zero told him to stay at the abbey. We didn't see hide nor hair of Zero for a year and a half." Wriny replied. "When he did come back finally he was... Changed. He'd gained something that just made you want to follow him, believe in him, help him you know?"

Kallen frowned. That was the stange thing. Even with all of the hardships of the road Zero's position of Leadership had never been inquestion, not once.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"He said he wanted to change the world for the better, to end the suffering of the people, to bring justice back. He asked for anyone who was willing to help him in his mission and well those who were willing or could leave the abbey formed up as the first of his Black Knights." Wriny finished.

"So what's his plan then?" Kallen asked.

Wriny shrugged. "That, I have no idea's about."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Serveral hours later the whole group was moving along the edge of the Black crown mountains heading south west. The Villagers from Shinjuku occassionally glanced up at the solid black mountains that gazed down upon them with unease. Many strange stories had been told about these mountains. They were said to be haunted by the spirits of some anceint race or wraiths from hell it's self.

Kallen rode on the chessnut colored horse she taken from Shinjuku close to Zero. He was always at the head of the march with the woman C.C on his left and Orange on his right. Oghi was close behind Zero on a pinto horse.

"Umm Master Zero?" Oghi asked.

"Yes? What is it Oghi?" Zero replied.

Oghi straightened in his horses saddle. "I was just wanting to know if you could tell us where exactly we're going?"

"We've all been branded traitors to Britannia," Zero answered. "Thus we need a place to hide and gather strength."

"Okay, but where are we going?" Oghi repeated.

"A hidden stronghold in the mountains. Hopefull it's remained untouched by time." Zero stated offically closing the matter to discution.

They continued riding south before finaly turning west as the noon day sun began to move slowly towards the afternoon. Finally they came upon a cool blue stream and Zero brought them to a halt for a break. The people gratefully refilled their water supplies and the horses drunk deeply from the stream. The trees that grey along it's banks provided shade enough for many to relax in peace while they had lunch before Zero once again called them to the march.

To their suprise he lead them north now, following the stream up into the mountains. Those on horse back were force to dismount and lead their horses up by hand.

As they rose higher and higher however Kallen noticed that they appeared to be following some sort of anceint road way. Here and there a pathing stone could still be seen, over grown with ivy. She noted this to Oghi who seemed just as interested in the road as she was.

"It's like someone used to live here, but why would someone live in these cursed mountains?" Kallen muttered.

"I don't know," Oghi replied. "But I'm starting to think Zero was right about there being something up here."

Suddenly they came upon a dead end in the road against the side of the mountain. The stream vanished amongst some bushes at the base of the mountain. But standing on the small level ground was a statue, untouched by time, of a humanoid figure. It was carved with a large stone cloak about it's shoulders and a hood over it's forehead. Long fingered hands clutched at a sword of strange design that was stabbed into the plinth. Nothing could be seen of the figures face except for a strange faint light coming from under it's hood.

Zero strood towards the cliff unperterbed as the villagers and black knights stood in silence staring at the statue.

Suddenly the light from under the hood grew and a strange cold terrifying voice spoke in a langauge that Kallen could not understand. The words of it however resonated within her and she felt her legs freeze in place. The statue however seemed to direct it's attention towards Zero. Zero then replied to it in the same strange language but the statue shot back another feirce reply.

Zero paused at whatever the statue's statement was. Then slowly he reached around his fore head and the metal plates that locked around his head withdrew up into his helmet. Then to their suprise he removed his helmet and released a mid length mane of black locks of hair. He lowered his mask under his arm and spoke again in the strange language. The statue paused and then the light faded away.

Then a tunnel appeared in the mountain side beside the bushes that vanished to reveal a grate from which the stream issued. Everyone stared in awe as Zero replaced his mask and mounted his black horse.

"Follow me," Zero commanded before riding into the tunnel.

They followed him into the tunnel as strange blue laterns burst into existence along the tunnel. They made their way down the tunnel in silence until they came out on the otherside of tunnel on a massive valley. But it wasn't the valley that shocked them, it was the massive stone wall that was before them. There was a large oak gate that was open a jar.

They passed in side staring about to see a large square of buildings. They looked as though they had just been repainted yesterday. The buildings were built in sprialing terraces. They continued to make their way through the city streets to what looked like a massive tower in the cities center with a huge base buildings with twisting columns along the outside.

"What is this place?" Kallen asked.

"This city was the home of a people known as the Gray folk. They abandoned their cities thousands of years ago but left powerful spells to preserve them." C.C said calmly.

"This is our new home," Zero said calmly.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay short chapter but it get's us along in the story. Next time... well I have to think on that. Damned writers block. Anyways read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Black and White

**Ranger24: Sorry for the wait. Technical difficulites and a full scale rewrite took their toll on the speed of the release of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Black and white.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two weeks later, the town of Springfeild.

"Our objective is the release of the surviving warriors of Kyoshiro Toudho, from the Britannian Stockade at Domino," Zero proclaimed as he stood a top a small stage built in the town square.

Springfeild had become one of the first towns of the Black Knights had helped. Britannia's army was more focused with expansion and less with internal security so raiders and bandits constantly assaulted small towns around the country side. The Black Knights had taken it upon themselves to protect small towns like Springfeild. Because of this they gained battlefeild experince and more recruits from the towns they helped. Zero's forces of just over sixty had grown to nearly four hundred in just two weeks.

But right now Kallen could only stare in shock at Zero.

Kyoshiro Toudho had lead a highly sucessful resistance against the Britannians in the north until he had been defeated by Prince Schnizel and captured with most of his high ranking officers and soldiers. Still that had been almost a year ago and Toudho had yet to be executed as he had the support of thousands of people, if Britannia exectued Toudho it would face a cival revolt of unprecedented levels.

One of the men from one of the towns they had helped named Peter Griffin raised his hand.

"Excuse, uhh... Zero, how exactly are we supposed to storm a city rescue five hundred plus captives and get out alive?"

"Leave that to me," Zero replied. "But this is a volunteer only mission. I need only at least fifty warriors to make this raid."

Zero turned away from them. "Those who will aid me should join me here on the stage."

Kallen glanced at the other black knights and then strood forward with Oghi, Tamaki, Duncan, and dozens of others. Many stayed back however, most of them being the fresh troops from the local villages about the Black Crown Mountians. Zero turned to face them and nodded.

"Very well you all shall accompany me to Domino, the rest of you shall return to the stronghold."

"Who's in command while you're gone lord Zero?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"I leave Kanda in command. If we do not return to the stronghold in eight days, assume the worst." Zero replied.

"You heard him people move out!" Kanda shouted.

-------------------------------------------------

Four days later, Domino city.

Suzaku yawned loudly and stretched as he stepped out of the city citadel into the cool darkness of night. Domino was primarily a trade cross roads but with its position in relation to the northern border with the Fire Nation it was a key buffer city between Britannia's heartland and the Fire nations colonies.

However this city had come with a morbid price for britannia. Lelouch had been lost trying to take this very city almost two years ago. They had never found a body at the sight of the massacre and all the signs indicated one terrible fact, Lelouch had been killed by Sayian's almost two year before. A vengefull Cornelia had launched a brutal assault into the Sayian territories and like the Sanghelli before, driven the Sayian's into the mountians.

He crossed the courtyard of the keep heading for the private quarters of the local knights. Offically it was the breifing room for the city knights. Unoffically it was their bar and club. He pushed open the door to find Guliford and Darlton enjoying shots of whiskey at a table while other knights drank around the tavern. He strood over to the bar and wrapped his hands on the counter. The bar Tender strood over to him.

"What can I get you sir?" The Bar Tender asked.

"Just a water please," Suzaku replied.

"You sure? I got some fresh casks of white wine in the back." The Bar Tender said.

"Just a water," Suzaku repeated.

The Bar Tender sighed and set to work on fixing the drink before placing the glass on the counter. Suzaku took the glass and took a long drink. The cool liquid satted his dry throat and he lowered his glass and set it down on the counter.

It had been nearly three weeks since they'd left Clovis in the south, a week and a half since they'd arrived in Domino, and four days since the last reported sighting of Zero. The leads they'd gotten on Zero and his "Black Knights" were sketchy at best. The rumor of the Black Knights was spreading across the northern lands like wild fire. The Britannia's got little help from local villagers and farmers who seemed to support the black knights. Any Village the Black Knights aided was found abandoned, the people having left to join Zero's crusade for justice.

Personally Suzaku felt some respect for the so called Knight of justice. He was protecting the people while the Britannian army was unable to do so. But Zero was a threat to the Empire and thus was to be arrested and executed.

At that moment someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked around to see Lyold.

"Hope I'm not bothering you but I need your help with something." Lyold said with his usual smirk.

Suzaku groaned. "Please tell me you aren't going to have me test the musket again."

"Oh I'm sure we've got the powder levels right this time." Lyold replied waving his hand dismissivly.

Lyold's latest project was an attempt to make a smaller version of the cannon artillery peices he'd already developed for the army. The plan was for a weapon usable by the infantry and light weight. Of course that meant having Suzaku fire test the prototypes. More often then not the weapon either a, back fired horribly and nearly killed him or b, fired but merely sent the lead ball flying three feet before it hit the ground.

"Now come on," Lyold said pulling Suzaku to his feet. "Science waits for no man!"

"I thought that was time?" Suzaku said before Lyold rushed him out of the bar.

"Oh whatever!" Lyold sighed.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile by the city sewer dump.

Britannia's advances in civil engineering had produced a double edged sword in the form of in door plumming. True water could flow into and out of every home in the city, but all the waste had to go somewhere. So several miles from the city, the massive sewage pipes gave out over a large ditch which was always guarded by four very under paid soldiers who were forced to live in a small hut no more than fifty yards from the pipe. The guards worked in six hour shifts and right now being late at night the night guards were on duty.

"God I can't wait to be rotated out of this job," one of the two guards muttered clutching his noes.

"Tell me about it, I'd rather be hunting the sanghelli or the Sayian's then watching a fucking sewage pipe," his comerade agreed.

There came a rustle from the near by bushes and the guards frowned lowering their pikes.

"What do you suppose that was?" The first asked.

At that moment a crossbow bolt went flying into the mans throat and he collapsed dead. his comerade's eyes widened in alarm.

"What the devil?!" He said before a second bolt caught him in the throat as well.

Out of the hut came the other two guards, still in their underwear, drawing swords.

"What the hell is going on he..." One started to say before some one suddenly came out of the pushes and rammed a fork like weapon into his chest. His comerade raised his sword to strike only for the assailant to turn and quickly finish him as well. The guard collapsed to the ground dead and the assailant straighted and threw back the hood of the cloak she wore.

Kallen breathed a grateful sigh and beckoned to the bushes from which emerged the rest of the Black Knight assault force. Zero strood out of the bushes followed by Orange and C.C.

"Excellent work Kouzuki," Zero said cooly.

Kallen nodded her head in respect. "Thank you lord Zero."

Zero nodded back before turning to the rest of the strike team. "Guard unit assume positions, the rest of you into the tunnel."

Two Black Knights quickly began stripping the armor of the britannian guards while two others tossed the bodies into the sewage pool. Within minutes two false guards stood watch over the tunnel and the slain guards were nowhere in sight. The strike force quickly moved into the tunnel with Zero in the lead. No one had torches but C.C and Wriny held strange glowing blue lanterns.

They marched in silence, several of the black knights stuffing cloth strips into their nostrils to avoid smelling the foul stench about them. The marched for what seemed like eternity, slowly drawing closer to the unsuspecting city of Domino.

---------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minute later, Domino city Stockade.

The Stockade was about the least pleasent place in the entire city of Domino. Four floors below ground and three above the structure housed everyone from petty criminals to prisioners of war. In one of the lower sell blocks a man in his mid thirties was a knelling position with his arms confined by a white straight jacket. He had dark brown hair and hard face, his dark eyes staring calmly at the black wall beyond his cell bars. This was Kyoshiro Toudho.

Toudho was thankfully not alone in this particular cell block as many key rebel leaders had also been locked up in these particular cells. Right across from his cell and two the right was a rotund man in a similar straight jacket. His white hair matched his straight jacket perfectly. This was Senba one of Toudho's officers. To Toudho's left was a man not much younger than Toudho with blue hair named Urabe. On Toudho's right was a young man with glasses, black hair, and a bowl hair cut known as Asahina. Then on Senba's left there was a woman with short cut dark hair known as Chiba and on Senba's right a second woman with dark skin and blonde hair Known as Rahkshata Cawla.

Of course talking wasn't much of an option since there were about a half dozen guards in the cell block armed with pole axes. One of the guards took a drag on the cigarette he was smoking.

"I hope this teaches you bunch not to mess with Britannia, you're all lucky his majesty hasn't called for your summary executions." He said smirking at them.

"Eh lay of the traitors Mort," another guard said. "It's their own necks they risked with their revolt so no use telling them they were fools."

Toudho didn't respond but simply closed his eyes resuming his focus.

"Oh great, this ones into all of that meditation crap," one guard said pointing to Toudho.

"Hey maybe he'll start floating," another suggested.

"That's bull shit and you know it," the guard known as Mort shot back taking another drag on his cigar.

Suddenly from above there came a loud clanging sound and cries of pain. The guards quickly glanced up at the ceiling before looking at eachother.

"What the hell was that?" One asked.

"Jacobs, Gent go see what the trouble is." The sergeant of the guard ordered.

The two guards rushed for the stair case that lead up to the higher level cell blocks. There was silence for a few seconds except for the sound of the foot steps of the two guards fading into the distance. Then there was a loud clang and the sound of the clash of steel against steel quickly followed by cries of pain. Mort swore and threw his cigarette on the ground and stamping it out with his foot.

"Must be a prision riot!" He snarled.

"Yaxely, Fronel stay here and guard the prisoners! The rest of you with me!" The sergeant ordered drawing his broadsword.

The majority of the guards rushed up the stair case weapons ready leaving the guards Yaxely and Fronel all alone.

"Shit, you think this might be a prison break?" Yaxely muttered.

"Hell if I know, let's just stay put like the sergeant said," Fronel replied.

Then there came the sound of foot steps on the stair case and the two guards lowered their poleaxes into a ready grip.

"Who's there?" Yaxely demanded.

Then the source of the foot steps revealed himself. Standing there on the stairs, sword dripping with fresh blood was Zero. The two guards stiffened in alarm.

"Zero!" Both cried out.

At that moment however Kallen came flying down the stair case and she fell upon the two guards. With a quick thrust of her knife she killed Fronel. Yaxely moved to strike her with his polearm but Before he could even swing his weapon his arms were cut clean off by Zero's Katanna. He screamed in agony as blood sprayed from the stumps of his truncated limbs. With a quick slash Zero finished him off and he fell to the stone floor dead.

Zero promptly whiped his sword on the talbards of the dead guards and returned his weapon to its sheath. Then he turned to face Toudho who opened his eyes with a frown of suspcion.

"They called you Zero, are you truly the one who killed Viceroy Calares?" He asked.

"Yes I am the one who killed him. But now I need the aid of willing warriors and excellent commanders," Zero replied.

"And why should my warriors and I fight for you Zero?" Toudho asked.

"Because unlike those before me it is within my power to bring britannian to it's knees and not just Britannia, but the Fire nation and the Empire as well." Zero answered.

"A bold claim," Rahkshata said from inside her cell eyeing Kallen's automail. "Don't tell me. You got that from Wriny."

Kallen blinked in suprise. "Umm... yes she put gave it to me because my old arm was done for."

"Well it looks like she did a decent enough job on it but she always had a little room to improve." Rahkshata lamented.

"We can discuss craftsmen ship after we leave," Zero said cutting the scientist short. "Toudho, will you fight for me?"

Toudho closed his eyes deep in thought for a moment then he opened them and nodded.

"If you can free my men and we can recover our arms from the prison armory then escape will not be a challange. We shall fight for you Zero." Toudho said bowing his head to Zero.

Zero nodded back and drew out his sword before slashing at the cell doors lock! The blade cut the lock clean apart with a breif spark but no visible damage to the blade. Kallen yanked the door open as Zero set to work cutting the other cell doors open. Using her knife Kallen cut the bands that held the arms of the captives in place. Once freed Toudho rose to his feet and stretched.

"Hope you guys aren't to rusty," Kallen muttered.

"Rusty my ass," Senba growled pulling Yaxely's sword out of it's sheath. Urabe quickly did the same with Fronel's blade.

"Let's move," Zero ordered making for the staircase.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Citadeal.

Suzaku gulped as he lifted the musket up to his shoulder and set the long match towards the powder pan. His target was a scarecrow dummy about twenty yards away. Lyold, Ceicle, and a third woman known as Mareil Lubie, another of Lyold's assistants, were hiding behind a sand bag shelter with acouple of medics on hand.

"When ever you're ready sir Kuurugi!" Lyold shouted.

Suzaku muttered a curse taking aim. He closed his eyes praying that he didn't end up losing his eyebrows or getting his head on fire. Then he pulled the trigger!

The match hit the powder pan! Then there was a flash and a bang!

Suzaku opened his eyes to see a hole in the chest of the scarecrow and the muzzel of his musket smoking. Lyold gave a little cheer of delight.

"Hooray!" He shouted strolling forward as Suzaku lowered the musket. Lyold, Ceicle, and Mareil emerged from cover.

"So we won't have to run anymore tests with this thing?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh we'll have to prove to the nobles and his Majesty that this is a viable weapon in battle," Lyold said taking the musket from Suzaku.

"So that's one more win for us I'd say," Mareil said happily.

"Sir Kuurugi!" Someone shouted, coming into the small firing range. Suzaku turned on his heel to see a soldier running up to him.

"There's a mass break out occuring at the stockade! Princess Cornelia is ordering all forces to move to intercept!" The soldier said saluting.

Suzaku muttered a curse running over to the table where he'd left his longswords. He strapped them on and set his helemt on his head before turning for the exit.

"Suzaku," Lyold said tossing him the musket. Suzaku caught the musket and sawit was reloaded and ready to fire again. Lyold then threw him a powder horn and bag of ammo.

"You might need that," Lyold said winking.

Suzaku nodded and slung the musket over his shoulder. Suzaku rushed out of the courtyard and Lyold sighed sitting down on a stool.

"So who wants to start working on giant fighting mechanical warriors?" He asked.

------------------------------------

Two minutes later at the stockade entrance.

Several Britannia soldiers cried out in pain as several of the black knights armed with repeating crossbows cut them down. Right out front was a man hole that the black knights had used to enter the city.

At that moment Zero came out of the stockade followed by Toudho who was now wearing a light weight dark green suit of armor made mostly of leather with metal splints underneath. At his side was a long Katanna with a black sheath and an extra length grip. A large bow and quiver of black feathered arrows on his back. Behind him Urabe, Senba, Chiba, and Asahina were armored in similar appreal and armed with similar weapons.

"We need to secure the area until all of you men can escape into the sewers Toudho," Zero said clamly as Toudho set a black helmet with two long red plumes going down his back.

"Agreed, we should set up road blocks quickly and make ready for britannian reinforcements, Princess Cornelia is in the city along with Princess Euphemia. Their forces will no doubt try to stop us." Toudho said pulling his bow out and nocking an arrow.

The Black Knights and a hand full of Toudho's men rushed out grabbing stray carts and barrels and pushing them into the way of the two streets that lead to the stockade. The rest of Toudho's men began to clamber down into the sewer and escape. Just as the last barrel was rolled into place there came the sound of heavy boots heading towards them.

"Here they come!" Chiba shouted.

"Make ready!" Zero ordered!

Anyone with a crossbow or a bow lined up by the barraciads and took aim as the britannian soldiers came charging around the bends! The soldiers were quickly meet by a storm of arrows and crossbow bolts. Many feel dead and the rest realized that they weren't getting to the stockade without a fight.

As more britannian's arrived to join the battle more of Toudho's men escaped down the manhole. But with only enough room to drop them down one at a time.

As around the first one hundred of Toudho's men there came the whineying of horses and around the street corner came Cornelia mounted on her horse followed by Guilford and Darlton. She reined in her horse glaring at the barricade.

"Show yourself Zero!" She shouted drawing her sword. "Come out and fight!"

Zero then climbed on top the barricade, wrapped in his long black cape.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia, it's a pleasure." He said making a slight bow.

Cornelia muttered a curse under her breath.

"You coward, throw down your weapons right now and you will receive a quick death." She said.

"Death unfortunately is not very high on my to do list." Zero said clamly stepping down from the barricade.

"Attack the barricades! Break through and stop them!" Cornelia ordered.

"Yes my lady!" Guliford replied snapping off a salute, drawing his own sword. He gave a wave to the soldier's behind them.

"Forward! All hail Britannia!" He shouted.

"All hail Britannia!" The soldiers shouted charging towards the barricade forming up a sheild wall to defend against the arrows and cross bow bolts. They reached the barricade ready to begin ripping it apart only for Toudho to vault over the barricade sword drawn! With a swift stroke of his blade two Britannia soldiers fell dead! Right behind Toudho came several of the black knights and a hand full of his own warriors along with Ishida and Chibasa. The two forces clashed swords against swords and men screamed as they fell to the ground slain.

Corneila gritted her teeth in frustration as her men failed to break through Toudho's defensive forces.

"Where are the rest of our soldiers?" Cornelia demanded.

"They must be still enroute my lady. Many were just awakened from bed." Darlton replied.

At that moment Suzaku came around the corner behind them musket in hand.

"Kuurugi get yourself in there!" Cornelia ordered. "And before you ask we already gave them the option of surrender!"

Suzaku nodded. "Yes my lady."

Suzaku raised the musket taking aim into furious melee aiming at a spearmen of Toudho's who was on top of the barricade. He light the match and pulled the trigger! There was a bang, Cornelia's horse whineyed in alarm, and the soldier Suzaku had aimed at fell back dead. Cornelia quickly regained control of her horse as Suzaku swung his musket over his shoulder.

"I take it Earl Asplund finally got his project to work," Guliford said.

Suzaku nodded drawing his swords.

"Warn me next time you fire that thing," Cornelia growled.

Suzaku nodded. "My apologieze your majesty."

Then without another word he charged forward swords ready! He rushed into the melee and clashed with one of the Black Knights. The over confident Black Knight tried to quickly stab Suzaku with his sword. Suzaku however side stepped the blow and swung one of his longswords into the warrior's chest. He quickly yanked out his sword and turned about to find another enemy.

"Suzaku Kuurugi!" Someone shouted.

Suzaku turned about just in time to block a slash from Toudho's Katanna. Suzaku gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to hold back Toudho.

"I'm almost suprised to see you standing against me with drawn sword." Toudho said coldly. "It has been a long time my former student."

"I'm not the same boy you knew all of those years ago Sensei!" Suzaku snarled swinging back one of his longswords and striking back at Toudho who jumped back and countered with a strike of his own. Suzaku once again dodged the attack and treid to faint Toudho but his former Sensei easily predicted his move and deflected the real blow.

"You are still using only the standard attacks Kuurugi, use the unorthodox!" Toudho snapped.

The old relfex to obey Toudho's suggestions took over and Suzaku tried to sweep Toudho's legs before trying to cross slash Toudho. Toudho jumped back away from Suzaku's leg and blocked Suzaku's attack. Toudho slashed at Suzaku's face before flipping the katanna around and clashing with Suzaku's swords again.

"Balance out your stance, pick up the pace on your attacks!" Toudho barked.

Suzaku broke the sword lock and brought his swords down at Toudho who blocked effiecently. They're swords clashed again and again making a small clear circle around their furious battle of blades. Sweat poured down Suzaku's neck and back under his arm as he tried to over power Toudho but his former sensei knew his moves back to front.

After what seemed like an eternity of swords striking swords Toudho knocked Suzaku's left hand sword out of his hand and the blade went flying down the street. Suzaku cursed nearly dropping his other sword as pain came from his nearly dislocated left wrist.

To his suprise however Toudho sheathed his sword.

"What are you doing?" Suzaku demanded.

"This battle is over." Toudho said simply before jumping over the barricade.

Suzaku glanced about to find to his suprise that apart from many dead bodies he was all alone by the barricade. He clambered onto the barricade to see Toudho jump down into the sewers. Standing over the man hole was Zero all alone. Suzaku raised his longsword for the fight but Zero raised a hand palm open.

"I have no quarrel with you Suzaku Kuurugi, my fight is against Britannian and all of those who use their power to opprese those weaker than themselves." Zero said calmly.

"Don't make me laugh!" Suzaku snapped. "You're just some bastard who wants power and will do anything to cause destruction to anything or anyone that crosses you!"

"That is a matter of opinion. Give my regards to Princess Euphemia and Princess Nunnally." Zero said before jumping down into the sewers.

"Hey!" Suzaku shouted rushing towards the man hole. But before he could even get closer than ten yards to the manhole an explosion ripped the street apart! The street collapsed in on the sewer tunnel below and Suzaku muttered a curse sheathing his sword. There was no way to catch Zero now.

Still what Zero had said ran through Suzaku's head. Why had he asked him to give his regards to Nunnally? Whatever the reason Suzaku knew the only way to get an answer was to ask Zero himself. He clambered over the barricade and strood over to the second of his swords andsheathed it as Cornelia and her guards rushed forward to meet him.

"That bastard," Cornelia growled.

"We will find him my lady. Zero cannot escape us for long." Guliford assured.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay finally through this chapter and it was along one. Now that I'm passed this point I can begin moving onto the grand awesome stuff! Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Drawing the dark

**Ranger24: Okay new chapter lets go people.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Drawing the dark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two weeks later, Domino City Citadel.

To say the least Suzaku was close to being feed up with this crazy game of subterfuge that the Britannian's had been playing to try and track down Zero. After the raid on Stockade and Toudho's release the Black Knights had appearntly received a flood of fresh recruits from the small villages around the border of Britannian territory. It was estimated that Zero now had nearly two and a half thousand soldiers at his command. To make matters worse any sightings of Zero normally came to late for Cornelia to deploy her forces to assault Zero.

So here he stood in the map room of the Citadel in Domino city beside Euphemia's chair as the commander of the city's defensive forces, Colonel Roy Mustang gave the latest stream of bad news. All the while everyone had one eye trained on Cornelia who looked more agitated than most people should safely be.

"With Zero's forces gaining more troops from the border towns and small factions in the unconquered territories we estimate that with in a few weeks he could have an army in the tens of thousands," Mustang report setting additional markers on the map to represent the latest additional forces Zero could receive. "Any attempts to find out where he and his forces are striking from have come up with nothing. We can only assume he has a base some where in the northern territories."

"How the hell can he be hiding a base right under our noes? A camp of the size you're suggesting would be almost instantly noticable!" Darlton demanded.

"We're not sure how he's doing it General but..." Roy heistated for a moment. "Some of the men think Zero maybe using magic to conceal his forces."

"Unless he's some kind of demon from the very pits of hell itself, that's impossible." Cornelia said coldly. "Any officer in the army knows the rules of magic."

Magic's rules, a twisting net of dangers that were quiet obvious flaws when you considered them. Although the Empire had refused to give Britannia or the Fire Nation magic itself several secrets about magic had been revealed. They knew that magic was just as strenous on the body as if you did the task with mundain means. They also knew about it's distance problem and the fact that if one over used magic they would die.

"Yes we're all aware of magics problems but still we can't rule out the possibility that Zero may be able to use magic." Mustang replied.

"Then wouldn't it be more effective to capture Zero rather than to kill him?" Euphemia asked.

"Capturing people who have magic abbilites isn't somehting so easily done," Mustang answered. "I served with the expeditionary forces that beat down the Varden rebellion. Whenever we captured someone who used magic they normally quickly killed themself before we could secure them. When we did subdue one the Empire would always use some speacil potion to supress the magic users powers but they never gave us any."

"So we go back to figuring out the real problem of how to catch Zero." Lyold said leaning back in his chair.

"Going out and searching for him aimlessly is fool hardy, we'd need our full forces to defeat Zero and spreading out with a search party would result in disaster." Darlton said crossing his arms.

"Then we make Zero come to us." Cornelia said suddenly standing up.

"What are you talking about my lady?" Mustang said perplexed.

"Zero normally comes running the moment he hears of trouble in the local area. We can use this to our advantage by drawing him into an open battle." Cornelia answered picking up one of the cue sticks. "We march on Surdana and Zero will come."

This took Suzaku by a certian amount of suprise. Almost a centurary ago the city of Surdana had dominated the eastern coastline territories From the black crown mountains in the north to hidden villages in the south. Surdana's position as a key trading position gave it massive revenu allowing it's influence to expand to such a degree. Unfortunatly Surdana had been a major target of the Demonic hordes of Mundus during the last demonic invasion.

The fighting during that war was the stuff of legends to britannians and just about anyone else on the contient. Every people willing to fight Mundus had battled his monsterous hordes with every fiber of their being. The Sanghelli had even united under the Banner of a religous leader known as an Arbiter who had lead the sanghelli to many victories. But in the war Surdana had been sacked by Mundus forces and it's entire royal family butchered. When Surdana fell it seemed as though Britannia would be the next victim of Mundus wrath. If it hadn't been the betrayl of the Dark Knight Sparda Mundus would have destroyed Britannia.

With the country ravaged and the political and military leaders slaughtered Surdana broke apart into a mass of factionalized territories that Britannia, the Fire Nation, and now the Empire were slowly devouring. Surdana had been repopulated and rebuilt but it's strength wasn't enough to bring it's former territories under it's control. Still the city held vast infulence over the smaller feidoms around it as a major trade nexus and the former capital.

"My lady attacking Surdana might bring the wrath of the neighboring Territories down on us. If they all mustered together and attacked us we'd be finished." Mustang warned.

"I recognize the risks Colonel Mustang but I doubt Zero would be able to resist such a challenge," Cornelia replied before turning to Guliford.

"Guliford, send word to his majesty of my plans and request reinforcements." She said and Guiford nodded.

"Yes my Lady." He said quickly before leaving the chamber.

Then Cornelia turned to Lyold. "Lyold I want you to organize the preperation of seige weaponry and get to work on having some of those little toys of yours ready to go before we get word or reinforcements from the Emperor."

"Of course Princess," Lyold said making a little bow before strooling on out with his hands in his pockets.

Then to Suzaku's suprise Cornelia turned to him. "Kuurugi I want you to organize forces to comence a observation mission to Surdana. I want to know what we are dealing with exactly."

Suzaku nodded. "Of course you majesty."

--------------------------------------

The Gray City four days later.

Kallen groaned as she strood out into the city and glanced about at the dozens of people strollingaround either to the market or to work. When they had first arrived the city had been empty and deviod of life. But now with so many people joining Zero the city was a bustling metropolis. Almost every tower had a flag of the Black Knights atop it with the largest banner over the citadel where Zero lived.

She made her way down the street towards the citadel passing through the city market place. SHe weaved through the stalls in the market before arriving at the entrance to the citadel. The four guards stepped aside to let her through. She pushed open the doors and stepped into the entrance chamber and made her way to the central stair case and climbed it to the top slowly heading to the top floor, Zero's office.

When she arrived outside the office the two guards at the door lowered their spears in front of her.

"Zero sent for me," she said calmly.

The first guard frowned. "Name?"

"Kallen Kouzuki."

The guard nodded and pulled up a sheet of paper. He looked it over and nodded.

"You're clear," he said lifting his spear as his comerade did the same.

Kallen nodded and opened the door and quickly stepped inside. Zero's office was his private space. The stone floor was unadorned but the walls were covered with book cases and racks filled with tombs and scrolls. The center peice of the room was chess set on a glass table. Behind that was Zero's desk which was covered in paper work, being the leader of a massive rebel army did have it's downsides.

Then there was Zero himself, seated in a high backed black chair. It lacked any finery or embroidary to suggest it was expensive or made for a noble. But many people in the city would give anything for Zero, he'd given them hope. The city had, to their suprise, full pluming, it's own orchird, and plenty of land behind it's walls suitable for farming. A name for it was something they hadn't found so many simply called it the gray city or the black citadel.

Kallen bowed to Zero quickly. "Kallen Kouzuki, reporting as requested lord Zero."

"You may rise," Zero said lacing his gloved fingers.

Kallen straightened up as Zero pushed forward a small sheet of paper. She picked it up and frowned.

"My inquire what this is?" She asked.

"Your transfer orders," Zero answered simply.

This to say the least caught Kallen off guard.

"What unit am I being assigned to then?" She asked.

"My bodyguard force," Zero replied.

Kallen blinked in suprise.

"You're an excellent fighter, capable of following orders, and you have reason to fight," Zero said. "I need people like that."

"But..."

"You object?" He asked.

Kallen shook her head. "No but..." She glanced at her Automail arm. Even though the surgery had been a sucess and had been weeks ago she still had trouble using the arm sometimes. It was heavier and slower, she had actually started fighting left handed to avoid agitating it.

Zero nodded understanding. "I've taken you impairment into effect. And I have plans to turn that arm of yours into a strength rather than a weakness. Rhakshata will fill you in on that."

Then he rose to his feet. "I have to know right now if your are willing to take this position. There are almost two thousand warriors at my command, anyone of them would be willing to fill this job but I'm asking you because you are one of the best warriors in the Black Knights. So," he said drawing out his Katanna. "Will you Kallen Kouzuki join my bodyguard?"

Kallen paused for a moment then she smiled and nodded. "I will, lord Zero."

"Then knell," Zero commanded.

Kallen knelt down on one knee head lowered as Zero set the blunt end of his Katanna on her shoulder.

"Kallen Kouzuki, as of this moment your life is bound to my own. I die, you die. This is unrevocable and unchangeable." He said before raising his Katanna off her shoulder. "Do you swear to fight to your very last breath to defend me?"

"I do swear," Kallen replied.

"Then rise Kallen Kouzuki and serve your master," Zero said sheathing his Katanna.

Kallen rose to her feet and bowed again.

"Report to Rhakshata as soon as possible, Kanda will give you your new gear. Dismissed." Zero said.

Kallen nodded. "Yes my lord."

Then to her suprise he held out his hand. Slowly she shook it.

"See that you don't prove me wrong Kallen," Zero said casually.

"I won't my lord," she said before releasing his hand and turning to leave, brimming with pride.

* * *

**Ranger24: Ugh short chapter I hate you. Unfortunatly I cannot squeeze anything more into this chapter without it seeming to be crappy story telling. Anyways read and review. **


	9. Chapter 8: War begins

**Ranger24: Okay a slightly longer chapter than the last one but still sadly shorter than I'd like.**

* * *

Chapter 8: War begins.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Domino City six days later.

Suzaku checked his speed as he and the rest of the scouts came upon the main gate to domino city. The mass of people at the gate made it difficult for he and his small party to manuver. Undaunted however the small party pushed through the crowds as best as they could. It took several minutes before they reached the entrance to the citadel.

The guards in front of the gates stepped aside to let him pass along with his small group. Once inside the main courtyard he dismounted and handed his horses reins to a waiting servant. He removed his helmet and strood into the citadel and made his way up to the command room. When he stepped inside he found Cornelia and the rest already waiting for him. He bowed low.

"I have returned your majesty," he said smoothly.

"Very well what do you have to report?" Cornelia asked as Suzaku rose to his feet.

He strood over to the map table and pointed down at the small dot marked Surdana.

"The cities defenses are rather light. They have barely two thousand warriors but they are well trained from the looks of it. They're spread thinly over the local farm lands and the cities defenses comprise of merely the main walls with two seperate gates and then there is the main keep. The walls don't look like they're meant to resist cannon fire and the enemies current forces would be hard pressed to hold the walls." Suzaku reported before pointing at the small kingdom of Midland just north of Surdana.

"Surdana's best hope for reinforcements would come from here. Midland has a decent sized fighting force and they are under an oath of mutual protection with Surdana." Suzaku continued before pointing at a small territory along the coasts dangerously close to the Fire Nation's territory. "But a real probelm comes from here."

On the coast was the city of Cota-de-Azura home of the fearsome Spartan's. The Spartans had been one of the few major military powers that had held their own against the forces of Mundus during the Demonic invasion due to their focus on military training. Cota-de-Azura hadn't been built by the Spartans but they controlled it and the surrounding towns and outposts. The Spartans were also renowned sanghelli fighters and were known for brutal battlefeild tactics. If there was any real military strength left in the remants of Surdana's old glory it was the Spartans.

"The Spartans have appearntly also sworn alleigance to Surdana and will defend it if we attack. Aside from Midland and the Spartans however there is little help that could come to Surdana's aid. With the Fire nation pressing on Midland from the north they won't be able to help Surdana much and the Spartans don't have the numbers to make up the differances." Suzaku finished before stepping away from the table.

"That still means we can expect somewhere over five thousand warriors defending the city, and Kuurugi has neglected the forces of Caprica." Mustang said frowning.

Caprica was another coast line city further south of Cota-de-Azura. Caprica had been a lucky survivor of the demonic invasion and had maintained a large portion of the old navy of Surdana. Recently they had changed their fleet to match that of the Fire Nation with Iron clad warships with cannons taken from Britannia.

"Caprica's mostly sea power and is to far away to reach Surdana fast enough," Suzaku replied.

"And what if Zero joins the battle?" Darlton asked.

"How many do we have full told here in Domino?" Cornelia asked.

"The cities own defense forces are roughly three thousand strong. Also there are the roughly seven thousand troops you and Princess Euphemia brought with you from the southern campaigns." Mustang replied.

"Not enough then," Cornelia muttered. "Unless reniforcments come from the capital..."

"Reinforcments we don't know whether or not are coming," Euphemia noted. "Father hasn't yet given his blessing as to whether or not this assault can be launched."

"He will understand the need. If Surdana comes under our control the rest of the disputed territories will soon come under our control." Cornelia replied.

---------------------------------------

Surdana two days later.

"And you are sure about this information?" Lady Myschala, ruler of Surdana, asked.

The scout standing before her nodded.

"Our agents in Domino confirmed that the scouts from Britannia returrned there, they also confirmed that they are construct several implements of seige," he replied.

"This can only mean one thing my lady," General Dehirmon, commander of Surdana's small army, said. "The Britannian's mean to attack Surdana."

Myschala sighed and sat back on the carven throne.

"General... Do we have any chance of holding of such an assault?" She asked.

Dehirmon shook his head. "Not without reinforcements, even then against the might of Britannia's army we wouldn't last to long in a seige or an open battle."

"Then send word to Midland and Cota-de-Azura. We must have all our allies that can come quickly. Also send word to Caprica, they probably won't get to us in time but still we could use any help." Myschala commanded.

"What about the Varden?" A young girl known as Rynn. "Couldn't we ask them for help?"

Myschala shook her head. "No, we may have helped them get to southern mountains safely but they are to far away from us and with the arrival of a force from the Empire now on the shores of our lands they won't be able to risk sending anyone to our aid."

"That and we can't risk losing you and Arokh as a bargining chip," Dehirmon added.

"Alright but what about the Black Knights?" Rynn asked.

Dehirmon glanced at Myschala, the truth was the Black Knight's were still an enigma. They had done much to protect the people of the abandoned territories and attacked the Britannian's but the simple fact was that their true purpose was still hidden from them.

"If what we know of Zero and his Black Knights is true they will come and help us regardless of whether or not we call for their aid," Myschala replied. "Besides we do not know how to contact them."

"In the meantime we should prepare for the seige. Alert the civilains and begin stockpilling supplies for a seige," Dehirmon continued. "If we are to be besieged., we must be able to feed our people."

Myschala nodded. "Indeed, evacuations should be launched only if the enemy is closing in on us. Deploy scouts to keep an eye on Domino city."

Dehirmon nodded and bowed. "As you command my lady."

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Domino City.

"This just seems wrong," Euphemia bemoaned sitting in on of the chairs of her state rooms balconey. "We were allies with Surdana against the demonic invasion and now we're invading their lands just for the sake of drawing out Zero."

Suzaku nodded sadly. "It's the tragety of war, everything seems to have flatlined nearly when the war ended."

And that was a confusing perplexity of the last demonic invasion. Surdana had been beaten, Britannia's mages were gone and their secret weapon betrayed and dead, the Dragon riders suffered the upheaval of Galbatorix's destruction, the Fire Nation had just opened up full war against the earth kingdom and wiped out the Air Nomads, and the Dragon Riders obliterated. All that remained was Britannia, weak and almost powerless against the massive hordes of Mundus. If Sparda hadn't appeared it would have been the end. But now all of the allainces and freindships were gone. The old rules didn't apply anymore, the great tragety of the war. All that was left was war.

"Why do we do this?" Euphemia asked. "Invade other lands for the sake of defeating one enemy."

"I don't know," Suzaku said simply. "Whatever the reason is though it won't matter when the time comes."

Euphemia nodded soberly. "When and if it comes."

"It will, I promise." Suzaku affrimed.

Euphemia sighed and leaned her head against his chest. Silence permeated the balconey for a few minutes. Then there came a knock from the door.

Euphemia quickly removed her head from Suzaku as he turned to face the door.

"Enter," she called.

The door opened to admit a servant who bowed. "Your Pardon Princess Euphemia, but the response from the capital has arrived and Princess Cornelia has called a meeting of the commanders. You are required to attended."

Euphemia nodded and rose from her chair. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

The servant bowed and stepped out of the room. The two of them quickly followed the servant out heading down the corridor's of the citadel. They were light by hanging laterns bought from Alageasia at great price. The long blue carpet ran along the center of the corridor. They made their way through the twisting passages for a few minutes before the arrived outside the main counil chamber. The guards at the door stepped aside allowing Suzaku to open the door for Euphemia.

Once inside they found Cornelia, Guilford, Darlton, Mustang, and Lyold standing about with another man wearing the markings of a royal messanger. Cornelia nodded to Euphemia.

"Good now we can ge this started," Cornelia said turning to the messanger.

"Your message?" She asked.

The messanger bowed to her before pulling out a small scroll and unrolling it.

"To Second Princess Cornelia, acting governor of Domino city. You are here by granted permission to make war upon the city of Surdana. As to your request for reinforcements, the Seventh Division has been sent to reinforce you under the command of General Alex. May you bring the fury of Britannia's might down upon these fools. Signed His Majesty 98th Emperor Charles Zi Britannia." The messanger reported before rerolling the scroll.

Cornelia nodded.

"Very well you are dismissed," she said.

The messanger bowed and quickly swept out of the chamber. Cornelia then leaned over the map table.

"Lyold increase the rate of production of those little toys of yours. We'll need every advantage we can get," Cornelia ordered.

"Well we've managed to crank out about fifty musketts already but we're running low on supplies with which to make more," Lyold noted.

"Use whatever you need. I want a full company of troops armed with those weapons," Cornelia replied.

"As you wish, though this takes some time out of working on the next stage of the design," Lyold said with a shrug.

"What about the civilians living around and in Surdana?" Euphemia asked.

"They will be treated as noncombatants. However I want rumors spread of massacres," Cornelia answered.

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock. "But Princess Cornelia..."

"We need to play to Zero's so called need to full fill justice. He won't be able to resist bait like this." Cornelia said cutting him off. "Now everyone get to work. We have a war to fight."

Darlton, Mustang, and Guliford saluted before exiting. Lyold gave a little wave before slinking out. Euphemia however remained rooted in her place.

"Sister, I understand that we must draw out Zero but if we spread rumors of massacres it might give Zero more support," Euphemia said.

"He already has the hearts of most of the peseantry, getting rid of Zerois our only hope of restoring order," Cornelia replied. "Its a price we must pay to bring justice."

Euphemia was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Very well. I'll take my leave sister."

She turned and strood out of the chamber Suzaku close behind. He tried to speak but found no words. When they finally returned to Euphemia's chamber's she closed the door behind them and turned to face Suzaku.

"Suzaku Kuurugi, my knight. What I'm asking of you bars on treason. I want you to find out as much as you can about Govoner Calares's private affairs. Use any spare time you can scrounge." She ordered her face set firm.

Suzaku blinked in suprise. "May I ask why?"

"I want to determine for myself whether or not Zero is truly evil," she replied. "He's calimed to serve justice and I wish to know if he is speaking the truth or is merely playing on the people's hopes."

"And how will my investigation and your descion help us?" Suzaku asked.

"Because Zero could be a potenial ally. In our mission," Euphemia answered.

* * *

**Ranger24: Yeah bit of a break from last chapter but I was finishing up FMC and start FMC 4. Anyways folks read and review. **


	10. Chapter 9: Power

**Ranger24: Okay first new chapter in a really long time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Power.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Miles and miles away on the continent of Alagaesia 12th Prince Rolo vi Britanniagave a huff of exhaustion as he hefted himself onto a large rock and sat there panting heavily.

"No offense intended your Majesty but you need to work out more," one of Rolo's two bodyguards, Light Yagami, observed as he easily pulled himself up onto the rock. Light wasn't much older than Rolo. He had light brown hair and innocent enough looking eyes that hid a devious intelligence within. He wore the black tunic of the intelligence corps that Rolo commanded. At his side was a small dagger with a black sheath.

"Oh Light, he's royalty it's a mircale he even managed to get up here," the second of Rolo's guards, Misa Amane, joked. She was the only woman with them and although she wasn't as bright as the two men she had her uses. She had blonde hair and like Light had on the black tunic and wore a dagger at her side.

Of the three of them Rolo was the only one with a sword, a mid length broadsword with a fine black sheath.

"Come now. We'll take a few minutes rest before moving ontowards the ruins of Carvahall," Rolo said setting his pack on rock.

"Fine by me," Light replied simply settling himself down.

Rolo looked up at the clouds passing overhead deep in thought. Under orders from the Emperor Rolo had been tasked with finding a way to restore magic to Britannia. Of course this had to remain top secret. The Empire was very protective of its knowledge of magic. Anyone caught teaching magic to a foreigner was put to death immedatly. Any students that person had trained would also be executed. This meant information on magic was difficult to come by.

Rolo's small team however had made great strides, they had already gleaned much of the mysterious ancient language as well as having discovered that magic, although heavily controled in the empire was more wid spread, certain sites had magical energy all about them. Of course even these forrays had not resulted in complete sucess; they still couldn't access magic itself even though they had all learned the mental telepathy tricks and mental defenses.

"So what makes you think we'll find something in Carvahall's ashes?" Misa asked.

"According to rumors that was the place where the first of this new generation of Dragon riders was raised and he found the dragon egg in the mountains near there, to top it off a dragon rider had been hiding in the village. I doubt it was dumb luck," Rolo answered bring out his canteen and taking a long draft.

Just as the cool liquid splashed against his parched throat he felt a sudden strong blow against his mind! The canteen slipped form his grasp as his hands grabbed his hair trying to contian the immense pain. His eyes vaugely registered the forms of Light and Misa also suffering similar mental attacks, Misa's mouth was wide open in a soundless shreik of agony.

Rolo was just starting to throw up mental barriers when te presence attacked again shattering through any defense he had. The vast presence that entered his mind felt unnatural, unclean. Light fell forward on his face his eyes wide and his veins pulsing. Rolo could hardly breath as he fought to drive this invader out.

Then out of the presence came a smooth yet sinister voice.

'_Calm yourselves children. Struggle like that and I may end up breaking you all.' It intoned. _

Rolo suddenly felt the mental pressure lessen.

'_Come to a glade in the mountians of the spine.' _The image of a small area cleared of trees and any life was suddenly thrust into Rolo's mind along with flashes of memory showing how to reach it. _'Three days from now at dusk I will meet you there and reveal your destiny. Fail to come and you will die_.'

Then the voice was gone and the presence vanished as quickly as it had come. Rolo fell forward onto his hands and knees panting heavily. He then noticed he was shaking heavily. Misa was curled up in a ball on the ground whimpering slightly. Light had his head pressed against the hard stone and was breathing eratically. Rolo soon found his voice.

"We'll have to go," he said through heavy gaspes.

"Are you crazy!??!" Light demanded looking up beads of sweat plastered on his face. "If he could break into our minds that easily if we got to meet him he'll tear us apart in seconds!"

"We don't know where he is and he could be following us. If he is then he could kill us at anytime he wants. We will leave as soon as we've recovered." Rolo shot back. "Make ready the horses."

---------------------------------------------------

Three days and two night later the three of them slowly clambered through the bramble and low hangin banches of the Spines many game trails. Misa looked near ready to drop from exhaustion and Rolo personally would have agreed for the idea of taking a rest but from what the memories had shown them they were getting closer to the glade.

Still the silence of the forest unnerved them. It was almost summer but strangely the forest felt could and dead. There was also a strange lack of animals, that wasn't normal either. All in all a terrible dread filled them all as they slowly ascended higher into the mountains.

Then they half walked, half stumbled into the glade. Like in the vision it was bare and dead looking. There was nothing and no one in sight. Misa leaned against a tree and slide to the ground with a moan.

"Tell me we weren't played for fools?" She said drearly.

"It's not night fall yet," Light noted watching as the last of the suns raise flitted over the mountains.

Rolo set his back on the ground. "Be ready for anything," he ordered loosening his broad sword in its sheath. Misa sighed and pulled out her dagger as did Light.

They sat in silence as the rays of the sun slowly died away. Misa dozed off after a few minutes but neither of the two men decided to wake her. Rolo stifled a yawn trying to stay alert. Despite the unsettling emptiness of the glade he couldn't help feel some calm in the place. It was a blank spot in the world where nothing but time ruled. Then the last rays of the sun vanished and night fell.

Suddenly a strange blue flame erupted in the center of the glade startling the trio to their feet. Rolo drew his sword as Light and Misa raised their daggers.

"Stay alert," Rolo hissed.

There was silence save for the crackling blue flame in the center of the glade.

Then out of the darkness there came a slithering and the sound of heavy boots snapping twiggs. Then a lone figure entered the glade wrapped and hidden in a black robe lined with red lacery. Designs were paterned into the lacery of strange unholy symbols and dark runes. The hooded figure paused in front of the fire and a dread fell upon the three of them.

"You did not disappoint," the figure said in its smooth, yet terrifying tone. "I welcome you three, it is an honor to meet a noble prince of Britannia."

"Who are you!?" Rolo demanded trying to keep fear out of his voice.

"My, my, I would have thought a royal Prince would have more manners." The figure replied in an amused tone. "I am not one to be triflied with my prince, but you and your companions show promise. I know what you seek as well."

"You still haven't answered my question," Rolo snapped.

"All in good time my prince, but first I have gifts for you and your friends." The figure replied reaching into the folds of his robes. Then from within them he drew forth a trio of strange hand and a half swords. The design on each was bone chilling. The first looked like it had a bone for a pommel and a strange horned skull for a cross guard. The second had a snake running pommel to hilt with three bones froming the cross guard. The last one had large skull with black wings on the side of blade and a strange scythe like second blade froming the pommel.

"These swords will grant you the power you seek," the figure said calmly.

"We already have weapons or are you blind?" Rolo snapped.

The figure laughed setting the three swords on the ground.

"Those little play things? They are nothing. But if you wish to test them..."

There was the ring of steel as the figure drew a fourth sword from his cloak. The large sword he drew fourth was just as terrible as the other three. The three eyed skull that formed the pommel had twisted horns forming the cross guard. Two more spikes jutted from the skull, holding black wings between themselves and the horns. The grip was made of twisted black wire reaching down to a skull surrounded with spikes to form the pommel. Then there was the blade itself, it was jagged with saw like bits coming off at the sides. Strange runes ran along the length of the blade and just before the skull a firery red pentecal had been burned onto the blade.

As the figure raised the sword the three gems in the eyes of the skull glimmered with a strange violet fire, the swords blade rapidly matched the glow giving off a strange unwholesome feel. Rolo then realized he was trembling as the figure beckoned to them.

"Come on now, don't be shy."

With a yell Rolo rushed his opponet and made a furious stab at the mans chest. The man however simply swung his sword and shattered Rolo's broad sword in showerof sparks and jagged metal! The figure than shoved Rolo the ground with his open palm as Light and Misa rushed forward. Misa made a stab at his neck while Light went for the attackers shoulders. With smooth efficancy however the Attacker first blocked and destroyed Misa's dagger and then grabbed Light's own dagger and snapped the blade off at the hilt.

Then with a swing of his sword he threw them all back against the trees with some unseen force. Rolo gave a grunt of pain as he slammed against the tree trunks. He glanced down at his ruined weapon as the assailant strood forward.

"Mortal weapons are powerless against Fallen," the assailant said lowering his sword. The glow began to disapate.

"What do you want?" Rolo snarled through clencthed teeth.

"You desire power? So do I," the figure replied. "Take the swords and I will aid you in your quest."

Rolo glanced at Light then at Misa. Then he stood up and picked up the sword with horned skull hilt. His arm suddenly felt as though something terrible was flowing into it. But all Rolo could feel was the glorious sudden rush of power. It filled his every being and the sword ignite glowing a bloody crimson. A small crossed his face as he raised the sword effortlessly.

Taking his lead Light and Misa picked up the other two swords. The moment they did it appeared the same almost euphoric power filled them. Lights blade flashed a strange shade of blue while Misa's glowed a sickly green.

Rolo turned to face the robed man and he knealt down aware of Light and Misa doing the same behind him.

"What would you have us do my lord?" Rolo asked.

Violet light flashed under the hood and Rolo breifly saw a terrible smirk.

"We have much to do my prince." He answered clapping his gloved hands together. In a flash they were gone.

---------------------------------------------

Seconds later they reappeared clean on the other side of the mountians as far as Rolo could tell. The smell of sea salt filled the air and Rolo could see lights in the distance. He glanced at the robed figure confused. Then the wind carried the cries of men and beasts to them and Rolo realized that a battle was happening in the distance.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Testing out your new powers. You see the surviving Urgal tribes in the north as well as the crippled of Du Welden Varden are attempting to flee Alagaseia with the aid of their allies from your home land, the sanghelli." The robed man answered.

"Crippled?" Misa asked.

"Not all of the elves were killed or driven out of the great forest by the Empire and it's allies. Many Elves were captured and tortured into becomign laborers for the Empire. They were broken, forced to take on more human like apperances, and sapped of much of their magic. With the aid of Varden remnants here on Alagaesia they freed themselves but the Vardens commander felt that with their magical power decreased they were all but useless to his forces. The Urgals came to them and aided them in breaking free and now both groups have sided with the sanghelli to leave this land."

"So what is it you want us to do?" Light asked.

"Make sure they escape." The figure answered. "They attack the port town of Narda because it is the only port where the sanghelli can load up all of the urgals and elves. Make sure Narda falls, kill the commander of the town guards and the mayor."

He then snapped his fingers and a dozen figures in black robes appeared, long pale swords in their hands.

"My warlocks will aid you in the assault, use them wisely," the figure informed them turning to leave.

"Can ask your name my lord?" Rolo asked.

"You amy call me Ecnirav," he tossed over his shoulder simply before vanishing into the blackness.

Rolo glanced down at the sword in his hands as one of warlocks bowed to him.

"We are yours to command my lord," the warlock stated.

Rolo nodded and raised his sword smirking.

"Come then we have our orders," he said leading the march down to the town.

-------------------------------

Captain Harkworth, commander of Narda's small defensive forces gritted his teeth in frustaration as another wave of urgals and the damned elves charged the walls. These elves had shades of red, orange, and brown very different from the usual silver or black. Many weilded weapons that were strangely design or clearly not capable of being lifted by human hands.

The hand full of archers on the gate house fired off a spray arrows at the urgals and elves causing many to drop but the rest gained on the walls and threw ladders and grappeling hooks up them. Many elves fired back with their own arrows and one of the archers close to him fell from the parapet with an arrow in his stomach.

"We're the hell is the army when you need them?!" He cursed.

Captain!" Called a voice from behind him in the city square.

There a portly man stood with a broadsword at his side that clearly was not normally there. This was the mayor of Narda, Gerden Fornot.

"Can we hold them captian?!" Fornot demanded.

"We're out numbered more than ten to one my lord! Where are those imperial marines!?" Harkworth called back.

"The majority are battling the monsters just outside the harbor! They'll send us what they can spare!" Fornot replied.

Unbeknownst to either of them a smaller group was rapidly approaching the walls from the south. Witht he guard focused on fighting the elves and urgals to the north and east the south was unguard save by two men. Before either of them could raise the alarm however Misa and Light's new swords cut through them with all the ease as though they were cutting tissue paper.

The warlocks raised their hands and began a strange chant slightly unnerving Rolo, Light, and Misa. Then from the hands of each of the warlocks a fire ball burst forth and blasted down the gate! Smirking The trio rushed in followed by the warlocks. The explosion however alerted the guards and around a dozen came charging towards them swords ready.

Rolo, Light, and Misa meet them with their new swords. They hacked mercilessly, their blades singing as they cut through the air and rent both armor and flesh. Within moments the guards lay dead in various states of dismemberment. Rolo looked down at the runes on the blade of his sword, they seemed vaguly familar but he couldn't quiet remember from where. Blood dripped from the blade onto the ground. He felt strange now, as though with every man he slew the greater his power became.

He shook off the feeling and continued into the town. As they drew near the gate however another group of guards came to attack them. Several of th guards brought out bows and prepared to fire. The thin tunics Rolo and his comerades were wearing would stand no chance against the missiles. Even as he and his compainions attacked the soldiers cutting them down without mercy the three archers fired at them.

Before Rolo could react however one of the warlocks threw himself in front of Rolo and took the arrow right in the throat. To other warlocks collapsed dead from defending Misa and Light. Rolo quickly rushed the archers and beheaded one. One of the other two dropped his bow yanking out a dagger only to have Lights sword thrust through his chest. The third was just about to strike however when Misa slashed him clean in half.

Rolo turned to the three dead warlocks and frowned.

"We would gladly give our lives for our master," one of the nine surving warlocks answered before he could ask. "Your lives are with many times our own."

Rolo nodded and then they continued down the street into the square. There the mayor turned to face them along with another dozen guards. Captain Harkworth leapt down from the walls as well raising an axe.

"I don't know who you all are, but you will regret what you have done!" Harkworth snarled charging them along with the guards while the mayor stayed back, sword drawn.

Rolo smirked and raising his sword before he and his comerades meet the charge of the guards head on. Sword clashed and in seconds three guards and four warlocks fell dead. It became clear to Rolo that the warlocks were little good at fighting up close and personal. Swinging his sword furiously he cut down another guard while Light and Misa made short work of several more. Harkworht however cut down two more warlocks before charging Rolo axe raised.

Rolo deftly side stepped the axe stroke and then effortlessly cut off the axe head. Deprived of his primary weapon Harkworth yanked out a short sword and swung at Rolo's head. Rolo easily deflected the blow delighted with the speed with which he could weild his sword. Then he drew his sword back and side stepped causing Harkworht to stumble forward, and run himself through on Rolo's blade.

Rolo slid the sword out of the mans body and then turned to face the mayor who looked positivly petrefied with fear. Light and Misa stood on either side of him, only three warlocks stood behind them covered in blood. Rolo then strood across the courtyard towards Fornot smirking.

"Whoever you are! I'll pay you if you just let me live please!" Fornot begged.

Rolo's answer came in the form of cutting off the mans head.

"Well done," Ecnirav said emerging from the shadows. "I trust you enjoyed this?"

Rolo didn't quiet know what to say. He might have just condemed a whole town to death.

Ecnirav snapped his fingers and they reappeared at the base of the mountains on the other side of the spine right where Rolo, Light, and Misa had picketed their horses.

"I will call upon your services again at a later date. But for now keep those swords and what you saw here, to yourselves." Ecnirav said before snapping his fingers again. Then he was gone along with his warlocks.

Rolo looked down at his new blade and sheathed it a smrik across his face.

"Yes...," He whispered. "I did enjoy it."

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the chapter. Don't know when I'll update again so don't ask. Read and review. **


	11. Chapter 10: Lucien

**Ranger24: Okay review level lately is kinda annoying me but I'm still going on with this.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Lucien.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day, in the Gray city.

Kallen silent sipped from the cup of coffee she'd gotten from the small tavern Tamaki had set up in the city. She silently watched the crowds of people moving about the city on whatever bussiness they had, wondering what the heck she was even doing there.

In the past few day of serving as one of Zero's personal guards she'd hoped to perhaps catch a glimpse of his face or at least learn something about his past. Her hopes however had been dashed to peices rather quickly. Zero was secretive, he never said anything of himself or his past and when she had tried once more to ask any of the other members of Zero's guards she'd come up empty handed.

Kanda had shrugged her off with a grunt, Wriny had simply stated that she didn't really no much about Zero, Ed had told her she was being nosey, and just about everyone else had told her that what little they knew about Zero personally they couldn't talk about. To say that Kallen was somewhat frustrated with her job would have been an apt observation.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit down? All the other tables are full." A male voice asked.

Kallen looked up from her coffee to see a young man either the same age or older as her self with mid length black hair and an unusual shade of violet eyes. She had a strange feeling of familarity from the man's apperance but she couldn't queit place it.

"Sure go ahead," she replied.

He smiled and sat down.

"Your one of the members of Zero's bodyguard aren't you?" He said taking a sip from his own coffee.

"How'd you figure that?" She asked.

"More than a couple of people in the city know at least the faces of the guards," he answered.

Kallen could tell his accent was Britannian, most likely from the more southern parts of the empire where the majority of the major cities were located.

"So, who exactly are you?" She asked.

"Nobody really," He admited. "My name is Lucien, Lucien Gray."

"Kallen, Kallen Kouzuki."

There was a pause.

"So what do you do exactly?" Kallen asked.

"Honestly, I'm a bit of a gambler." He replied.

"Cards, dice, or fights?"

"Chess."

"You're kidding," she said incredulous.

"High stakes chess," Lucien corrected.

"I didn't even know there was high stakes chess," Kallen replied.

"Its underground, mostly for the nobles and upper class types of people."

"So I guess you really haven't got anyone to challange around here."

Lucien nodded somberly. "Country folks really don't have many people who know much about the game or have the money for it to be worth a the play."

"We're a people in hiding, we're not supposed to have a lot of money." Kallen said bitterly reminded somewhat of her father's own fail in the area of money.

Lucien seemed to preceive that he'd just hit something sensetive.

"So what about you? You don't sound to much like many of the other people around here. Where are you from?"

"The south," Kallen replied noticing somewhat that she was telling a lot about herself to a guy she didn't even know. "My family used to live in the cities. We hit hard finacial times and my dad crossed a few people. After that my mom..." She took a deep breath as she remember the flash of a sanghelli's sword as it was plunged into her mother. "Took my brother and I north, where she used to live. My brother was killed in a sanghelli raid some time ago. My mom fell ill and I took care of her as best I could..." Once more sences from the attacks flashed through her mind. The sanghelli being slaughtered by Calares men, the town being set on fire, the pain in her hand from the sanghelli blades. "But then we were attacked. By Sanghelli and Britannia, and my mother was killed just because she was to weak to move on her own."

Lucien looked at her somberly. "Do you hate Britannia?"

"I hate what its done to me, my family, and my friends," Kallen replied.

"So you fight them for revenge?"

"Britannians elite takes from its poor and takes over other countries for the sake of stupid rivalrys, there is nothing anyone can do to fix it, someone has to drag it down and fix it."

Kallen suddenly started to get at what Zero had been saying. The system was corrupt and needed to be changed and since no one was changing it from within it had to be changed from without.

"A goal thats noble but the chance of sucess is pretty low. If Britannia goes under the Empire and the Fire Nation will start taking what chunks of the country they please." Lucien said taking another swig from his coffee.

"I lost my arm because of Britannia!" Kallen snarled putting her automail arm on the table. "I don't care if we have to take down the Empire and the Fire Nation along with Britannia. I just want the pain to go away! I just want it all to stop!"

She hardly noticed a tear sliding down her face. When she finally realized it she quickly wiped it away.

"And what about you? What do you live for?" She demanded.

"I live because I must," Lucien replied simply. "I really have no purpose in life except to move on."

Kallen was about to speak but Lucien continued. "I have no ties left to my family, as far as they know I'm dead. I've never gone home."

"Don't you think they might be worried?" Kallen asked.

"Why worry about a dead man?" Lucien countered.

"Funny," Kallen muttered.

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Domino.

Suzaku rubbed his eyes from exhaustion as he looked up from the massive lists of scrolls concerning the affiars of Govoner Calares. The man had been invovled in everything from illegal pit fighting and gambling to embezalment of funds meant for the cities improvements. Still nothing he'd yet found pointed towards anything that might explain what happened at Shinjuku. This exercise was really getting him no where.

Suddenly there came a hard knocking on the door.

"Yes?" He said trying to keep his exhaustion out of his voice.

"Sir Kuurugi, you're needed in the council chamber." A man's voice answered.

Suzaku sighed and rose up from his chair.

"I'll be right there," he replied rolling up the scroll he'd been looking over. He belt on his sheathed longswords and made his way out of the chamber. Several minutes later he arrived at the council chamber and entered bowing.

"Sir Suzaku Kuurugi, reporting as ordered."

"At ease," Cornelia answered.

Suzaku straightened and noted a man in his twenties with blonde hair and green eyes standing next to Mustang. He wore the armor of an offical knight of the empire. Rather than be a personal knight for a member of royalty or a lord, there were many knights who were simpy officers in the army.

"Since we're all here you can give your report now Sir Aker," Cornelia said as Suzaku took his place beside Euphie.

The knight, Aker, bowed. "I'm a messanger from the reinforcement forces you requested Princess Cornelia. Our forces will be arriving here by tommorrow and will be ready for your orders."

Cornelia nodded. "Very well then, we can finally start finalizing the plan of action."

"How long exactly do you guess that it will take to do that?" Euphemia asked.

"Not long. The basic plan we've got and we have the forces we require now." Cornelia answered. "I'd have to guess we only need a day or two."

"Then we'll finally be getting on with this," Mustang muttered.

"Correct, besides holding position here for that long should catch the eye of the Black Knights." Cornelia concluded.

'So this is it,' Suzaku thought to himself. 'We're going to actually fight the Black Knights in the open at last.'

----------------------------

Several hours later, the Gray city.

Kallen stumbled into the door of her home, her head buzzing. How she'd ended up spending the enitre day hanging out with Lucien she had no idea. Somehow it had lead to them drinking enough booze combinded to kill most people. She had a bad feeling she'd hate herself in the morning but still she couldn't help but smile somewhat as she made her way up the stair case to her bed room.

Lucien hadn't at least acted in the way she expected most men to act around a woman who'd been drinking. He'd had the decency to help her home and not take advantage of her. She entered her room and collapsed onto her bed head still buzzing. She didn't quiet agree with some of Lucien's observations on people but he was a pleasent enough guy.

Unbidden a memory floated into her mind.

"You really should find youself someone, it would be nice to see this family growing."

Kallen pressed her head against her pillow as a sudden wave of sadness killing her buzz.

"Mom," she muttered a tear sliding down her face into the pillow.

* * *

**Ranger24: Not along chapter but it develops some relationships and advancing the plot some more. Until next time, read and review.**


	12. Chapter 11: Opening moves

**Ranger24: Well hopefully the review slumps over. Now enjoy this new chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Opening moves.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One week later, at a Surdana border out post two of the on duty guards stationed in the small watch tower sat in the highest lookout point playing a game of chess. One had mid length brown hair and brown eyes while the other had black hair with a one of his eyes covered. The visible eye was a light gray. Both were wearing chain mail suits with light plates covering their arms, legs, and chests. The plates didn't cover them entirely but they still provided decent portection. At there sides were cavalry sabers. Being watchers meant they were also expected to fight mounted.

"So you hear the rumors about the Empire sweeping through the southern territories looking for the Varden?" The one with brown asked as he took his friends pawn with a knight.

"I'm honestly a little more concerned about this whole Britannia moving against us thing, Lockon." The one with black hair replied moving a rook to take his Lockon's knight.

"You gotta keep your eyes on the broader picture Alleajuh," Lockon replied as he moved a bishop. "Check mate."

Alleajuh blinked in suprise.

"How do you always do that?" He demanded.

"It's called he pays attention," another young man said his eyes pressed against the lenses of a pair of Kobol binoculars. He had violet hair which was rather weird. "Something a guard should do more often."

"Funny Teira," Alleajuh growled.

"Anything to report?" Lockon asked.

"Nothing to report, all's clear." Teira replied.

Lockon sighed.

"Well let's hope it stays that way," he muttered.

"When's Setsuna supposed to get back from patrol?" Allaejuh asked.

"Any minute now," Lockon replied casually.

As if to confirm this there came the sound of the door to the tower being thrust open below and the trap of heavy boots as someone came up the main staircase. Then the door opened to admit a young man with tanned skin and wild black hair. His stoney expression was enough to put most people out of their comfort zone. Like the others he was in armor but he had a large kite sheild slung on his back.

"Speak of the devil," Allaejuh muttered.

"You see anything out there Setsuna?" Lockon asked.

"Nothing to report, I did the standard route twice before returning." Setsuna replied before sitting down in one of few chairs in the room.

"Maybe all this hubub about Britannia building up military forces on the border is just to check the black knights?" Allaejuh suggested.

"They wouldn't bring up an entire division of crack troops just to deal with a rebel group," Teira replied.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Allaejuh asked.

Teira seemed about to retort when he suddenly stiffened.

"Contact!" He shouted.

Everyone scrambled to their feet instantly grabbing binoculars of their own. Sure enough marching in the distance now was a large continegent of soldiers in armor, wagons of supplies, cavalry on patrol, and masses of seige engines trundling towards them. All flying under the colors of Britannia.

Lockon swore violently gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Setsuna, get the flares ready. Allaejuh, round up some quick supplies. Teira, get this place ready to burn just as we practiced. Move it people!" Lockon ordered rushing down the steps to the small staables where he began to saddle their horses. They were no match to a force that size, the only option was to run for it.

Within minutes Setsuna joined him with a bundle of flares in hand. If they couldn't get to the next watch post in time they could atleast warn the soldiers stationed there. Allaejuh soon joined them for packs filled with basic rations in hand. He also had with him four repeating cross bows which he passed out. Last of all Teira came yellow eyes darting from corner to corner.

"Everything set up?" Lockon asked.

"Ready to burn," Teira answered.

Lockon nodded.

"Alright then, let's get moving." Lockon said mounting his horse. The other three quickly clambered onto their own horses before Lockon rode to the entrance and kicked the stable door open. With the thundering of hooves the three rode out towards the main road.

Once they cleared the stable Teira turned to face the tower and set a crossbow bolt on fire. Then he fired on the tower and the bolt went flying into one of the windows. In minutes the entire to tower was a blaze. Setsuna then fired off his flares, which streaked into the skies. Without a backward glance they rode away from the tower.

---------------------------

"Well they know we're coming," Cornelia muttered watching the flares rise into the air.

She was riding near the head of the march with Guliford, Darlton, and Mustang. Cornelia now had over twenty thousand soldiers at her command, more than enough to take Surdana and crush the Black Knights.

"They won't try to fight us in the open," Guliford observed. "We shouldn't have to worry about ambushes or anything yet."

Cornelia considered it for a minute in silence.

"You're orders Princess?" Darlton asked.

"Guliford, get Kuurugi and a couple other knights together. Move ahead of the main group of our forces; if the enemy intends to ambush us they'll be sorry." Cornelia ordered.

"Yes my lady," Guliford replied snapping off a salute before pulling away from them towards the middle of the march.

"Are you certian this is wise Princess?" Mustang asked.

"Knowing Surdana's forces they won't try and fight us until they can round up a sizable force to harass us. We have only so much time to work with." Cornelia answered.

"And so do they," said a new voice. A diminuative man with a large noes and lightning bolt shaped scar over his left eye rode up to join them. His armor was highly ornate and his sheild carried many decorations upon it. When regular officers gained in rank the campagins they'ed fought in, the awards they'd received, and their unit crest were displayed on their sheild. And one look at this ones sheild told volumes worth of battlefeild experince.

"General Skar," Cornelia said nodding. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to thank you for this all. My men have been iching for action. We haven't seen a real battle since the Alagaesia campagins." Skar answered.

"Well we'll see plenty of fighting soon enough," Cornelia replied. "Keep your men battle ready."

"As you wish Princess," Skar said snapping a salute before vanishing into the lines of soldiers.

-----------------------------------

Several hours later Suzaku wiped the sweat from his forehead. The sun beat down on the small company of forty knights that Guliford had put together without mercy. Guliford was at the head of the group, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword while the other held the reigns of his horse.

"How much further till we reach Surdana?" One of the knights beside him grumbled.

"We should be within sight of the city by nightfall," Suzaku answered.

The knight pulled up his canteen.

"Well night fall couldn't come soon en..."

The knight was cut off as a crossbow bolt suddenly shot the canteen clean outof his hands!

"AMBUSH!" Guilford shouted raising his Lance and his sheild!

The knights readied their weapons eyes darting to the tree trunks.

Then from the shadows of the trees emerged several dozen Soldiers of Surdana on horse back. Many of them had repeating Cross bows raised. From their ranks emerged a single man with a scar over his left eye, a worn face, and a black bowel hair cut. He wore much heavier armor than the rest of his comerades and held a lance in his right hand while a large axe hung at his side.

"You've crossed a dangerous border Britannians. You've entered the Sovergein territory of Surdana. I am Colonel Sergi Smerinov. I advise you to turn back now," he proclaimed raising his lance.

"Sergi Smerinov, the wild bear of Surdana. I've heard rumors," Guliford observed. "I am Sir P.B Guliford, Knight of 2nd Princess of Britannia Cornelia Li Britannia. I have standing orders to press on to the city of Surdana."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to try and stop you," Smerinov answered.

"Please, we can avoid this violence. Surrender now and no one will have to de harmed." Suzaku said moving up alongside Guliford.

"And you must be Sir Suzaku Kuurugi, the White knight of Princess Euphemia Li Britannia." Smerinov noted. "Surrender is for us not much of an option. Our people have lived free for thousands of years. We've wheathered demons from hell itself. We won't fall to you Britannia's."

"Do your worst then, Wild bear!" Guliford said before charging towards Smerinov. Suzaku muttered a curse and drew out his longswords. The knights of Britannia charged after him weapons ready!

"For Surdana!" Smerinov shouted slapping a helmet on his head and leading the counter charge.

The two groups of cavalry collided in a deafening clang of steel on steel, the screams of men, and the whineying of horses! Suzaku's first enemy he cut down with swift stroke with his swords to the chest and the neck. The sword didn't penetrate the man's mail but the blows snapped the mans neck and he slumped over in the saddle. His second enemy however caught him in the chest with his lance and Suzaku was knocked from the saddle.

He hit the ground, shoulder bruised by the blow, and scrambled to his feet as the enemy warrior turned to strike again. Suzaku had dropped his swords in the fall and with no other weapon available he unslung the musket and fired right into the mans chest. The soldier was thrown from his saddle by his startled horse, not that it mattered as the musket ball had gone into the mans heart. Suzaku slung the musket and picked up his fallen swords and glanced about.

His horse was trying to slink away from the fighting whineying. Several warriors had been unhorsed and were battling unhorsed. That included Guliford and Smerinov who were both helmetless and were battling saber against axe. The two were evenly matched warriors and they seemed at a near stalemate. Sweat poured down their faces as they storve against one another, Smerinov's armor to thick for Gulifords saber, Guliford to fast for Smerinov's axe.

Suddenly Suzaku heard a furious shout and he glanced about to see a Surdanain soldier with black hair charging towards him sword drawn! Suzaku rolled out of the way of the attack and he made a break for his horse. Just as he pulled himself into the saddle a pair of knives came flying at him! The first bounced off his armor but the second went through one of the gaps in the plates! Suzaku gave a cry of pain as the knife cut into his skin. The soldier who'd already attacked him and thrown the knives charged to face him, sword drawn. Suzaku gritted his teeth in anger and cmeet his opponent with his longswords. His right hand sword smashed into the enemies sheild while his left hand sword clashed with his enemies blade. His opponent gave a cry of pain as his sheild was wrentched from his arm and Suzaku was sure he heard something crack. Suzaku however did not escape unscathed.

The warrior forced his sword back and slashed at Suzaku's chest, saber cutting into the steel plates and through the ring mail. Suzaku swore as the tip of the blade sliced across his chest and dug into the rib cage. He slumped over in the saddle as he passed his opponent. He glanced over his shoulder to see his opponent spraying out curses.

'I'm finished...' Suzaku thought. There was no way he could keep fighting. He could hardly lift his sword and blood was dripping out of his armor. 'Euphie... I'm sorry...'

Suddenly there came renewed shouts and Suzaku raised his head up to see Cornelia and Darlton riding up with many more soldiers of Britannia with them.

"Fall back!" Smerinov shouted!

The Surdanain soldiers scrambled to find their horses and broke off from battle. Guliford leaned on his sword panting heavily his left leg bent oddly and a large scratch on the plates. The Surdanain's fled mer moments before Cornelia's forces reached the site of the skrimish.

"Guliford!" Cornelia called dismounting her horse and rushing over to her wounded knight.

As she did so more soldiers rushed past pursuing the Surdanains. As they did however Euphemia, Lyold, Ceicle, and Mariel rode up.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia cried out in alarm mere moments before Suzaku collapsed from his horse. He hit the ground and knew no more.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay that's the chapter, I do my best to keep the plot moving. Yes there are now characters from Gundam 00, its a good show. Will Suzaku survive? Find out next time! Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Blightland

**Ranger24: Okay switching back to Rolo for a spell.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Blightland.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You know this in really doesn't seem fit for a true member of royalty," Misa muttered as she, Light, and Rolo sat in the small room they'd rented at an inn in the village of Therinsford. Rain lashed at the windows and lightning crackle across the sky.

"We're not trying to be noticed. Besides there are plenty of people around here who still support the Varden, they'd take any shot they could at the son of the ruler of one of the country's that helped defeat the rebels," Light replied running a cloth along the sheath of the blade he'd received from Ecnirav.

Ever since their experince with the mysterious sorceror only a short time ago the three had discovered powers that were definatly not the ones they had expected. They had gained macabre power to drain strength from living creatures, cause objects to ignite at their whim, kill with only a muttered word, and other strange abilities that would cause any on lookers serious unease.

"I know but couldn't we have found a better place to stay?" Misa demanded.

"This is the only decent inn in the whole village," Rolo replied not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Perhaps you three would like a restpite from this place then?" Came a familar smooth voice.

Everyone shot to their feet to see Ecnirav standing in the door way. The three of them bowed in respect to their master.

"What is your will my lord?" Rolo asked.

"I will explain when we arrive," Ecnirav answered raising one of his arms. A swirling black portal burst into existence beside him.

"Give me a sec," Misa said grabbing her sword from her bag. Rolo and Light strapped their swords to their belts before stepping towards the portal. They slipped through it as easily as the last one. Misa brought up the rear still strapping on her sword.

When they came out on the otherside of the portal however Rolo instantly wished he was wearing something warmer. It was summer and they were caught in a blizzard! The three of them stood on the cliff shivering in the cold until Ecnirav arrived.

"Welcome to Blightland," Ecnirav stated a smile crossing his face.

The three of them stared at their master in shock. Blightland was place of fear for anyone in Britannia, the land from with Mundus had launched his demonic invasions. The continent was said to be cursed, massive bogs covered large stretches of land, towering mountains caught in endless blizzards, river's that were tainted with plauge and death. How anyone could even consider living here was beyond any of them.

"Why are we here master?" Rolo asked shivering.

"After the fall of Mundus I seized control of the many peoples of this land. Recently however some of my former servitors have revolted and have begun to subjugate the rest of my subjects. They are the Prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret. You will seek them out and... Convince them to return to the fold." Ecnirav explained as he opened another portal and three dozen Warlocks stepped forth swords in hand.

"With only these forces here?" Rolo demanded.

"Of course not. Many of my other servants are still loyal. Seek them out and they will lend you their strength." Ecnirav replied opening another portal through which came their horses. "If you require warmer garments then here."

Ecnivar raised a hand and from the ground burst three suits of fur lined armor. The suits were ornate with designs of skulls, fangs, and claws.

"The rest is up to you my, servants." Ecnivar finished before he opened a final portal and vanished.

With a sigh Rolo began putting on one of the suits of armor. It was heavy but fit his slim build well. Misa and Light set to work on their own suits and within a few minutes they were armored and ready.

Rolo pulled himself into the saddle of his horse and took a hold of the reigns.

"Let's move out," he said over the howl of the wind before he made his way forward through the snow.

-------------------------

Several hours later they continued to trudge through the snow, howling winds lashing at them. They were pasing through a narrow mountain pass just large enough to fit them moving in lines of three.

"So where the heck are we to find these guys?" Misa asked.

"I don't know, the master didn't make it clear," Rolo replied.

Suddenly one of the warlocks collapsed dead an arrow sticking out of his chest!

"Ambush!" Rolo shouted as a second warlock collapsed dead.

Out of the snow emerged several avain like creatures with bows in hand! They screeched at Rolo's party and fired more arrows. There was no cover in sight and thus no way to avoid the arrows. Rolo however raised a hand and the arrows in flight exploded into showers of flames! The Creatures hissed and rage and readied to fire again.

"For the Queen!" Roared a deep stoney voice.

Suddenly a side wall exploded and from it emerged a large hulking grey skinned creature weilding a serrated sword! From behind him came a dozen like him who threw tomahawks at the avain creatures cutting them down. Hissing in rage the avains fled away even as more tomahawks were sent flying their way.

The large grey warrior strood towards Rolo with powerfull strides. His skin was pot mark and looked like the rocks he'd emerged from. He wore barbaric crimsion armor and he came to a halt before Rolo red eyes burning.

"You are the servants of the master, human?" The warrior asked.

Rolo nodded. "Thank you for your aid. I am Rolo Vi Britannia 12th Prince of Britannia."

"I am know as General RAAM, servant to the mighty Queen Myrah. My orders are to bring you to her at once."

"Your queen serves our master?" Rolo asked.

"We all have out masters," RAAM growled.

"Then by all means lead the way," Rolo replied.

RAAM turned back to the tunnel and his warriors retreated into the cavern. Rolo and his party followed RAAM into the caverns which were pitch black. It was along time before they finally emerged into somewhere with some light. They entered a cavern with what look liked the entrance to a to temple. The area was light by glowing laterns that hung from the ceiling and Veins of phosforus that were set into the wall. Several creatures like RAAM and his warriors stood by the entrance but they held double bladed staff swords instead of throwing axes.

"What is this place?" Rolo asked.

"This is the entrance to the anceint city of Nexus," RAAM growled. "Our Queen leads our people from within. Our foes will never penetrate this mighty city."

After passing through the temple they came upon a massive cavern at bottom of which was a massive sea of glowing yellow liquid. Amidst the sea were dozens of stone pilar's holding up massive structures that were linked together with large bridges. All over the place were thousands of creatures like RAAM going about their daily business. But what drew Rolo's eye was a massive pillar in the center that went all the way to the roof of the city.

"That is the palace, home of our queen," RAAM explained. Several creatures came forward to take Rolo, Light, a Misa's horses. They dismounted noticing now that they were somewhat shorter than RAAM and his hulking warriors. RAAM lead them through the city quickly and with in a matter of minutes they were at the gates to the palace. Crimson armored guards opened the doors and they were ushered inside the massive stone palace. The main entrance chamber was a massive hallway of alcoves and filled with guards. The ceiling was so far above them that Rolo could hardly even see it.

RAAm lead them along with the Warlocks and RAAM's warriors remaining behind in the entrance chamber. Rolo couldn't help but feel small in this place everything about this place shreiked age and power. If Ecnirav controlled these people then he was even more powerful than Rolo had guessed.

Finally they came to a halt before two massive stone doors flanked by two dozen guards weilding large pole axe's. Two of the guards acosted RAAM for a mount growling and snarling in their native langauge. RAAM gave his response with a good deal of force and the two guards backed away and opened the doors.

"What was that about?" Rolo whispered to RAAM.

"They were wondering about you three, Servant of the master. You are the first humans ever permitted to gaze upon her majesty." RAAM replied.

The doors swung open with a mighty groan and RAAM lead them inside. The chamber beyond was lined with massive stone pilars, stalagtites hung from the ceiling threateningly. But at the far end of the chamber was a massive thrown shaped like a blooming plant. Sitting upon it was a strange gray skinned woman with yellow eyes and long gray tendrils that seemed as much apart of her as her garment. Beside the throne stood a creature with rust brown skin and black hair in dredlocks. He wore little to no armor but had a large serreated bladed staff sword in hand.

RAAM bowed low as he reached the dais upon which the throne stood. Rolo, Light, and Misa mimicked his movements.

"My Queen, the servants of the Master have come," RAAM said without looking up.

The queen leaned forward on her throne. "Rise General. The same to you, humans."

The four of the rose to their feet.

The queen stood up from her throne and moved towards them.

"The Master told me he would send messangers with his instructions. Speak humans, tell me the will of the master?" The queen said a hungering look on her face at the mention of Ecnirav.

Rolo stepped forward. "Mighty Queen, I am Rolo vi Britannia, 12th Prince of the Royal family and servant of the master. My commerades and I have been tasked with putting down the rebellion of the Prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret."

The Queen smirked.

"So we are to put those upstarts in their place at last. You will have the support of my warriors. But we will need much more to assail the prophets stronghold of High Charity. Their forces are strong and their defenses will not fall easily." The queen said as she began to pace back and forth along the dias.

"What would you advise, great one?" Rolo asked.

The queen put a finger to her chin for a moment in thought before she answered. "You must seek out Jaasad, Leader of the Desert lords. His people are mighty spell casters and will be of great aid to our cause. However his people have been under heavy assault from the Prophets warriors. Destroy the raiders encampment and Jaasad will join us."

"Then that is what we shall do," Rolo replied.

The queen turned to RAAM. "Ready our warriors General, soon we shall have true battle."

"As you will my Queen," RAAM said bowing again.

"As for you humans," The Queen began turning back to them. "I will send Skorge and some of his preists to assisst you in the coming battle."

The dred locked Locust growled and stepped forward.

"Your kindness is welcome Great Queen," Rolo said bowing again.

"Go forth then, prince of Britannia, bring death to the enemies of our master." The Queen said before turning back to her throne.

-----------------------------------

"These guys don't talk much," Misa commented as they trundled along up another passage.

Skorge had contributed some two dozen warrior preists armed with staff swords like his to their aid and lead the march himself. Rolo rode just behind him with Light and Misa leading both the warriors RAAM had given them and the remaining thirty four warlocks.

"Maybe they've taken a vow of silence, its a common practice of Monks and preists in many religons?" Light suggested.

"As long as they get the job done I don't care if they argue like a married couple," Rolo said abruptly ending the conversation.

At that moment Skorge brought them to a halt. He raised his hands and then released a loud mind numbing shreik. Rolo clamped his hands over his ears swearing violently. The shreik echoed down the passage. Then the wall before them collasped to reveal a large marsh chilly marsh land. They filled out and Rolo noticed that the sun had risen since they'd entered the tunnels and was approaching the mid day postion.

"Now we just have to find this encampment," Rolo muttered dismounting his horse. Misa and Light did the same and one of the warlocks clapped his hands and the three horses vanished.

Skorge lead on again Staff sword in hand. Rolo noticing this drew his own sword which flashed to life with power. Misa and Light drew their own swords as the strike force fanned out weapons ready.

They sloshed through the muck and mud for atleast a half hour. Rolo noted the temperature wasn't much higher here than in the mountains.

Finally however they came to a halt on the edge of a grove. Skorge nodded through the bushes and Rolo pushed some of the foliage aside to reveal a large mass of tents and earthwork structures.

There were many of the avain creatures with their bows patorling the breast works. Smaller but much more numerous creature with scalley skin and short stubby arms armed with short crystal swords similar to those of the sanghelli. Then there were many large ape like creatures in meshed plate armor weilding large serrated double bladed short axes, others of these had bows and one large one with a large crested helmet carried a massive war hammer.

"This won't be easy," Rolo muttered pulling his head back.

"What's the plan?" Light asked.

Rolo knelt down to the ground and drew a mock up of the camp.

"They have plenty of guards and they've got primitive defensive structures," Rolo said marking the enemy. "If we won't to storm the camp we'll need to draw of some of their guards and work fast to cut down the rest."

He glanced up at Misa.

"Take ten of the warlocks, some of the locust and flank around the the right of the camp." Rolo ordered drawing an arrow to the camps right flank. "Set some of their tents on fire and kill a few of the guards. When the rest come running, head back towards this position."

"What about the rest of us?" Light asked.

"You'll remain here with eleven of the warlocks and another group of Locust and join up with Misa here. I'll lead the rest of our forces into the camp and do as much damage as I can." Rolo replied.

"We'll be stretching our forces thin," Light notted.

"It's the only plan we've got to work off. A direct assault would lead to a massacre with our current forces," Rolo replied.

"Well then lets do it!" Misa said brightly moving towards their warrior and rounding up what she needed. With a few minute she, along with ten warlocks, two locust warriors, and five of Skorge's preists moved off quickly.

"We'd best hurry up and get ready," Rolo muttered.

Light nodded and quickly selected the eleven warlocks he'd need along with a half dozen locust warriors, and seven of the locust preists. Rolo, with Skorge, gather up what was left over and moved into the foliage to wait.

Five minutes passed in silence, everyone remaining perfectly still.

Then fires burst along the righ side of the camp and there came cires of pain mixed with anger! The majority of the rebels broke away from the camp weapons drawn. Rolo waited until they were out of sight and counted to ten before jumping out of the bushes sword flashing with its malevolent light. Those behind him quickly removed themselves from cover Skorge taking the lead swinging his staff sword!

The fist full of guards that remained in the camp turned to face them furious drawing weapons and battling them. Rolo and the Locust meet them on even footing. The warlocks however were being cut apart with ridiculous ease from the swords and axes of the enemy. The battle was quicotic but bloody. Five warlocks and three locust fell before the last of the some dozen and a half enemies fell dead. From behind them however came the sound of fresh cries and the clamour of battle.

Rolo raised his sword and shouted. "Come on!"

They rushed back intot the bushes into a confusing melee, Locust clashed with the ape like brutes, warlocks did there best to support but they were out numbered by a certian margin. Rolo rushed into join the battle and Skorge followed him in loosing an ear spliting shreik! Rolo's sword sang through the air as it cut into stomach of one of the Avain beasts that had joined the melee with small daggers and round sheilds. The creature crumpled to the ground dead but as it did a mighty roar filled the air.

From the enemy rushed forward the creature with the war hammer! With one mighty swing it sent a locust warrior to the ground, chest flattened. The massive brute charged toward Rolo smashing aside anyone and anything in its way. Rolo focused his power on the beast but to his suprise the beast had sheilded its mind. It drew closer and raised its hammer for a death strike!

Rolo's left eye suddenly flashed with a strange pink sigil.

"Die!" He commanded.

The beast came to a halt and then swung its own hammer at its head. There was a grizzely crunch and the beast fell headless.

But even with their leader vanquished many of the enemy kept fighting. Rolo's forces were quickly being over whelmed.

Suddenly a dust storm shot up in the midst of the battle flinging away several of the enemy.

"For the dark master!" Cried a sophisticated if disturbing voice.

Out of the trees floated a shadow wrapped figure followed by several others like him dressed in bright golds. They had massive heads and claw like hands but spells of death flew from their finger tips blasting down the enemy. Rolo's forces reinforced now pushed back the enemy slaughtering them with a vengence. Dozens more of the floating spell weavers floated out from the trees firing off spells of their own. After two minutes of brutal fighting the last foe fell dead and the shadow wrapped spell weaver floated towards Rolo.

"You fight bravely champion, few have survived an encounter with a Jirralhanne chieftan." He commented in flatering tones.

"You are Jassad are you not?" Rolo replied cleaning the blade of his sword off.

"Indeed, I am the master of the desert lords." Jassad replied entertwining his fingers.

"The master has decided to put an end to the uprising of the prophets and has asked us to rally his forces." Rolo said sheathing his weapon. "Will you fight?"

"Many of my servants fell in battle against the prophets warriors. We will gladly take our vengance." Jassad said bowing.

Rolo smiled. "Ready your forces then, we move out as soon as possible."

* * *

**Ranger24: I'm ending this chapter here as it's getting a tich to long. If I kept going it'd be upwards of five thousand words. Also keep your eyes open for an upcoming short side chapter thats kinda a review response, slash commentary on the first few chapters. Send your questions about the story and plot points you've been wondering about or your questions to me here Via review and I'll give you my response then. Anyways read and review folks. **


	14. Chapter 13: Seige of Surdana

Chapter 13: Siege of Surdana.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Suzaku groaned and opened his eyes. He found himself inside a tent with the distant sound of battle ringing. He was in a bed with bandages across his chest. Fast asleep in a chair next to him was Euphemia. She looked as though she hadn't left his side in hours. She was however dressed for battle. A light silver steel plate was upon her chest and she wore mail. At her side was a bejeweled dagger in a black leather sheath. He pushed himself up, grunting slightly as pain lanced across his chest. Euphemia stirred and looked up at him, eyes brightening.

"Suzaku," she whispered.

"My lady," he said bowing his head in respect.

She smiled softly.

"What's happened?" Suzaku asked.

"You've been out for four days, the seige on the city has already begun." Euphemia replied. "We haven't made much progress."

"They refused to surrender?" Suzaku asked.

Euphemia nodded.

"Well look who's awake," said Lyold in a sing song voice as he stepped into the tent followed by Ceicle and Mareil. Suzaku hardly recognized Lyold with a small mace at his side, a mail shirt, and plate armor. Suzaku mentally slapped himself. He'd nearly forgotten, Lyold was an Earl. Ceicle and Mareil both wore light mail with some basic plates over the vitals and had ponyards belted to their waists.

"What's happened?" Euphemia asked rising from her chair.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Lyold asked.

"What's the good news?" Suzaku asked.

"We got another siege tower to the walls," Lyold replied.

"And what's the bad news?" Euphemia asked.

"It caught fire," Mareil deadpanned.

"Yes the second one today," Lyold noted. "And our artillery has been having trouble with the walls and gates. We can't seem to do more than blow small chunks out of the walls, though they certainly raise hell for the enemy footmen."

Suzaku struggled out of his bed. "I've got to get out there." He said immedatly.

Euphemia, Ceicle, and Mareil looked alarmed at his statment.

"You haven't recovered yet though!" Euphemia said.

"Go out there and you'll be killed!" Ceicle added.

"It doesn't matter," Suzaku said standing up chest twanging with pain. "Lyold where's my gear?"

"I've got your armor in my tent but your swords," Lyold said nodding to a table in the corner. Lying upon it where Suzaku's Longswords. Without hesitating he moved over to the table and grabbed his sword. He pulled on a simple leather vest to cover his chest before following Lyold out of the tent. Euphemia, Ceicle, and Mareil however followed them.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia protested.

They passed through the camp, it was filled with soldiers who were either resting or being treated for their wounds. Some seemed to brighten as they watched them pass and a few of those resting picked up there weapons.

They arrived outside Lyold's tent and Lyold opened the flap to let them in. Inside, amdist Lyold's vast collection of usual scientifci crap, was Suzaku's Armor, repaired and with a new mail set. Suzaku set to work putting the armor on, the cold mail settling over his skin. He then got to work on the plates noting Euphemia looking at him crossly.

"You're pushing yourself to hard," she stated crossing her arms.

"If you don't we me to go and fight. Than order me not to," Suzaku replied setting his helm on his head.

Euphemia paused silent.

"Order me not to fight and try to save as many of our soldiers as possible," Suzaku restated turning to her; armor now fully on, he set his swords in place.

Euphemia sighed.

"If you must... Then go. But come back," She said defeated.

Suzaku bowed.

"I promise my Lady," he said before moving out of the tent.

He made his way through the camp hardly noticing a throng of Soldiers following him now. After a few minutes he reached the seige line to find Cornelia, General's Skar and Darlton, Colonel Mustang, and Guliford standing around a square table upon which was map of the city. Suzaku noted Gulifords leg had a small splint on it. He saluted as he approached them.

"Sir Kuruugi, reporting for service Princess Cornelia." He stated.

Cornelia glanced at him. "You're well enough to fight?"

"I am," he replied.

Cornelia nodded. "The Surdanain's are preventing us from hitting the gates with artillery and archers, if they are disposed of the gate will be ours."

"I'll take care of them," Suzaku replied.

"Becarefull, we've confirmed that they have the elite Spartan's on the walls," Guliford added.

Suzaku held back a shiver. Spartans, the fiercest warriors in all of Surdana. Many said they weren't even human but demons bound to the mortal world.

"I'll handle them," Suzaku stated uneasy.

"Also we have reports of a possible spell caster amongst them. You know what to do if you find he or she," Skar said pointedly.

Suzaku nodded..

"Then good luck, whatever higher powers there are be with you." Cornelia said and Suzaku saluted again before taking his leave.

------------------------------------------

"Hold your positions!" Smerinov shouted hammering down a Britannian soldier with his axe.

Chaos reigned on the walls were the Britannian's had landed seige towers or Ladders. Men struggled here and there with their weapons clashing. Slain warriors lay here and there in pools of their own blood, all mangeled limbs, blank eyes, and guts slipping through the larger wounds. Setsuna nearly gaged as he looked at them.

He shook off his discomfort however and rejoined the battle sword ringing as it clashed against his next opponent. The britannian attempt to feint him but Setsuna side stepped the attack and jabbed his saber into the soldiers flank. The mail took most of the blow at first but Setsuna's blow was more than powerfull enough to penetrate the flesh and rip into the mans rib cage. Setsuna yanked out his sword noticing the point was badly scracthed and cracked from the blow. He shoved the dying man to the ground and moved to his next enemy.

Before he could land a single strike however a massive figure in olive green full plate sank a broad sword into the soldiers chest. A second Britannian tried to avenge his commerade but his sword landed on the green warriors sheild which was then slammed into his face, breaking his nose. The green warrior yanked his sword out of the slain Britannian and emotionlessly cut the throat of the wounded Britannian.

The Spartan then turned and gave Setsuna a quick nod before moving to attack another Britannian. The Spartans had arrived less than a week before the battle had been joined with nearly four hundred soldiers. Small as the force was it was devestatingly effective. At night the spartans would slip out of the city and kill Britannians. The enemy couldn't even have a good nights sleep anymore.

"Here comes another wave!" Teira called from down the wall as he fired his cross bow.

Setsuna turned and saw a large company of Britannian's charging towards the walls heedless of arrow or artillery fire, a figure in white armor at their head.

"It's you again," Setsuna muttered.

The Britannian's reached the wall and threw up ladders or clambered into already present seige towers. Surdanain soldiers and their allies rushed to try and slow the acsent, dropping rocks down the ladders, pushing ladders over, throwing pots of oil at the seige towers. Still only so many Britannians could be stopped by these means.

Setsuna watched as the white knight jumped onto the wall longswords drawn. With deft sword work he disarmed two Surdanain soldiers in second and killed a third. Setsuna moved to attack the white knight but the Spartan beat him to him.

The Spartan hammered a heavy blow at the white knight who was barely able to block with his swords. The Spartan then made a thrust with his sheild which the white knight ducked making a retalitory blow the Spartans knee cap. The sword however skated across the green plates leaving only a thin scratch. Then the Spartan struck back slashing at his opponent methodically, trying to either disarm him or plain old kill him. The white knight however kept pace but Setsuna could see sweat pouring down the knights face as he struggled to stay alive.

Suddenly a yell from a Britannian soldier snapped Setsuna back to himself and he side stepped the warriors charge. The Britannian slipped on some blood and, with a cry of terror, went flying off the wall into the city streets. Setsuna averted his gaze and tried not to listen as the soldier hit the streets with heavy crunch.

He glanced back at the Spartan and the white knight and saw to his amazement that the white knight was still alive. The Spartan however made a heavy slash at the knight, a blow powerfull enough to remove an arm! ... And missed completely. His sword struck the stones and with a desperate stroke the britannian knight made furious stabbed to the spartans left shoulder. The sword sank through the black mail under layer and penetrate the flesh. The Sword emerged out the other end grizzly with blood. The white knight yanked his sword out and slashed at the Spartan's right arm. The sword skipped at first on the armor then cut through the small patch of exposed chain mail.

The Spartan stumbled forward and white knight pushed past him running for the nearest tower. Setsuna moved to stop him but another Britannian soldier jumped up to face him! Gritting his teeth he rejoined the fighting.

---------------------------------

Suzaku panted heavily as he clambered up the tower, swords in hand. When he reached the top he found a large ballista firing upon the lines of the warriors of Britannia. The soldiers manning it hardly noticed as he rushed towards them knocking one to the ground with a bash to back of his head with the pommel of his sword. The other two soldiers turned to face him drawing their swords but he defelected their strokes and quickly cut them both down.

The ballista he quickly set to work on, grabing a bucket of tar and splashing it all over the weapon. Then he grabbed a torch from its wall bracket and threw it upon the weapon. Within a matter of second the entire war engine was a blaze. Satisfied he slipped down the stairs and emerged on another section of wall were the fighting was still waxing hot. He rushed across the section avioding a fight as much as possible.

Then suddenly a small knot of soldiers in front of him were blown apart as a cannon ball slammed into the walls and sent them flying. He ducked down and ran for the next tower as a second artillery shell crashed behind him blowing apart another section of wall defenders. The Britannian forces were finally starting to gain momentum in their attack.

He swept through the next tower with the same ease as he had the last one and the Britannian assault increased in ferocity. The walls were rapidly over whelmed by Britannian forces. Suzaku knew that once the walls were in their hands the city would capitulate and they could learn the truth about this supposed spell weaver. Even if the Black Knights didn't show they would be discredited for failing to defend Surdana.

As he clambered up the staircase into the third tower panting with exhaustion he heard the sound of the door below him close shut. He glanced back but continued upwards. He reached the ballista chamber, only to find one young woman with red hair waiting for him. She was wearing light plate armor that only covered her vitals. In her hands she held a hand-a-half sword of gracefull design. Her emerald eyes cut him to the bone as she glared at him.

"You really aren't to bright, Knight of Britannia," she said coldly.

Suzaku raised his swords trying to return her glare with one of his own but the intesity was hardly equal.

"Stand aside Miss," he said threateningly. "This is for the greater good."

"You call this the greater good?" She shot back raising her sword.

"It's a nessecity!" Suzaku snapped.

"Like hell it is!" She snarled charging forward! Their swords clashed with a ring of steel and the whine of metal straining to hold against the intense pressure. They surged against one another for amoment before breaking apart! The woman swung at his legs but he backstepped just in time and slashed at the woman's stomach. She parried however and made a heavy stab at him which he knocked aside and moved in with his second longsword to attack.

What he got was the woman's left hook to his face. He stumbled back breifly thrown of balance and the woman charged him a feirce war cry wailing. He blocked her blow and slashed at her left side but feinted and knicked her on the hip hard enough to draw blood. She'd been saved from a serious injury by a last moment side step but she still loosed a curse as Suzaku drew first blood. She hacked at him striking his armor and knocking the wind out of him. In to close to make effective use of his swords he tried to sweep her legs her stance held firm.

The woman then pulled back and made another heavy slash at him which he deflected. She swung her sword back and made another furious slash at Suzaku going for his neck. Suzaku ducked however and the blade skated over his helmet in a spray of sparks. Then he head butted the woman in the stomach and he felted his helmet slam into metal and flesh. His head felt like it would be split open by the impact force but it was enough.

The woman was thrown to the floor from the force of his blow and her sword was sent clattering across the stone floor. She turned over and tried to crawl over to her sword but Suzaku got to it first and kicked it down the stone steps. She turned over again and pushed herself up pulling a dagger from her boot only to to have it swated from her hands by Suzaku's swords. She glared at him as he leveled his swords inches from her chest.

"Surrender, there is no more need for further violence," Suzaku said in an even voice despite his heaving chest.

Her glare remained fixed. Then she lifted up her head.

"ARHORK!!!" She cried out in as loud a yell as she could muster.

Suzaku frowned confused but he didn't lower his sword.

THUD.

A massive concussion of air rocked the tower. Outside Suzaku could hear cries of alarm and fear as well as shouts of joy and relief.

THUD!

The tower shook again and Suzaku glanced up as the ceiling shook. Something heavy landed on the roof of the tower there came the sound of tiles and bits of wood and stone being ripped away. Peices of the roof collapsed down upon the tower and then a massive section collapsed to reveal the snarling head of a dragon. Suzaku raised his eyes in alarm stepping back from the woman keepping his swords raised.

The dragon roared loudly and smashed apart the tower walls sending Suzaku to the stone floor. The young woman clambered up onto the dragon and Suzaku's alarm grew more.

"A Dragon Rider?" He whispered incerdulous.

"You were fools to pick a fight with us," the woman commented raising a hand hand and muttering words in a strange langauge Suzaku couldn't recognize. The woman's sword flew into her hands and she raised it. "Now you're going to pay."

The dragon lashed out with it's jaws and Suzaku ducked down nearly dropping his swords. He rolled out of the way and rose to his feet swords raised but fear gripping him. He made a desperate slash at the dragons neck but his first longsword snapped clean in half as soon as it touched the dragons scales. He stumbled back, thrown to the floor as the Dragon Rider rose up in her saddle.

"Now you're going to get it!" She snapped.

Suddenly there came cries of alarm and battle cries.

"The gate is down! The gate is down!" Some one shouted amongst the turmoil.

The Dragon rider cursed and threw a glance in the direction before she turned back to Suzaku.

"This isn't over," she said before her dragon lifted off and flew off.

Suzaku pushed himself to his feet and picked up his broken sword.

"No, it isn't." He muttered.

------------------------------------

"Get all riflemen and archers to target the dragon!" Cornelia shouted watching as the dragon descended towards them.

"My lady we don't have enough time to assemble them to fire off a descent volley!" Darlton replied.

"We should withdraw," Mustang muttered. "We can't fight a dragon rider."

"It's still flesh and blood! It down!" Cornelia snapped.

"We have to press the attack!" Skar interjected. "We're through the gates if we can secure the city the Dragon won't dare attack us for risk of attacking the citizens."

"You'd use them as sheilds!?" Mustang said in horror.

"This is war Colonel! Victory is the only thing that matters!" Skar shot back.

Before anyone could stop him Skar mounted his horse and drew his sword and waved it in the air.

"All units! Advance!" He proclaimed before riding forward.

A great press of the Britannian soldiers rushed forward behind him to join the fight. The dragon passed right over them heading straight towards the camp!

"Where the hell are our archers!??" Cornelia demanded.

As if on cue several dozen archers and riflemen rushed forwards and pointed their weapons skyward. At their head was, suprisingly, Lyold holding one of his own creations.

"Fire!" He shouted and the small group fired off a shower of arrows and musket balls. The majority of the arrows fell short of the mark and those that did reach the dragon either missed or bounced off the creatures scales. The musket rounds however hit home and the dragon roared in agony. It's blood red armored scales cracking under the barage and droplets of blood spraying out.

The dragon however didn't stop it's attack and flew right over their heads and barred down on the artillery.

"Reload!" Lyold ordered but it hardly mattered.

A jet of flames issued from the dragons maw as it straffed over the cannons and trebuchets. The engineers manning the weapons turned and fled as their weapons were set a blaze. The dragon completed it's pass and flew back towards the city leaving the ruined Britannian artillery shattered in its wake.

Cornelia cursed furious. Lyold sighed and walked over to join them. "I'm afraid that was roughly two thirds of our seige equipment. And we'd already lost a good amount."

"How much weaponry do we have left?" Cornelia growled.

"My guess? Around one eighth." Lyold said dismally. "There goes the most of several weeks worth of my time."

"Atleast the dragon won't be a problem now," Mustang muttered.

"And how, pray tell, do you figure that?" Cornelia growled.

"We didn't kill it, but we hurt it," Mustang replied. "Its rider won't risk further harm to it until it's recovered enough to fight again."

"Then I guess Skar has a head start on us," Darlton muttered.

Cornelia sighed and nodded.

"Round up all our remaining forces and order them to move into the city, the keep will fall by nightfall." She ordered.

-----------------------------------

"So all the peices have been laid bare," Zero muttered upon his black steed.

"What do you order your majesty?" Orange asked sitting on his horse beside Zero.

It seemed as though behind his mask Zero smiled. "Its been many years my friend. You need hardly call me such."

"Old habits die hard," Orange replied smirking.

Zero nodded and straighted.

"Begin phase two of the plan," he ordered.

Orange nodded.

"Artillery!!" Orange called.

All along the gorge that the black knights had hidden themselves in the mortar Rhakshata had constructed were ready and the Black Knights covered the ears of their horses. They were no longer a milita of motly armed warriors but all wore black mail covered by breast plates of black steel lined with gold paint, black helms they wore sheilding them increasingly. Swords were at their sides instead of knives and daggers Kallen who now rode upon a black steed like the rest of Zero's guards held a black lance in her automail tightly.

"Commence fire!!" Orange ordered.

The mortars opened fire and flamming death reigned down on the Britannian's charging towards Surdana. Two more volleys fired out before Zero drew his katanna. The violet blade flashed in the late day sun.

"Follow me!" Zero called before riding forward. With a great many yells and battle cries the Black Knights surged forth from the gorge weapons ready for battle, blood and glory!

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the chapter. One big question right now though. Where the frak is everybody?!!? Anyways read and review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Union

**Ranger24: Finally got this up. Enjoy the awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Union.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The mortars rained flaming death down upon the lines of the Britannians who began to scatter under the hellish barage. The lines wavered and then the Black Knights crashed into them. The softened Britannian infantry were no match to the heavy cavalry of the Black Knights who were fresh and battle ready. The Britannians forces scattered about trying to get clear of the black knight lances and the trampling hooves of the horses.

Cornelia could only watch in frustration as her troops were cut off completely by the Black Knights and the Surdains made a counter attack driving her forces against the Black Knights.

"Round up the heavy cavalry!" Cornelia shouted. "Get me a horse."

"Princess Cornelia many of our knights went with Sir Kuurugi to take the towers, and large part of the rest joined General Skar's assault against the gate." Guliford reported.

"Our men are dying in there, we've got give them an escape route!" Cornelia snapped.

"We don't have the man power to break the Black Knights line though," Darlton objected. "Princess I understand your concern but theres not much we can do."

"Then do whatever we can," Cornelia growled. "Have Lyold's remaining toys try and punch a hole the Black Knights forces. I doubt Zero will want to waste his own warriors."

"Yes my Princess!" Guliford replied with a salute before running off to the remaining siege engines which Lyold's engineers were desperatly trying to save or get ready to fire. Cornelia turned back to the raging battle.

"God help 'em," she muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku panted heavily as he clambered down one of the few seige towers that hadn't been destroyed yet by the Black Knights. His injuries burned as though someone had poured acid into them. He clambered out of the tower onto the chaotic battlefeild as Britannian soldiers tried to fend of the Black Knights rampaging cavalry.

He drew out his sword just as one Britannian managed to take a Black Knight off his horse on then end of his pike. The freed horse whinneyed and reared it's hooves striking the hapless soldier in the head sending him to the ground. Suzaku rushed forward and calmed the horse before clambering into the saddle.

All about chaos reigned as some britannians tried to make desperate stands and were being overwhelmed by the Black Knights and the Surdanians. One of the largest clumps of resitiance was gathered around General Skar who was still mounted and had a platoon of knights about him.

"Regroup you dogs!" He shouted waving his sword violently. "Stand and fight God damnit!"

Suzaku rode over to the general rallying any warriors to him he could.

"My lord!" He shouted as he approached. "We have to retreat!"

"I've never retreated in my life!" Skar snapped. "And I'm not about to start now!"

"Sir if we do not withdraw everyone here will be killed!" Suzaku said angrily.

"Your cowardice is queit unbecoming a royal knight, but then you aren't a born Britannian youself are you?" Skar hissed and Suzaku glared at him.

A savage smirk crossed Skar's face and he rose in his saddle.

"Make ready to charge!" He called.

"My lord!" One soldier shouted!

Suzaku and Skar glanced about to see, to their alarm, Zero and his personal forces bearing down on them!

"Battle line! Battle line!" Skar shouted.

The handful of soldiers and knights formed a hasty line mere moments before Zero and his warriors crashed into the Britannian battle lines! Suzaku rushed into the fray sword drawn and clashed blades with one Black Knight before he pushed the warrior out of the saddle before moving on to his next opponent. Then as he was slashing down his opponent he looked up to see Skar clashing blades with Zero himself.

Not wanting to end up with a dead officer on his shoulders he rushed his horse to the aid of the general.

Before he could get close though another rider came up this one holding a forked knife and, to Suzaku's suprise, was a woman. Women weren't uncommon on occassion in Britannia's army and he'd seen women fighting among the Black Knights at Domino city but he hadn't expected one to be among Zero's elite guards.

She made a feirce stab at his face with the knife which he batted aside deftly before slashing at her legs. She jerked her horse away however and avioded the slash and rushed him again trying to get in close. But the knife, although long enough to be a short sword, was simly not suited for mounted combat.

Still she was a match for Suzaku, exhausted and wounded as he was. She was fighting with all the savagery of a raging animal however and Suzaku was forced on the defensive frequently.

'Are all of Zero's followers this zealous?' He thought blocking another vicious attack with his sword.

Then suddenly Zero's forces broke off sweeping away from Suzaku. He looked about and saw to his shock that like at Domino, he was the only warrior in this group left standing. Well not queit. A single battered warrior was struggling through mess, his left arm bent akwardly. Suzaku rushed over to him and steady the tettering man. He had wild marron hair and a lively face, but it was mared by gore and girm.

"Sir Kuurugi..." he panted. "What are your orders sir?"

Suzaku turned to the now dead Skar, his chest pouring blood.

"What's your name soldier?" Suzaku asked.

"Leutinant Patrick Cloeasour," the Solider replied.

Suzaku nodded.

"We're pulling back to the camp, full retreat. Round up anyone you can we're making a break out." Suzaku ordered.

Patrick nodded.

"Yes sir," he said holding his sword in his good hand and running off.

Suzaku rushed about the battle field assisting where he could in the battle and rounding up as large a force as he could. Other officers seemed to realize the battle was lost and began rallying together and regrouping as best as they could. Finally when the force was rallied they made a desperate charge at the Black Knights between them and the camp.

The thunder of artillery signaled the resuming of the artillery attack on the enemy and the Black Knights scattered for fear of the bombardment. The hole open the Britannian's swept out rushing to the camp. Suzaku however remained covering the rear with a handfull of surviving mounted knights. The Black Knights and cavalry of Surdana swept towards them ready to utterly route the Britannian lines.

"Hold your line!" Suzaku shouted before the two cavalry groups clashed. The Britannian's were skilled cavalry warriors but they were to heavily out numbered to defeat such a large force. They're numbers rapidly began to dwindle. Suzaku's wounds sheirked in protest. His brusies groaned, his open cuts dripped his life blood and one particularly nasty one over his left eyebrow kept blinding him with sweat mixed blood.

Then just as things looked their worst and Suzaku saw the body guard bearing down on them he heard the pounding of hooves from behind.

"All hail Britannia!" Several men shouted as Cornelia, her bodyguard and what little cavalry she had left smashed into the lines of Black Knights and Surdana. Cornelia rode up right alongside Suzaku a fierce scowl upon her face as she hacked away with her saber. Guliford and Darlton came up behind her jabbing with their lances, and when Guliford lance was broken he swept out his sword and slew the breaker.

Still the relief was only enough to force the Black Knights off them breifly and the position they held was tenuous. With a wave of her sword Cornelia lead the survivors back to the camp, to the safety of the Britannian seige line.

They rode onto the command tent where Cornelia, her guard and Suzaku finally dismounted. Already waiting for them were Colonel Mustang, Euphemia, Lyold, Ceicle, and Mareil. Suzaku slipped greatfully into the nearest chair after bowing to Euphemia.

"As you ordered my Lady, I came back." He said.

Euphie smiled. "I am greatfull."

Cornelia strood over to the tactical table unperturbed.

"Whats our status Colonels?" She asked.

Mustang sighed. "We haven't been able to take a full head count but I'd guess only half of our forces made it back to the camp alive. I have no idea how many are out there wounded."

"We're out of artillery ammo as well. Those shells we fired to allow for sir Kuurugi's escape were our last." Lyold added.

"Where's General Skar?" Cornelia asked.

"Dead your majesty." Suzaku said struggling to stand. "Zero's body guards overwhelmed him."

Cornelia muttered a curse under her breath.

"Send a missive to the enemy. Requesting we be allowed to search the battlefeild for our wounded and clear away our dead." Cornelia ordered setting herself down on a stool.

"My lady?" Colonel Mustang asked suprised.

"We've lost this battle Colonel. The most we can do is pick up the peices and go home." Cornelia replied somberly.

--------------------------------------

Three days later Kallen sighed as she replaced the dressing of scratch on her left leg. She didn't want to have a second operation in a year. She rose from her small folding stool and stepped out into the dim light of evening. The Black knights had moved their camp down from the mountains overlooking Surdana to th feilds just outside Surdana. The Britannians had left the day before after clearing away there slain and breaking camp at dawn. She had to hand it to them for cleaning up quick.

But even with their victory the Black Knights hadn't been permitted inside Surdana, forcing them to make camp outside. During the fighting on the feilds the commander of Surdana's armies General D-something had been killed pursing the Britannians. Now the Surdanain army was under the command of newly promoted General Sergi Smerinov.

According to all reports Smerinov was simply being cautious about his new allies and Lady Myschala was in like mind. Tonight however would be different.

Lady Myschala had invited Zero to the keep for a meeting, which also meant dinner. She was also permitting him to bring a small guard and some of his senior officers. Kallen knew that basically meant herself, the bodyguard, Toudho, Toudho's holy swords, Ohgi, and maybe a few others she wasn't to sure of. Still meeting a ruler meant she had to look her best so she did her best to hide her wounds and had polished up her automail to at least look presentable.

She quickly made her way over to the small onterauge Zero had assembled to go with him and took her place on her red mare. Kallen quickly noted everyone she'd expected was present except, to her suprise, C.C. Why wasn't she accompanying Zero into the city. Not that rumors weren't flying about but Kallen didn't believe them. But Zero was rarely seen without the green haired woman close by. Also missing was Orange who was also rarely absent from Zero's side. The horses stamped impatiently waiting for the battered gates to be opened.

"I wish they'd hurry up," she muttered to Wriny.

"Why hungery?" She asked.

"No, but this standing by decorum is driving me nuts, I had enough of this kinda junk as a little girl." Kallen hissed.

Finally the large gates opened and the Black Knights rode into the city. The streets were almost empty save for a thin line of soliders lining the road from the gates the keep and palace. The soliders were battered and exhausted looking but proud all the same. Then they came upon the elite spartan warriors who had come to Surdana's aid. They were dressed in full body green plate armor with some kind of black mesh underneath. Their faces could not be seen due to their polarized vizors but Kallen expect hard faced men who'd seen years of war and battle. The spartans were living legends.

At last they reached the gates to the keep and several soldiers moved forward to meet them. One of them, a young man with curly brown hair stepped forward to meet them.

"In accordance with the code of chivalry. You will disarm here before entering into the keep." The soldier said in a commanding tone.

Zero nodded silently. The onterouge dismounted and handed over there weapons to the Surdanain soldiers. Kallen tossed a quick glare at the dark haired youth who took her knife from her. They were then lead silently into the keep which was brightly light with torches in scones and a line of hanging chandleirs. Kallen couldn't help but acknowledge that the place seemed to resonant power and pride. But one of those two she was not the least bit attracted to.

After what seemed like a half hour of walking they arrived in the grand dining hall. At the far end was Lady Myschala in what was obviously one of her finest gowns. Flanking her was General Smerinov, a single spartan, and the dragon rider. Obviously the place was to tight for the dragon to be admitted. The small group approached the grand table which was dressed with a red table clothe and had several brass candleabras on it.

"I'm pleased that you came Zero," Myschala said curtly.

Then she gave a nod.

Suddenly the wooden doors behind them were slamed shut and two dozen soldiers stepped out of alcoves with loaded cross bows! Kallen and the rest of the body guard instantly moved to sheild Zero.

"What is this?!" Toudho demanded.

"Zero remains an enigma to us. We cannot trust someone who we don't even know the face of." Smerinov explained.

"Zero, you will remove your mask now." Myschala said firmly.

"Please! We've only come to help you against Britannia! Zero gave us the victory without him this city would be lost!" Oghi argued.

"Then how about you remove his mask?" The dragon rider snapped.

"Indeed. Do so now." Myschala ordered.

All eyes fell on Oghi and he gupled before turning to Zero.

"I'm sorry my lord, but even we should at least know your face." Oghi said pleadingly.

Then he wrapped his hands around the mask and pulled it off.

Everyone gasped.

"You were expecting Father Christmas?" C.C said amused as everyone stared at her in shock.

"You're not Zero are you?" Myschala said insuprise.

"Correct," Zero boomed.

Two of the guards with crossbows suddenly collapsed to the ground! Then Zero and Orange emerged from the alcoves the crossbowman had come from and in the blink of an eye Zero was right in front of Lady Myschala. Everyone held there breath no one daring to move.

Then Zero spoke.

"You ask to see my face? My true face?" He asked kneeling down. "Very well then."

Then slowly he removed his mask and looked Myschala right in the face. Myschala gasped in suprise.

"You," she whispered.

"I return to you lady, but not a beggar this time." Zero replied in a warm tone.

Myschala smiled.

"It's been a year since I last saw your face, Black Prince." Myschala said warmly. "You've done well for yourself. And now you bare the name of Zero."

"One who is nothing." Zero replied.

"But who appears to be everything." Myschala said bemused. "I take it you're putting all of those plans you made back then into action at last."

"Perhaps," Zero replied and Myschala laughed.

"And you seek our aid in your crusade?"

"Correct," Zero answered.

"Then you have it, and our armies." Myschala replied causing everyone to start in suprise.

Kallen was utterly confused. Zero was in the graces of the ruler of Surdana?

"Oghi, General Toudho!" Myschala said rising from her high backed chair.

"Yes your lady ship?" Toudho asked.

"This man is a true enemy of Britannia and all that its dominating ways stand for. His identinty must be kept a secret at all times and you must trust him with your very lives." Myschala commanded.

"Of course," Oghi said bowing.

Zero lowered his head in respect.

"Thank you, my lady." He said before rising.

"Zero," Myschala asked. "Do you truly intend to see this endevour of yours through until all of your enemies lay shattered at your feet?"

"If that is mmy destiny, then so be it." Zero replied before replacing his mask.

Myschala nodded. Then she waved to the Black knights.

"Come sit, we have to have a little celebration for a victory." She said and the side doors opened and inswept dozens of servants barring laden dishes of food. Kallen gave a sigh of relief as Zero retuned to them.

"He could have at least told us of his little plan." She heard Oghi mutter.

"That's Lord Zero for you, he's a wild card." Kanda replied.

* * *

**Ranger24: Alright! I finally got through this chapter! The plot can advance at last! Read and review. **


	16. Chapter 15: Prophets fall

**Ranger24: Took a while but I got this chapter done folks. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Prophets fall

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"So," Rolo said gazing out of the icy plains at the towering fortress in the distance. "That's the stronghold of the prophets?"

Jassad nodded his head as he floated beside Rolo.

"The fools have their defenses well established and they will not be caught off guard easily. This will be a battle of attrition." Jassad replied.

"Oh that sounds fun," Misa muttered.

Jassad wasn't kidding. The fortress was built like one big spire with massive wall around the outside and huge towers that presented an ample view of the surroundings. Seige engines lined the walls for dealing with incoming assaults. The central spire was so large it looked more like a mountian then a building. In fact that was the truth. The city had been carved out of a mountain.

Behind the four of themselves and Skorge were the entirety of the armies of the desert lords, Skorge's body guard force, and the hand full of warlocks that had survived the initial battles. Also their were some five thousand of lesser creatures that the Desert lords subjugated such as strange pig men and thin pink skinned creatures wearing little armor but weilding sharp spears. All told they had some nine thousand warriors.

"What news of the Locust forces?" Rolo asked.

"Last report put them on the march it will be some time before they arrive," Light replied.

Rolo nodded. "We'll make do with out them then."

At that moment the main gates to High Chariety opened and out swarmed the horde of the Prophets forces.

"The out number us so they risk an open battle before the walls," Jassad observed.

"Take defensive postions!" Rolo ordered. Then he turned to the warlocks.

"Summon your familars," he ordered.

Warlocks practiced dark magics including the summoning of demons. For that reason Warlocks had been banished or executed in Britannia. Using them and their dark magics was against usual policy but now wasn't the time to stand by poistion.

"As you command my lord," The lead warlock replied.

Then he and the other warlocks drew forth runed daggers from their robes and stabbed themselves in the hand. Rolo would have blached but was to fascinated. The blood dripped onto the snow in strange runic symbols and the Warlocks began chanting. Then forth from the smybols rose corpse like figures weilding large black sycthes. They wore loose fitting black robes and their eyes glowed a ghastly red.

"So those are demons," Light muttered observing them.

The demons kept appearing until nearly three hundred of them stood moaning in neat lines.

"Form them up and get ready!" Rolo ordered as the prophet's armies charged towards them.

The warriors fanned out in a semi circle, the Desert Lords and Warlocks in the center, the Locust and Demons on the outer edges, and Rolo and his two body guards on the front line of battle. The warriors of the Prophets vanguard slammed into them, dozens of the runty creatures with short cutlasses and spiked clubs. What they had in numbers however they lacked in courage and strength.

As Rolo sank his blade through one leather jerkin another shrieked and tried to run only to be forced forward by the great press of warriors. The vanguard of the assault broke and the second wave of the enemies charge came with many of the larger brutes in the fray. These didn't quail in the face of battle and the fighting waxed heavily. Blood splattered across Rolo's armor as he slashed and hacked with a mercilous drive.

After about ten minutes of the chaos the first wave of the Prophets assault was broken and a breif lull emerged. Rolo took the chance too gain a measure of his forces. Many demons had been destroyed in the first wave and among them lay slain Locust. Many more of the desert lords servants had been slaughtered in the assault. Several Desert Lords and Warlocks lay slain as well but the force still held their ground.

There was little time to take a head count of just howmany warriors he had left as hail storm of bolts and burning barrels of pitch fell amongst them! The desert lords cast up sheilds to try to ward off the attacks but as they did the second wave of the prophets army came charging at them. WIth feirce cries the enemy slammed into them and the carnage resumed.

Rolo, Misa, and Light spearheaded the defense slashing and hacking with their blades against which no enemy could stand. But all around them many of their warriors fell slain against the sheer press of the enemy. The three of them couldn't be everywhere at once but they did their best to hold the lines together. Skorge entered the fray with his staff weapon cutting apart anything that got in his way and lossing terrifying screams that caused the enemy lines to falter more than once.

Finally the enemy force was exhausted and the survivors stood there panting as the enemy breifly relented their artillery and archery assault. Rolo glanced about taking measure. The foward defense was in tatters. All but of a few of demons had been slain and all but ten of the Warlocks were dead. They couldn't whether another assault.

"Here they come again!" Misa shouted.

Rolo cursed and raised his blade.

"Hold your ground!" He shouted.

Suddenly there came a loud roar and all eyes turned to the east as there came the thunder of hooves! Coming down from the mountains was a massive herd of large shaggy haired creatures in patched together armor and weilding a vareity of wicked weapons. There were axes, swords, maces, hammers, flails, and plenty of spears. At the head of the charge was large black bull like creature with an axe.

The Creatures smashed into the prophet's oncoming lines which broke apart on the sudden onset. The strange beasts drove them back before turning about and charging towards Rolo's battered forces. He saw that they were mostly bull and oxen like creatures while others looked like men with the heads of wild boars. The large black fured axe weilding one came before him and huffed.

"You are the masters champion?" It growled.

"Correct," Rolo replied.

"You came with to little force to make a decent battle what you and we have slaughtered is but fraction of the prophets hordes." It replied.

"Well then what would be your name?" Rolo asked.

"I am Otomin, great warleader of the the minotaur tribes of this land." Otomin replied with a huff.

"And how many do you bring with you?" Rolo asked.

"I brought my strongest and fastest warriors with me, roughly seven thousands." Otomin answered.

"Well then form on up. My plan should be taking effect momentarily," Rolo replied gazing back to the prophets stronghold.

Otomin glanced at Skorge and huffed in understanding.

Onward came another wave of the enemy and Rolo raised his sword, dripping with dark blood of varying colors.

Then from within the fortress there came cries of alarm and the sounds of war cries. The oncoming horde paused turning back in confusion. Rolo mounted his steed, as Light and Misa did likewise.

"Charge!" Rolo shouted brandishing his blade.

With a great roar the host charged forward and took the enemy from behind. They smashed through them blood spraying the in air and screams flying into their ears. Rolo's blade reveled in the slaughter and he hardly cared about how many he slew just the strange joy he felt in the spray of the blood, the screams of the dying, the sound of steel slicing into flesh. What would make most men sick to their stomachs he reveled in. So much so he grew angered when his forces had utterly slaughtered the enemy.

They drove onto the fortress, the gates of which were thrown open and inside a terrible battle raged. The Locust had broken through the streets and they were razing six kinds of hell. Amongst their forces were great lumbering beasts which riped apart seige engines and buildings. This was war amongst beasts who lacked much of moral decency and reveled in death and slaughter.

And to Rolo, it was good.

* * *

Far bove the battle Ecnirav watched the horror show beneath him with a sadistic delight. The blade at his side hissed urging to go to the slaughter but he shushed it like a dear pet. Unknown to Rolo, Misa, and Light he was standing upon one of the burning towers to watch. His power was such no enemy would consider approaching him.

"Go my young freinds, revel in death, revel in the reaping of the souls of you foes." He whispered glancing over his shoulder.

Behind him stood over a dozen men and women in dark plate armor. Demonic symbols and signs covered the armor and each one looked like death themselves. Their hair was a wispy gray and silver, their skin lined by age, and their eyes burning red with rage. All except one had a sword with an equal evil looking designs to those on Rolo, Misa, and lights blades girt at their side in a black runed sheath.

"May we join in the slaughter my lord?" One droned without any tone of emotion.

Ecnirav waved his hand.

"Not yet," He hissed. "Not queit yet."

He watched as Rolo and his onterauge joined up with General RAAM and made for the central spire.

"They do well," noted a female voice from behind him. Ecnirav smirked and turned to face the speaker.

"Queen Myrah, it is rare to see you on the surface." He said pleasently.

"And it is the first time in over many decades that you return to us my lord." Myrah replied bowing to him.

"I was scouting for my order," Ecnirav replied. "I must admit it was difficult to find those truly able to be temped by the powers of our great lord."

"May he rest in peace," Myrah said bowing her head in respect.

"It will be many years before he will recover enough to strike himself. Until then we must do our best to bring doom upon this world." Ecnirav replied.

"And what of Prince Rolo? Has he and his onterauge done well enough to be usefull?" Myrah asked.

Ecnirav grinned wickedly. "Oh yes. I am certian of it."

* * *

Rolo grinned sadistically as his blade sliced effortlessly through the neck of the last of the honor guard warriors. He wiped his sword on the creatures vest before turning to his comerades. Misa and Light were checking the bodies to ensure they were dead whilest Skorge, RAAM, Otomin, and Jassad simply waited.

"How much further to the prophets?" He asked flicking a few last drops from his blade.

"This is the antechamber to their main council chamber. My guess would put them there," Jassad said smoothly.

"Well lets not keep them waiting," Rolo said before raising his sword once more and slicing the lock to the next door clean in half. The he shoved his fingers into the gap and heaved. The door opened a few inches and he had a breif glimpse inside before he threw himself away from the door. A dozen crossbow bolts narrowly missed him and he gritted his teeth.

The locust instantly hurled several axes through the gap whilest RAAM and Otomin grabbed the sides of the door and pulled. The chamber was thrown wide open and in poured the Locust, Minotaurs, and a few Desert lords swooped in. There came screams and cries of pain before Rolo, Misa, and Light rushed in.

The confusing whirlwind of sound and blood the reveled in hacking and slashing with their blades with a ridiculously sadistic glee. When it was all over however only a half dozen of the large ape like beasts stoood at the the far end with large pikes covering the three creatures that Rolo could only assume were the prophets. They wore fine robes and crowns and sat in thrones that hovered slightly off the ground. They had large eyes, thin bodies, long trunk like necks, and four thin fingered hands. The leader wearing red robes.

"You dare much coming here human." He hissed.

"I dare because I have the power to do so," Rolo countered. "I would assume you would be the prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret?"

"You hardly have the right to address us as such," Regret snapped. "This land belongs to us now! The master has gone and our time has come."

"Oh really," Ecnirav's sinister voice hissed.

Everyone turned about and Rolo, Misa, and Light fell to their knees instantly.

"Master," Light whispered in awe.

Ecnirav stood their in the doorway, garbed in a nightmare black suit of plate armor, blue highlighted the edges of the armor, and he wore a cloak lined with fir. His hair was thrown back and his eyes gave a sinister gaze to the prophets who quailed at the sight of him. Behind him stood a dozen other warriors dressed in armor like his, Misa, Rolo, and Light's.

He stepped towards the Prophets and they drew back trembleing.

"You have slighted me greatly, prophets. Your followers have attacked my minions and those who haven't been slain have been captured or will soon join the dead." Ecnirav said striding towards them his gauntleted hand going to the hilt of his sword.

Then the Prophets broke utterly.

"Master forgive us!" Mercy shrieked.

"We were foolish to stand against you!" Regret added.

"Had we known you still lived...!" Truth started.

"You thought I saw slain!? Sparda is gone! The Animania is indispose! There is no power left on this Earth that can smite me!" Ecnirav roared.

He drew out his sword and the pikes of the guards sundered in half! He drew up his blade and they cowered.

"I am the darkness that awaits all at the end of the tunnel! I am the fire that consumes the souls of the damned! I am VARINCE! FIRST HELL KNIGHT OF THE DEMON LORD MUNDUS!!!" Ecnirav shouted and the names the prophets fell from their chairs weeping.

Rolo glanced in suprise at Misa and Light who looked back at him with equal suprise but he quickly shushed them.

Varince stood over the three Prophets and stabbed his rune encrusted blade into the floor.

"You are broken! But I shall reforge you into a blade worthy of the Might of Temin-nu-gru!" Varince proclaimed.

Then he turned to face the trio.

"You three have done well but you must rest before I call upon you again. To the rest of the whirled it will appear as though you have been on the road from Therinsford for days and will thus arrive in Teirm tomorrow. Follow the mission plan laid out by your mentor, Prince Rolo. I will meet you when the time is right." Varince said.

Rolo nodded hastily.

"Of course master," he whispered.

Then in a flash Rolo found himself on his horse on the open roads of Alagaesia with Light and Misa behind him on their horses. Their armor was gone but and it wasn't cold but Misa shivered.

"We've been serving a demon," she whispered.

"If anyone in the empire found out about this we'd be burned at the stake," Light added.

"Then no one will find out," Rolo hissed. "If anyone discovers us, they will be silenced."

* * *

**Ranger24: I'll get to the exposition on that plot point later folks. Anyways read and reivew!**


	17. Chapter 16: Call to war

**Ranger24: Okay... Is everyone just dead or something or is my writing starting to suck? Where be the reviews?**

* * *

Chapter 16: Call to war.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Suzaku hastily straighted the sheath of his longsword and the replacement sword he'd gotten while trying not to break attention.

It had been two months since the defeat at Surdana and things had gone south in the fight against the Black Knights. The Black Knights were offically serving thhe Lady of Surdana in the name of reunifying and restoring the nation. What that translated into Suzaku's mind was as a territory grab so that they could gain more soldiers, supplies, and other goods of war. They'd already claimed a massive chunk of what had previously been a no mans land. Reports stated that many lesser lords of the ruins of Surdana, tribal leaders, and Mercenary Captians had sworn their warriors into Zero's service. At the last estimate Zero's army numbered nearly thrity thousand, not counting Surdana's own army of some twenty thousand.

Other news however had also leaked its way into Britannia to trouble his sleep. The Earth Kingdom had been taken via a coup-de-ta from within the cities upper beuracts. The Fire Nation had easily been able to seize control of the city of Ba Sing Se and the Empire had rushed into to take what the Fire Nation didn't.

News from closer to home also brought unsettling tidings. Word was spreading that the sanghelli were a massing in the mountians with others who had been cast from their native lands by Britannia and the other major powers. The Empires Expeditionary forces had located the Varden's secret base and were already settling into prepare for a long seige. Prince Clovis's forces had joined them as promised, and word had been sent from Pendragon that Cornelia and Euphie's own forces were to reinforce him.

The message however had also stated that two particular members of the royal family would be on their way to Domino to take command. One to control the city, the other to continue hunting for the Black Knights. Of course the pair selected to fill these rolls had suprised Suzaku but he was wholely glad of at least one of them.

So now he sat on his replacement horse, Verna, alongside Euphie, Cornelia, Guilford, Lyold, Darlton, a hand full of the cities nobles, and the newly promoted General Roy Mustang. To say that the new General didn't look wholely comfortable with the promotion was an apt observation. The only reason he was promoted was because someone had to take command of Skar's decimated forces. And so they all waited just outside the city walls with a handfull of knights as honor guard waiting for the new comers.

It seemed like hours but finally the first of the carvan train came into view. At the head was a large banner with a crown with two roses intertwined about it. The crest of 2nd Prince Schnizel el Britannia, the one many consider Britannia's most brillant tactial mind. Suzaku had of course meet the Prince and found him to be pleasent and equitable. However in all things Schnizel was a chess master, a master of reading people and guessing what they would do. That part unsettled Suzaku to some degree.

Then the second banner came into view, a banner that Suzaku hadn't seen a feild in more than two years. Nostaglia and sadness gripped him for a moment as he gazed upon the pink crane on a soft white feild. 11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, someone Suzaku had become god friends with after he'd become Euphie's knight more than four years ago. She was as sweet and innocent as could be but if there was one thing that meant greatly to her it had been Lelouch. Her relationship with Rolo had always been strained because they had such differing personalities but Lelouch had truly been a brother to her. When Lelouch had been reported dead and effectively isowned from the family Nunnally had sunk into a mourning depression which had never fully abaited. Lelouch's death had hit only a few of the royal family hard. Most of those being those who had actually been close to him or respected him. But of them all Nunnally was hit the hardest.

The caravans drew near and Suzaku could now see Prince Schnizel leading the procession from the back of a white horse with a golden mane. He had blonde hair, violet eyes, and a smile that be spoke benevolance. At his side was his trusted attendant Kanon Maldiz, a thin man with a little hair color and a smile that could put one off ease at times.

The caravan reached the waiting welcoming group and the knights accompanying both groups saluted the opposites royals.

"Cornelia, Euphemia." Schnizel said with a smile. "It's been a while."

"A pleasure to see you as always brother," Euphemia replied with a nod of respect and a smile.

"Indeed," Cornelia replied with a nod.

Schnizel laughed. "Always standing on ceramony aren't you?"

Suzaku tried his best to hide his smile.

"We have to given an example to the rest of society," Cornelia replied. "And where's Nunnally? The message said she'd be here as well and we did see her banner."

Schnizel sighed sadly his smile faltering. "She said she was feeling a little ill on the last leg so she's resting right now."

"I see," Cornelia said understanding.

Euphemia frowned, and Suzaku didn't blame her. One of the more troubling things devolping out of Nunnally's depression had come a sort of weakening of the body, an on again off again illness that doctors could only label as greif sickness.

"Well best to get her to the citadel, hopefully she'll be feeling up to dinner this evening." Lyold said with his usual cheery air.

Schnizel smiled. "True enough Earl Asplund."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kallen said as she sat at a table in Tamaki's tavern. "The guy had three mistresses?"

"Yep," Lucien replied taking a swig from the flagon of mead in front of him. "All living in one building in the same wing."

"What a sicko," Kallen said disgusted. "So what'd you beat with him?"

"I told him if he won I'd do all his work for the next three months. And if I won he had to introduce all three mistresses to eachother." Lucien answered.

"And how'd that go?" Kallen asked.

"Lets just say he's had many lonely nights since."

Kallen laughed at this, nearly knocking over the table. Lucien chuckled himself until Kallen settled down. She took a drink to steady herself and paused.

"So you're that well traveled?" She asked.

"I get around," he replied.

This sort of thing had been happening alot in Kallen's down time. Whenever she wasn't hanging out with some of the other members of the Black Knights she was with Lucien. She'd taken a great liking to him and had introduced him to a few of the other's from Shinjuku and others she'd become freinds with. Most found him pleasent enough but she had a feeling some of them might be spreading rumors or gossiping behind her back.

"That so," she muttered. "So when'd you last get out of the city?"

"A while ago," Lucien replied with a shrug. "Not easy but slipping out with caravans is do able."

"And more often than not restricted." Kallen noted.

Lucien gave her a smile. "Well rules are made to be broken."

"KALLEN!!!" Oghi's voice suddenly yelled and Kallen once again nearly knocked over the table.

She stood up and turned about to see a panicking Oghi running straight towards her.

"Oghi what is it?!" She asked sightly alarmed.

"Violetta. Going into labor. Need to get Miroku!" Oghi replied.

"Well where is he!?' Kallen asked.

"No idea," Oghi replied.

"What's that I hear?" Tamaki said from the bar. "Kids coming out?!"

Then he turned to the kitchen. "Owen! Duncan! Get off your asses! We got a perveted monk to find! A babies on the way!"

"A baby?!" Owen asked sticking his head out the kitchen.

"Yeah dumbass! Violetta's going into labor!" Tamaki snapped.

"We gotta find him fast!" Oghi said panicking.

"Well we aren't going to find him sitting around here!" Kallen said glancing at Lucien.

"I'll pay for the drinks," he said with a smile. "You all go find the monk."

"Thanks you mind closing up for me?" Tamaki asked as he, Duncan, and Owen made for the door.

"No, its okay." Lucien replied.

Kallen smiled and then rushed out with the rest of them.

As soon as the tavern was empty Lucien gave a sigh and walked over to the bar pulling out some coin.

"How the world moves us," he muttered. He gazed up at the mirror behind the bar looking long at his own reflection. He sighed.

"I need to get more sun," he muttered.

* * *

Euphie tried to keep her face steady as she knocked on the door to Nunnally's room.

"Who is it?" Nunnally's voice asked.

"It's me Euphie," Euphie replied.

There was the sound of foot steps behind the door and then the door opened.

And there was Nunnally. She hadn't changed much from the little girl she'd been two years before. She still looked the same but her eyes had been one thing that had changed, and the change was saddening. They had lost much of the light in them that she'd had as a little girl. Death could break people in ways that were terrible to imagen.

Still Nunnally smiled at her.

"Euphemia, how have you been? How's Suzaku?" Nunnaly asked beckoning her in.

"I've been fine. Suzaku's bee a little roughed up but its kind of a work hazard." Euphie answered stepping into the room to join her. "How've you been?"

"A little under the weather," Nunnally replied.

Euphie knew in her heart the Nunnally was trying to keep it all in. Even after two years she still greived.

"Rolo's been gone for some time, last news said he was still on the way home from the Empire." Nunnally added.

"You miss him?" Euphie asked.

"He's my brother, so yes." Nunnally answered.

Again Nunnally was hiding her true opinions but Euphie decided not to press her.

"So what's new with you?" Nunnally asked.

Euphie shrugged. "Really not much. Aside from heading south to help Clovis theres not much for us to do."

"And what about the Black Knights?" Nunnally asked.

Euphie sighed and set herself down on the matress.

"I really don't know. They've gained massive support and are now a force to be reckoned with but we really can't predict their moves. Hopefully the trouble in the south might draw them way from the city." Euphie answered.

"I meant whats your opinion of them?" Nunnally asked.

Euphie considered the question. This was off the record and hopefully nobody else would know about it.

"I appreciate that they're trying to help people and bring some order back to Surdana," Euphie replied. "And what happened at Shinjuku Calares brought on himself. But the way the Black Knights do what they do just seems wrong."

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"Using military force to bring order just seems to extreme," Euphie explained.

"But don't we do the same thing?" Nunnally pointed out.

"That doesn't mean other people should do it and I wish it would stop," Euphie replied.

"People seem to need a reason to come together. Whether its comfort or to deal with some hardship they still do it." Nunnally said.

This got a small smile out of Euphie.

"Thats another thing he used to say," she noted.

Nunnally nodded somberly. Euphie wrapped an arm around Nunnally's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"I'm sure he's looking out for us, whereever he is." Euphemia said and Nunnally nodded soberly.

* * *

The night winds were cool on his face as Zero gazed out the window of his private sanctumn in the citadel out over the city below. Many people were turning in for the night and the houses were darkening. Many of the laterns in the city began to dim to allow people to sleep without light shining in thei windows.

"Life itself has a heart beat," he observed before he turned back to his sanctumn. It was as large as the private chambers of any great king. A large round bed stood upon a dias at one end and many peices of finely made furniture filled the room. Seated at a small table were Orange and C.C with a bottle of red wine on the table from which Orange was pouring himself a second glass. C.C sipped silently from her own.

Orange finished pouring his glass and refilled Zero's as he sat down around the table. Upon it a small map had been set out.

"Any new news?" He asked as he picked up his glass.

Orange took a sip of his own before he moved several markers across the map pointing to the Fire nation.

"Our spies confirm that remnants of the Earth Kingdom army and warriors of the Southern Water tribe have been mustering in secret, it appears that they intend to invade the captial city on the day of Black sun."

"As I guess, any news on the Avatar?" Zero asked.

"The Fire Nation claims he was killed during the coup in Ba sing se but I wouldn't trust to propaganda. The rebel factions wouldn't risk a move if they didn't have more than just an eclipse up they're sleeve." Orange replied.

Zero nodded. "Very well what else?"

Orange pointed down to the mountains near the Empires landing zone, the White rocks.

"We've confirmed that the Empire and forces under Prince Clovis la Britannia have located the Varden's fortress. They have surrounded these two mountains," he pointed to a pair at the very southern most tip of the range, near the Aldor River. "And they have set up a seige wall and fortification. Lady Myshcala has counseled that we attempt to save the Varden as we will need their troops and spell casters."

Then Orange smiled. "But she has also stated she will await your descion before mobolizing her forces."

"Everythings moving as you predicted," C.C observed as he took a swig of wine.

"People aren't as easily as read as book, but it can be done." Zero replied.

"So it all goes according to your plan?" C.C asked.

"Correct," Zero replied taking another swig of wine.

"There is one other thing," Orange added. "We've confirmed that Princesses Cornelia and Euphemia will be bringing their troops south to reinforce Clovis. To replace their control over Domino city and the northern provinces are 2nd Prince Schnizel," then Orange's real eye darkend. "And 11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia."

The wine glass slipped from Zero's grasp and fell to the stone floor were it shattered. The half drank whine stained the floor the color of blood as Zero gripped the sides of his chair like a vice.

"Nunnally..." He whispered.

"It appeares you have to decide," C.C noted. "Do you risk facing Schnizel just ot see Nunnally? Or do you head south and keep the plan in motion?"

"Silence Witch," he growled rising from his seat and made his way back over to the window. "The plan stays in motion. Despite any personal wishes I may have, I have to remained focused on the long term objective."

"Is that Zero or the Black Prince talking now?" C.C asked without a hint of snarkyness in her voice.

Zero laughed turning back to face her.

"You should know by now Witch. They are one in the same." He replied.

* * *

**Ranger24: Plot builds and drama grows. Next time I plan to get back to the violence which I know everyone loves. Until next chapter. Read and review folks! **


	18. Chapter 17: The Varden

**Ranger24: And here I bring in Gurren Laggann characters! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Varden.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Simon, a digger for the Black Knights, groaned as he rubbed his acking knuckles. He'd been drilling under the enemy battlements for almost three weeks now. Three weeks since the Black Knights had settled in for a long seige of the seige camp of the Empire and Britannia. How that sort of thing worked out he had no idea.

Simon was only fourteen and thus confined to the Sapper corps. He was short, with black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a simple black jerkin and pants. He wasn't meant to be in the combat but he was expect to defend himself if nesscary.

"How's it going blood brother?!" Boomed a confident voice from behind him.

Simon turned to see a tall young man in his late teens. He had styled blue hair, large orange glasses, and rarely wore a shirt as to show off his blue tattos and abbs. Across his shoulders he wore a high collared red cape and in his left hand he held a large sheathed katanna. This was Kamina, Simon's self proclaimed brother and commander of Simon's sapper unit.

"Well I got another twenty four feet of tunnel. Ron and Rossiu are busy setting up the supports." Simon replied as they exited the tunnel and entered the large quarry that the Black Knights were using as the starting point for their sapping operations.

"Great! We'll be through those walls in no time flat and kicking bad guys ass!" Kamina proclaimed.

"Bro we aren't a combat team," Simon pointed out.

"Who cares," Kamina said punching his palm. "We're still going to kick their asses! Cause thats how the invincible Team Gurren rolls!"

"You guys done with your shift?" A female voice asked. They turned about to see a red haired woman with a large Britannian Musket slung over her shoulder coming over to them. Most males in the quary couldn't help but stare as she was wearing very little in the way of covering.

"Yeah, for now Yoko." Kamina replied.

"Hows it going for most of the other units?" Simon asked as Yoko joined them.

"You'd have to ask Ron about that," Yoko replied tossing them each a canteen. "But from what I can see," She added her face turning grim. "It's not going well."

Kamina frowned.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

Yoko sighed and bent down drawing a rough map of the area in the dirt with a stick.

"Zero keeps having the cavalry and other unit preasure the walls. They're taking more damage than they're dishing out." Yoko answered. "I know its just to keep the enemies attention but we've already lost more than a few hundred guys to these sorties."

"Then we've just gotta dig faster," Kamina said determined. "The sooner we finish our job the sooner we can take the fight to those bastards directly! Just who the hell do they think we are?!"

"We're team Gurren, a sapper unit in the Black Knights combat engineers," Yoko dead panned.

"And we're gonna drill right on through the heavens," Simon added knowing Kamina's mantra.

"Exactly! You hear that you Britannian bastards! Team Gurren's coming for you!" Kamina proclaimed ignoring Simon and Yoko's lack of enthuasim.

* * *

"Thats their fifth attempt at the walls this week and its only Wensday," Cornelia growled observing a small huddle of bodies just beyond the palliasde that surrounded the seige camp. Most were Black knights but a few were Imperial cavalry.

"I thought you ordered your cavalry officers not to meet the Black Knights forces?" Euphemia asked Murtagh who seemed more than a little annoyed.

"If you haven't noticed Princess most of our supply Caravans are being commondered by the Black Knights. The men are run out of food and we have more wounded than anyone wants to have on their hands. Some of the men feel like getting payback quick and the way they find it is from these frivilous assaults." Murtagh replied.

"Its going to start losing us more men, we may have over a hundred thousand soldiers but that doesn't mean we can risk losing them," Cornelia noted.

"Then how do you propose we fix this little problem?" Murtagh asked.

"Make do with what we can for now, increase the supply trian guards." Cornelia replied.

"Thats still going to cost us men. And we need all we can for the seige." Murtagh answered gesturing back at the two mountains were battlements that didn't look older than a few years old stood, clearly guarding the entrances to some underground stronghold.

"Then we're at a stalemate of seeing who can last longest. Reinforcements would be difficult to get here soon and our numbers are limited. We don't know how well supplied the Varden are and the Black Knights have obviously got a method of getting supplies quickly." General Bartly pointed out.

"So either way it all comes down to logistics. We can't storm the tunnels so we just wait for the enemy to strave to death." Clovis muttered.

Suzaku who stood silently by Euphie's side during this altercation threw a glance back over his shoulder at the camp. The signs of low supplies were obivous. The archers were plucking up spent shafts and stripping loss sticks to make arrows, the wounded were piled up outside the medical tents waiting for treatment, and the black smiths in charge of armor matenice were using rope of repair damaged armor straps.

"War's hell," he mused out loud.

"True enough," Murtagh agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Kallen ran a rag across Naoto's dagger wiping the blood from it. The rag was so heavily used it had chaged from white to a dark brooding red. She glanced over to Zero's private tent where his horse was picketed out front while Kanda and Allen stood outside, spears in hand. Then she looked on at the medical tent not far away.

The wounded from the feints Zero had launched at the walls were being treated as well as was possible. They didn't have magic however and their medical sience was limited. Outside the tent several men were being attended to by the a few volunteers who were bandaging them up and giving them water.

She sighed, stood up and walked over to the entrance of Zero's tent.

"I need to talk to Zero," she said flatly.

"You know the rules, hand over your weapons." Allen said opening a hand.

Kallen sighed and handed him Naoto's blade before Kanda gave her a quick search.

"You're clean." Kanda said simply before opening the tent flap.

Kallen stepped inside and instantly realized it was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside. It was also dark and cluttered. There was a folding table and a small bed but in the shadows behind the central pole she could see someone sitting there without a shirt on, but with a towel thrown over their head. She then notice the mask on the table and the coat and cape haning from pegs on the pole.

She quickly started to turn around but then Zero spoke.

"Yes Kallen?" He asked.

She turned to face his back and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry to disturb you master Zero but I..." She struggled to find the right words. She looked up at his back her eyes hard.

"Is it really worth it? Sending out all these sorties?" She asked. "Our soldiers are getting killed and wounded, we don't have the supplies to tend to all the wounded."

"We need to keep the Britannians and the Empire thinking that these sorties are just the opening blows in a planned assault on the heart of their forces." Zero replied. "The casualties are something I wished could be avioded but in war such things are inevitable."

"I know but we can't take care of them all," Kallen asserted. "If things don't improve for the wounded we'll have more soldiers dying of diesease than from enemy attack."

Zero was silent for a moment then he spoke. "I bear all the deaths on my shoulders," He said. "All the lives lost, all the futures ruined."

Kallen was about to speak but then Zero cut her off.

"I won't let them die in vain though. I will make their lives better anyway I can. I promise you I will ensure our wounded get more supplies." Zero finished.

"You promise?" Kallen asked.

"You have my word. It's not worth much but its a matter of perspective and trust." Zero answered. "Do you trust me?"

Kallen was silent before she nodded and smiled.

"Yes I do Master Zero," she replied.

She turned to leave but then Zero spoke again.

"Kallen? Do want to see my face?" He asked.

Kallen froze thinking it over. Did this mean Zero trusted her that much that he'd really reveal his true face?

"No," She said simply. "I don't need to see your face. I know you're hearts in the right."

Then she stepped out of the tent.

---------------

"Shore up that gate damnit!" Eragon heard Orik shout as dwarves, humans, and Elves rushed to the steadily widening gap in the gate as a battering ram hammered on it. Eragon rushed to the gate and thrust his sword, Brisingr into the chest of the closest soldier of the Empire who was holding the ram. The soldier fell and Eragon yanked the sword out and jabbed it into the other front man on the ram.

He stepped back as the seige engineers rushed forward with hammers and boards as a few archers fired their arrows through the gap. A britannian crossbowman reached the breach and fired his dart right into the throat of an elf who collapsed to the ground, his neck torn in half by the bolts power. The britannian was then jabbed in the chest by a spear by another elf.

Finally however the Varden forced back the attackers and the gap was sealed up. Wooden beams were set into place to further brace the gate and Eragon wiped the sweat from his brow. Orik, warhammer in hand trundled up to him his golden mail stained with gore.

"Thats the second breach at this gate this week," Orik growled.

"I know," Eragon muttered.

Orik slapped a gauntleted hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we need to inform the council." Orik said.

Eragon nodded and together with a small bodyguard made up mostly of dwarves but also the suriving elven spell casters that had been assigned to protect Eragon by the late queen Izlanzadi. The tunnels had been dug out nearly five years ago. They'd been lucky the mountains had once been a major mine of copper meaning that the tunnels had merely needed expanding to house the refugees.

After what seemed like hours in the darkness they entered the makeshift city that had been built deep under the mountains. The Narita stronghold wouldn't fall without a fight that was certain. But with in its mighty stones was the heart of the Varden. The some nine hundred thousand refuges from Du Welden Varden, Surda, and the western half of the Beors. Elves, Dwarves and humans were all about trying to make a living in a city made up of tents and wooden buildings that had been constructed in the last five years.

The mount they stepped into the hollow of the city a great rush of wings announced Saphira's coming. Blue dragon landed heavily on the stone floor.

'Are you well?' She asked.

Eragon nodded.

"Nothing serious," he replied.

'What I wouldn't give to teach those coward's why they should fear a dragons wrath,' Saphira mourned.

'You and me both,' Eragon replied.

Eragon clambered onto Saphira's back and rode the rest of the way to the largest of the wooden structure that was the central command center. The doors were wide enough for Saphira to squeeze through and once inside Eragon dismounted.

Waiting for them inside were essentially the main leaders of the survivng forces of the Elves, Surda, the Varden, and the dwarves from the Western Beors. Nasuada, Eragon's leige lady and leader of the Varden was bent over the main table with Arya, Princess of the elves, Orrin, the king in exhile of Surda, and numerous other commanders, officers, and nobles.

Eragon bowed to them and straightened as Orik took his place with the leaders.

"What news?" Nasuada asked.

"They breached the southeastern lower gate but we pushed them back. Thats twice now." Eragon reported.

"And what about the Black Knights?" Orrin asked.

"Couldn't get a view. They appear to still be merely testing the Empires defenses." Eragon replied.

"They've been doing that since they arrived, when are they going to actuall attack?" Orik growled.

"Zero's an intelligent commander by all accounts." Arya replied. "No doubt he has something else in mind. He won't put all his forces into play before he has a real advantage."

"Then lets hope he gets one soon or else we'll all starve to death." Orik muttered.

* * *

Zero sat there in silence for a few more minutes before he rose to his feet. He pulled on his under shirt and then his coat which had a shirt of mail in between the cloth. He then placed the high collared cape around his shoulders and neck. Finally he placed the black mask over his face and let it lock into place over his ebony locks of hair. He breathed a sigh of weariness before he stepped out of his tent.

He stepped out of the tent to find Orange waiting for you.

"I saw Miss Kouzuki leaving the tent," Orange said simply.

"You read me that well?" Zero asked.

"We've known eachother for years my lord," Orange replied simply.

Zero couldn't help but simle behind his mask.

"Then come, I have business to attend to."

"And what would that be?" C.C asked coming out from behind his horse.

"The progress on the walls needs to be sped up. Logistics are turning into a nightmare for everyone. The only answer is to end this battle faster." Zero answered.

"So you're going to risk someones life with your power?" C.C asked.

"Much must be risked in war," Zero replied heading off into the camp. Soldiers of the Black Knights and Surdana looked up with hope as he passed them by. The presence of their commander among them was a decent morale raiser.

It was almost a half hour before he reached the quary where the sapping was at work. The foremen of the work, one of the men who'd been recruit during the early fights Peter Griffin looked up as he approached.

"Master Zero!" He said jumping up from his stoll knocking it over.

"Everything goes a pace I take it?" Zero asked.

"Yes sir, we should be ready in three days." Peter replied.

"In three days, we'll have more wounded and sick then we can handle. The work must increase in pace." Zero replied.

"I've already got the guy's working double shifts sir, I can't get anymoe out of them. A few diggers have voluntered to work round the clock but they're mostly kids." Peter objected.

"Let me see them," Zero ordered.

Peter nodded. "Alright give me a sec."

He picked up a megaphone from a work table.

"Hey! Simon! Get up here!" He yelled.

Simon came running up looking as though he'd just finished washing up. The moment he saw Zero he instantly fell to the ground in a bow.

"Master Zero," he said timidly.

"Rise," Zero ordered.

Simon stood up nervously.

"I understand you're the best digger we have, is that true?" Zero asked.

"Well I," Simon said sheepishly.

"Modesty's a good quality," Zero said. "What I need from you though..."

A single panel slid away from the mask revealing Zero's left eye. Simon quailed slightly at the sight of it.

"I need you to get the work done by tommorrow afternoon, if you don't do this many people will die needlessly," Zero said as Simon froze and his eyes glowed with a pink ring around them.

"Yes sir!" Simon procalimed saluting before running back into the quarry.

"Was that all?" Peter said confused.

Zero nodded as the panel over his left eye closed again.

"Yes, be sure to give the kid a pay raise." Zero ordered.

"Yes sir!" Peter said snapping a salute as Zero walked away, C.C, and Orange following.

"You realize he'll work until his hands bleed from the blisters," C.C pointed out.

"Its one more sin I must bear," Zero replied. "One of many."

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay calling it a chapter here. At the rate I'm cranking them out and the length of the chapters this might just reach thrity chapters. God thats going to hurt. Anyways read and review.**


	19. Chapter 18: Breakthrough

**Ranger24: And heres the latest chapter. Hope everyone enjoys... Is anyone even reading this?**

* * *

Chapter 18: Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Damn my luck," Kallen muttered as she mounted her steed two days later. She glanced at the others in the cavalry force Zero had assembled for this strike. There was Zero's personal guard including herself, several veteran Black Knights, Toudo his four holy swords, a small contingent of cavalry from Surdana, and handfull of fresh light soldiers armed with bows that could be fired from horse back with ease. All around a little over a hundred warriors.

Now they were doing just what she'd hoped Zero wouldn't have them do, another pointless thrust at the wall.

"Form up!" Orange called waving his lance. The normally silent guardain of Zero now had a lance in right hand, Zero's standard in his left, a sheild strapped to his left arm, and mace with a black head at his side. Kallen suspected he had other weapons hidden on him but she didn't want to pry into the background of one of Zero's most loyal supporters.

They rode out of the camp black spears glimmering in the sun light. The cadre moved rapidly up the well beaten path to the siege wall of the Britannians and the Empire. As they approached Kallen could see archers running up to the battlements nocking bows loading crossbows and muskets. The muskets would tear through the finest armor the Black Knights had regardless of how much armor they wore.

"Commence the attack!" Orange yelled pulling out a crossbow and firing. Several of the Black Knights had brought repeating Crossbows with them and they fired them at the defenders. The Holy Swords of Toudho drew large composite bows and fired arrows that hit with enough force and accuracy to kill their targets almost instantly.

The Britannian's returned fire almost instantly with a volley of arrows, bolts, and bullets. Many Black Knights and they're horses fell and others bucked and whineyed with fright. Kallen yanked hard on the reigns of her horse struggling to regain control.

Then the main gate of the siege wall opened and out poured the heavy cavalry of Britannia. The Black Knights kept their distance many firing now at the oncoming knights but the Britannia's wore heavy armor and were rapidly gaining.

"Fall back!" Orange called and the Black Knights retreated. The Britannian's gave chase and the best cavalry of the Empire rushed out behind them.

Rather than flee back to the camp however they fled north towards the nearby marshlands. Kallen had no idea what Zero was playing at now but whatever it was either had to work or they would all die. They rode into the marshes hooves kicking up mud and murky water. They rushed across it to a dry patch of ground and then Orange raised the battle banner higher signalling the halt.

"Come about!" He ordered.

The Black Knights turned to face their enemies and they raised their spears. The Britannian's and Imperial troops came to a halt at the edge of the marshes. Then Guliford rode to the front of the enemy cavalry, lance held high.

"Zero, you have been cornered," Guliford called. "Give yourself up and we shall spare you warriors a gruesome death."

Then from the Black Knights emerged Zero, on his black steed, his sword sheathed at his side.

"Guilford," he replied in a bemused tone. "I'm flatered to know that the Britannian's judge me and my forces a great enough threat to send a knight such as youself."

"Gentle speech will not disuade us from bringing the justice of Britannia down upon you," Guilford shot back.

"Then tell me," Zero stated. "Does Britannia truly serve justice? Does it truly serve its people? Does it protect the lowest peasent from the highest Baron's greed? Does it sheild women and children from its own swords and spears? Does it choose the right path despite its fears and concerns?"

Before Guilford could respond Zero continued.

"It doesn't! The blood of Britannia is thin and cowardly. Its nobles hunger for power and wealth so they simply steal the prosperity of the under class. Britannia beds with Empire and sanctions genocide and slaughter. It cares not for those it crushes under its boot," Zero replied. "Its a sick nation in a sick world. A beast that needs to be put out of its misery and be reborn a new."

Then Zero drew out his sword.

"I'm going to bring this world to the ground. And recreate it!" He proclaimed.

Then suddenly there came a great rumbling. All eyes turned to the Britannian and Empire Siege wall. Then it came crashing down. The walls collapsed for over two hundred yards in two seperate directions. The camp between the two walls collapsed as well.

Then trumpets sounded and into the breach poured the Black Knights and Soldiers of Surdana! The Britannians and Empire soldiers scrambled to try and fill the breach but within minutes the forces of the Varden poured out of their tunnels.

"Fall back!" Guilford yelled raising his lance and jerking it back to the siege wall.

Kallen and many other Black Knights stared in amazement until Zero raised his sword.

"Follow me!" He ordered before charging across the marsh, Orange and C.C following him closely.

Kallen grinned and urged her mount forward. Then the Black Knights swept after the Britannians screaming battle cries.

* * *

Suzaku rushed into the breached hacking away with his swords mercilously. Quickly two Black Knights and a Surdanian soldier fell to his blades. But more and more came, the Britannians were scrambling to defend themselves many having just finished breakfasts and were still putting on their armor when the walls came down. Many soldiers how had been camped in the breach had been buried alive and other were struggling to get out of the collapsed earth.

The Varden pressing from the other end of the breach however and the defense could hardly hold. More and more Britannian's and Empire soldiers fell slain at the blades of their enemy. Then the gates to the main camp were thrown open and in rushed Guliford's Cavalry which swept into the breach. The lances and swords of Guliford's Cavalry forces slashed and jabbed into the enemy buying valuable time. Suzaku pulled himself into the saddle of a picketed horse and cut the picket line. He urged it into the fray hacking with his swords.

He rode up beside Guliford beating away enemies with his swords and his feet.

"How the hell did this happen?!" He demanded.

"They must have sapped the walls," Guliford replied losing his Lance into the gut of an elf. He swept out his sword and slashed down a Surdanain.

"On this scale?" Suzaku said parying a stroke before slaying his attacker.

"They're more capable than we guessed," Guliford replied. "This must have taken the entire time they've beseiged us."

As they spoke there came a mighty roar above them! They glanced up to see Thorn and Murtagh clash with the dragon rider from Surdana and her rider. Then coming from the mountain came a brillant Sapphire dragon and its rider clashed with Thorn and Murtagh.

"Dragons in battle with one another," Guliford whispered.

"My god," Suzaku whispered.

Then suddenly they're came a might yell as Zero and his knights swept into the breach!

"To Arms!" Cornelia yelled charging in behind them with Darlton close behind.

The Black Knights didn't waste a second and clashed with the Britannians. Suzaku instantly found himself battling a Black Knight with a pony tail and katanna. He parried his attacker blow and jabbed at his throat. His enemy however ducked down and slashed at his chest. The sword however skated off his armor and Suzaku slashed at his attackers head again. His opponent ducked the blow but that was what Suzaku intended. Suzaku plunged his second sword into his attackers stomach. His opponent jerked forward in his saddle and spat out a thing of blood across Suzaku sword. Suzaku yanked his sword out and his enemy fell from his saddle.

Then suddenly he heard a feirce yell and he jerked his head back just in time to avoid taking a lance to the face! He slashed the lance with his sword and turned to face his opponent. To his suprise it was the same red head from Surdana. She cursed and tossed aside her shattered lance and drew forth the fork blade from before and this time tackled him!

The two of them slammed into the ground and Suzaku kicked her off him. He rose to his feet as she did the same and he raised his swords ready for the fight.

"Whoever the hell you are I'm ending this right now!" He snapped before he charged her.

She ducked his storke however and slashed a his legs. He back stepped and countered with two seperate slashes from different directions. She parried both blows before making a jab for his throat. Suzaku side stepped but she recovered quickly and slashed at his face. He cursed as the blade knocked off his helmet and cut his cheek open. He straightened raising his sword and spun his blades.

He struck again, slashing and hacking furiously. His opponent matched him blow for blow keeping pace with him. She made a feirce slash at him with her dagger but he side stepped and swung at her right arm. His sword however rang against metal and notched. He took a step back in suprise and nearly tripped over a fallen body. Before he could do anything more his opponent grabbed his notched blade in her apperantly metal hand and snapped it in half.

Suzaku back stepped raising his one remaining sword for the fight ahead.

"Now it's even'd out," she growled. Then she struck like lightning at his throat. He jumped back knocking over a struggling pair and nearly fell over himself. He slashed back and their blades meet again! Then he gave a heavy shove and she took a step back and stumbled over a fallen body. He slashed at her chest and she gave a yell of pain as his blade bite into her. She fell to the ground clutching at her bleeding wound.

Before Suzaku could do anymore however bugles and trumpets sounded the retreat. Suzaku cursed and fled from the fight.

* * *

An hour later Kallen swore violently as several medic applied rubbing alchohal to her cut. The britannians had broken ranks the moment General Bartly had been killed by General Toudho. The breaking off of Clovis's forces had started a full scale rout of the rest of the Britannia and the Empire's armies. Once more the day was theirs.

Still, loses had been heavy. Hundreds if not thousands of their own had been killed or wounded. Chief amongst those lose included Kanda, cut down in the middle of battle with the Britannia Knight Suzaku Kuruugi. Her attmepts to avenge her comerade had ended in naught.

Still Zero and Lady Myschala were already discussing important matters with the heads of the Varden and its allies. Kallen had no doubts that they had gained allies from this battle but she cold only hope that they would prove their worth in coming battles.

As she was consumed in her thoughts however a kid no older than around fourteen was brought in with his hands heavily bandaged. He was followed by a person who was clearly his crew leader and a young woman with red hair.

"How you pulled all nighter is beyond me," the leader said the kid as medics began to change the bandages. "But damn you did a great job."

The woman whacked him over the head at this statement.

"Ack! What the hell Yoko?!"

"Simon could have gotten himself killed down there Kamina! Just look at the kids hands! It'll be a mracle if he'll be able to use them again!" The woman snapped.

"I don't know why I did it," Simon said sheepishly wincing slightly as his hands were exposed to air. Kallen could see queit clearly that they were covered in bleeding calous's. "Something just old me to keep digging."

Yoko raised an eyebrow. "Simon next time you hear voices in your head tell us so we have you pulled from work for a while."

* * *

**Ranger24: And that's the chapter. Grinding towards the end here. I might actually finish this! Any ways read and review.**


	20. Chapter 19: Loyalty and Honor

**Ranger24: Sorry about the wait folks. Was tied up with a lot of stuff. But regardless here's the chapter. Lets give it up for this story being over a year old now!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Loyalty and honor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Gray city, one month after the Victory over the Empire.

"And thats why you don't trust any tavern near Ure'baen," Lucien said finishing another on of his travel stories. These little tales of his escapades had become a minor actraction to Tamaki's tavern. Kallen, a girl who although born as part of a noble family had lived most of her life in the lower class couldn't help but listen with the others of tales of lands alien and distant. Some called Lucien's tales farfetched but still listened for the entertainment value.

Tonight was proving to be a good night for business. The Tavern was bustling with off duty Black Knights and locals.

As Lucien returned to the table he was sharing with Kallen and Oghi a few people clapped him on the back.

"Well you're getting popular," Oghi noted.

"You've just got to know how to talk to people," Lucien replied modestly.

Talking was one thing the Black Knights were getting tired of however. Although an accord had been struck with Varden figuring who was the overall commander of their combined forces had been a quagmire of Polotics and arguements. Finally Zero had won through with the promise to establish three vice Commanders who would over see the differing factions of the army. The Varden had been quick to assert Lady Nassuada as their own while General Smerinov had risen up in the Surdanain forces. Zero however had yet to announce who would be representing the Black Knights slowing down the entire organization as debates raged.

Oghi however nodded in agreement. "Yeah you do seem to have a thing for getting people to listen, ever thought of enlisting?"

"With the Black Knights?" Lucien asked in a tone of mild suprise. "Sorry but violence and danger are just bad for my health."

"Never picked you to be one for a recruiter Oghi," Kallen noted.

Oghi sighed. "Having a family to look after changes your perspective on things."

"How so?" Lucien asked taking a sip from his ale.

Oghi scratched his head before taking a sip from his own tankard of ale.

"Well," he started. "Even though we've won a lot of battles against Britannia and we've got allies in Surdana and the Varden we're still staring down two massive empires with huge amounts of man power, supplies, and resources. I don't know the specifics but we've only got a little over a hundred thousand troops when we link up with Surdana and the Varden. And the Britannian army is over four hundred thousand strong. Then theres the Empire which regularly feilds a hundred thousand troops in battle. And if were not carefull we might end up picking a fight with the Fire Nation."

All of this certianly put a damper on Kallen's mood.

"But," Oghi began again. "We're the only chance this world really has aren't we. If they finish up mopping up the smaller territories they start attacking eachother. If that happens the entire world will be at war. Thats why we're fighting, to stop that war from happening."

Lucien frowned an eyebrow raised. "You certianly seem to grasp the situation well enough."

"I guess thats why I feel we need every soldier we can get," Oghi replied. "Any willing to fight with us should be given a shot. No matter who or what they are."

Lucien nodded then he raised his tankard. "To peace."

Fort Dean, south eastern Britannia.

The rattle and crackle of wooden weapons clashing on the practice feild was merely background static as Suzaku focused on his mock duel with Gilford. Traditionally royal knights weren't required to engage in practice battles alongside other knights but maintaining their skills was a required task by all royal knights.

They circled eachother slowly dressed in leather armor that was padding enough to prevent serious injury but thin enough that they could still feel some pain if they were struck. Suzaku raised his two wooden weapons while Guliford eyed him down a wooden saber a buckler out in a defensive posture.

Then fast as a seprent Suzaku struck making a quick jab at Guilford's chest. Guilford blocked it with his sheild and swung at Suzaku who parried with his own weapon. Suzaku drew back his first sword and this time slashed at Guilford's left shoulder. Guilford parried however and thrust under both wooden swords at Suzaku's face with his sheild. Suzaku back stepped out of range and then made a counter slash at Guilford's legs.

The elder knight hower back stepped himself and Suzaku's stroke missed. Then Guilford charged him and knocked Suzaku's attempt to counter aside. Guilford's wooden sword smacked against Suzaku's chest and Suzaku stumbled back.

"A decent duel Sir Kururugi but I think you need to work on your form a bit more," Guilford stated moving over to the weapons rack.

"It was an honor Sir Guilford," Suzaku replied joining him. The two removed their armor and set the wooden weapons on the rack.

"I understand you've yet to replace the swords you lost in the last battle," Guilford noted as he took a drink of water.

Suzaku nodded taking a drink himself. That was about all they were calling the recent debacel against the Black Knights and their allies. In the weeks since the Empire's expedition had withdrawn itself to the coasts and Clovis had returned to Pendragon to recuperated. Thankfully he'd left the bulk of his forces with Cornelia and Euphemia so they still had a couple thousand troops. Now here they all were licking their wounds, waiting for new orders. In the time since then Suzaku hadn't yet replaced his swords.

"Lyold really doesn't have the time right now to bother with replacing my weapons and I really don't want to go into battle with the Black Knight's with a pair of regular swords," Suzaku replied.

Guilford nodded. "That I can understand, a knight should know his weapon or weapons as well as he knows himself."

That was classic Guilford. Ever since Suzaku had become a Royal Knight Guilford had acted as a mentor to him. That was nearly as much of an honor as being the personal knight of a member of the royal family.

Suzaku had been born in one of the small northern territories that had emerged from the shattered remnants of the third demonic invasion. His father had been the Ruler of the Principality of Nippon, as Small island territory off the the northwestern coast of Britannia. His father had appearantly offended the Emperor of Britannia and nearly nine years ago the Principality had been invaded. His father did a do or die resistance plan which cost thousands of lives. Britannia's army was simply to massive and couldn't be defeated without enormous casualties.

Things had... happened and Suzaku's father died. The Principality was made into Britannian Territory. Suzaku had been forced to try and survive on his own. Being a non Britannian in Britannian Territory made him worth dirt. He ended up as a servant to the Britannian Viceroy of the region, lord Arthur Penwood. It hadn't been pleasent working for him but he'd had a roof over his head and got three square meals a day.

Eventually Penwood handed him over to the royal court as a servant to deal with the younger princes and princesses. Being in Pendragon as a servant, even of the royal family, had meant mistrust, loathing, and contempt from those around him. But against all the oddds he'd actually made friends with Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and his younger sister Nunnally. Their attitude to him was polar opposite to that of Lelouch's twin brother Rolo who looked upon Suzaku with utter contempt.

In the middle of it all he'd encounter Euphemia, the same princess she was today as she was back then.

No, he shook his head as he and Guilford began heading back towards the keep. Euphie wasn't quiet the same, she wasn't as naive and had seen the horrors of conflict. It had hardened her some what but she was still the kind and caring person she'd been in those days long ago.

As the doors to the keep were thrown open for them however a young soldier rushed up to them.

"Sir Kururugi," the soldier said panting slightly but still managing to bow in respect.

"At ease," Suzaku stated.

"Sir, a parcel just arrived at your quarters," the soldier reported. "The Post officer ordered me to inform you."

Suzaku nodded.

"Understood," he replied.

The soldier bowed once again and then left, most likely to find some water. Suzaku looked at Guilford an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Guilford I need to check on this," Suzaku stated.

Guilford nodded.

"I understand," he replied. "All hail Britannia."

Suzaku nodded appreicatly before departing from Guilford's company. He made his way up the winding stairs of the keep until he reached the floor he was quartered on. It was a floor reserved for knights with the largest rooms given up to those who were royal knights such as Suzaku and Guilford.

He reached his room which was near the clear opposite side of the room. Up against the door to his quarters was a long thin package several feet in length. Suzaku frowned and picked it up examining it. There were no outside markings it was simply wrapped in dark green paper.

He stepped into his quarters and set the package down on the cot that he slept on. With care he began to remove the paper until the two nearly identical Katanna's lay before him on the sheets. They were in black sheathes with dragons carved into them. The guards were gold, shaped in bird taking flight when he sighted down the tang. The hilts were wrapped in bleached white leather and beads extended from the pommel's. In the paper was a note.

Suzaku frowned setting the swords down he lifted up the letter, as he saw it was, written not in the standard Britannian Alphabet but in the glyphs of his home land. It had been along time since he'd last seen them as a boy and it took him a moment to piece out what it said.

_'Dearest cousin Suzaku, _

_Word reached my ears that you had no weapons with which to defend yourself or the Lady you serve. While I am not fond of Britannia's objectives or manner of acheiving them, blood is thicker than water. Thus I send you the sacred swords, Kagekiba and Hakkokiba, or as Britannian's might call them Shadowfang and Lightfang. _

_Hoping you well, your cousin Kaguya Sumeragi.' _

Suzaku gazed at the blades with a sense of awe and reverance. Two swords reknowned for having been demon slaying weapons. With care he drew forth Kagekiba from its sheath, the dark blade reflecting the dim light on the room.

It had been a while indeed since he'd last seen or heard from Kaguya who despite her age was making a killing in the trades industries. Why would she send him such priceless weapons with such simplicity?

Ohgi struggled to straighten his shirt as he ran up the stairs that lead to Zero's office. The summons so late in the night had caught him off guard. He reached the door at which Allen and Edward stood vigal.

"Lord Zero requested to see me," Ohgi stated before either of them could ask.

Allen raised an eyebrow but motioned for him to enter.

Inside Ohgi found the rooms lamps to be low and Zero to be seated around the small table than at his desk.

"Lord Zero," Ohgi said making a quick bow.

"Kaname Ohgi, please take a seat." Zero stated motion to the chair opposite him.

Ohgi did as he was told and sat down. He figeted slightly. It wasn't that the chair was uncomfortable, it was the way Zero's gaze seemed to fixated on him as if he was sizing him up.

"How long has it been Ohgi? Since your village was destroyed by Britanna?" Zero asked.

"Almost half a year sir," Ohgi replied.

"And in all that time you've stayed loyal to the Black Knights and to this cause. Why is that?" Zero asked.

Ohgi frowned.

"You have a life of your own and a family," Zero noted. "Where would they be if you died?"

"Sir why are you asking me all of this?" Ohgi asked.

"I need to know that you are fully commited to this war against Britannia," Zero replied.

Ohgi was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "This war isn't just for our freedom its for the freedom of those that follow us. We can't sit by and let the world descend into a massive war between squabling nations and mad old men." Ohgi replied.

Zero nodded. "I see."

Then he rose and turned away from Ohgi. "I intend to put you in as the representative of the Black Knights on the council."

Ohgi nearly choked on his own breath at this.

"What?" He said caught completely off guard.

"The other leaders are representatives of their people and their people's ideals. You are an embodiedment of the ideals of the Black Knights." Zero replied. "I'm putting a lot of faith in you Ohgi."

"But why?" Ohgi demanded.

"Because I know I can trust you enough to do this," Zero replied be he reached up to his mask and began to remove. Ohgi's eyes widended in even more suprise as Zero began to turn around and he saw the face of his lord.

"You," Ohgi whispered.

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the chapter folks. Read and review.**


	21. Chapter 20: Before the flames

**Ranger24: Back again folks! Once more I apologize for the long wait but I am working on a lot of projects right now. Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Before the flames

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Fort Dean, south eastern Britannia**

"This is insane," Cornelia snarled.

"It's to accurate to be doubted I'm afriad," Guilford replied.

Inside the keep of Fort Dean, Suzaku stood along with Euphie and Cornelia's officers as Guilford delievered to them the grim news.

"The Fire Nation just conquered the Earth Kingdom and fought off an attempted invasion," Cornelia objected. "It would be sucide for them to throw all of their troops into an invasion of Britannia."

"Well they must have a death wish then," Lyold said dryly.

Spread across the center table was a map of Britannia upon which were displayed numerous troop concentrations across the continent. All eyes were fixed upon Britannia's border with the Fire Nation where a massive collection of unit markers were gathered.

"They pulled almost all of their troops out of the Earth Kingdom even as rebellion and revolts spring up across continent," Darlton stated. "They've only got a major garrison left in Ba-sing-se. All to move to invade us?"

"And the Emperor has ordered all reserve unit to move to the border at once," Mustang said girmly. "We're up that means."

Cornelia walked to the throne at the head of the chamber and sat down pressing a hand to her forehead.

"What units are on call?" She asked.

Guilford drew out another peice of paper from the collection in his hands.

"Princes Castor and Pollux rui Britannia are enroute with twenty four thousand troops, the 4th Imperial division is already in the area, and Prince Schnizel is in Domino with ten thousand troops."

"And how many troops have the Fire Nation deployed along the border?" Cornelia asked.

"Fifty thousand infantry, two division strength units of benders, ten thousand cavalry, and..." Guilford paused.

"An armored division and two artillery divisions," Lyold answered for him.

Everyone's faces became grim.

The Fire Nations powerful industrial might had lead to terrifying new weapons of war on the battlefield. Weapons that were self propelled armored vehicles from which fire benders would loose deadly streams of flame upon the enemy in complete safety. Against such weapons Britannia's Knights, the back bone of its army, would be helpless.

"How many troops do we have ready to march," Cornelia asked.

"Sister," Euphemia suddenly broke in. "We are in no shape to fight, the men are exhausted and our units are undermanned. We can't do anything."

"You shall address me by rank," Cornelia said sharply catching everyone by suprise. Cornelia rarely ever got riled against Euphemia. "Orders are orders and our orders are to march north to meet the enemy and defend Britannia. How many troops are ready to march?"

The room was silent for a minute. Then Darlton spoke at last.

"Are forces are, as Princess Euphemia has stated, in bad shape," he reported. "We have around seven thousand ready to march within twenty four hours, another eight thousand can be mobolized with in the week."

"What about our artillery?" Cornelia asked.

"Thrity two guns are ready to be moved," Lyold answered. "But thats all of our remaining siege weaponry."

"And how long will it take us to return to the north?"

"If we did a forced march a week," Guilford replied. "Otherwise a week and a half."

Cornelia nodded.

"Order all troops to make ready to march within three days," Cornelia replied. "We're to stop for no more then six hours every night."

"Understood Princess," Darlton answered with a salute.

"Alert your units and prep them for march," Cornelia ordered. "Dismissed."

The officer's saluted and began filing out. Suzaku however stayed put. Euphemia remained rooted where she stood.

"Suzaku," she stated. "Would you please allow me a moment with my sister."

Suzaku nodded and followed the other officers out in silence.

**-ToE:BD-**

Meanwhile far to the north in Surdana a similar meeting was occuring within the keep.

Kallen as one of Zero's bodyguard stood by the door as her Lord sat at the head of the council table.

"We weren't expecting this," Smerinov muttered.

"We should have," Nassuada replied. "We cannot have expected the Fire Nation to sit by idely well Britannia and the Empire weaken themselves in battle with us."

"Ozai is pushing his luck," Toudho stated. "He's pulled almost all of his troops from the Earth Kingdom and left it wide open for the Empire to sweep in if they wanted to."

"What tactical sense is that then?" Ohgi asked. "The Earth Kingdom's mines are a huge part of the Fire Nation's resources, they lose those and their production crawls to a halt?"

All eyes turned to Zero who had thus far remained silent.

"What do you believe they are planning Lord Zero?" Nassuada asked.

Zero steepled his fingers and rest the chin of his mask upon his gloved hands.

"Genocide," he replied.

Everyone now stared in shock at Zero as if unwilling to believe what he had said.

"What evidence suggests this?" Lady Myschala asked.

"History," Zero answered. "The Fire Nation does not truly control the Earth Kingdom, Ba-sing-se is theirs but the people still fight on. They refuse to give up the fight. Commiting itself to a long anti insurgency campaign will take years to carry out and cost thousands more lives in troops; troops that Ozai needs elsewhere. Thus he turns to the simplest way to break the people spirit, burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground."

"But millions of people would be killed in such an operation and not even the Fire Nation can burn an entire nation to the ground," Oghi objected.

"Not true," Nassuada interjected. "During the Fire Nation, Britannia, and the Empires campagin against us they burned half of Du Wheldenvarden to the ground to drive out the elves."

"Exactly," Zero stated. "But an operation on that scale would take countless fire benders and considerable time to complete."

"But if thats the case then why do you believe Ozai intends to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground?" Myschala asked.

"Because within a matter of days all Ozai will need to commit this act will be a few benders and airships," Zero replied. "In exactly two weeks Sozin's comet will return."

"Sozin's comet?" Smerinov said raising an eyebrow.

"One hundred years ago Fire Lord Sozin used a passing comets power to augment the abilites of every Fire Bender in the world," Zero explained. "Using the comets power he and his army launched a devastating first strike which wiped out the Air Nomads." Zero paused, letting the information sink in before he continued. "When the comet comes around this time, Ozai will use it to wipe out the Earth Kingdom and destroy Britannia's Northern armies."

Silence filled the room as the gravity of the situation surrounded them.

"What defense do we have for such an event?" Myschala asked.

"The only option is to fight," Zero replied. "The comets power will only be in affect for a few hours. Britannia's current forces will not be able to stand against such an assault. Once the Northern army falls Britannia will be scrambling to divert forces from across the Empire to hold the line."

Oghi scratched his head.

"Thats good right?" Oghi pointed out. "They'll wipe eachother out."

"And in the process destroy the enitre northern half of the continent including our own lands," Zero objected.

"Are you suggesting we aid the Britannians in stoping the invasion?" Smerinov asked.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Zero replied. "We must stop the Fire Nation's advance before they are on our door step."

Nassuada frowned.

"The men won't like this," she stated. "Protecting Britannia isn't what they signed up for."

"This is no longer about Britannia," Zero proclaimed. "If the Fire Nation is not stopped millions of innocents will die. And if we do nothing then their blood is on our hands."

"And what of the Earth Kingdom?" Toudho asked.

Zero shook his head.

"There is nothing we can do," he replied. "All our hope rests in the chance that the Avatar may defeat Ozai before he can cause to much damage."

Once again there was silence as everyone contemplated his words. Finally Oghi broke the silence.

"What are our orders?" He asked.

Zero nodded.

"We shall assemble our forces at the ruins of Shinjuku," he said.

At the mention of Shinjuku Kallen felt a pang of remorse. She had lost everything there and was not eager to return there while preparing for battle.

"I however," Zero continued, "will be heading into the mountains with my bodyguard to gather help."

"Help?" Smerinov questioned. "From who?"

"The Sanghelli."

At this there came a roar of objections from both the Black Knights and Surdanains. Kallen felt the urge to join in but kept her silence. Her heart screamed for the blood of every one of those split lipped monsters but her service lay with Zero.

"They are in just as great a danger from this offensive as we are," Zero stated cutting above the tumult. "They have been gathering allies and forces of their own. And unless we can halt the Fire Nation advance quickly the world will be engulfed in flames."

He paused turning his masked visage to each of those seated at the table, pausing only for a moment on each of them.

"And everything will burn," he finished.

Silence fell once more and hung in the air like a sword above each of their heads, waiting to fall. Then Lady Myschala spoke.

"When do you leave?"

* * *

**Ranger24: Once more a short chapter but I'm finally getting close to the end here. Just two more arcs and this story is done. Read and review! **


	22. Chapter 21: The last sunset

**Ranger24: An update within a week of my birthday. Here's hoping I can get another soon while studying for finals and writing term papers.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Last Sunset

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The March north began right on schedule. At first the army went west following the Imperial road near to Pendragon before turning north after two days. The march was in utter silence and the mood was grim. The string of defeats had sapped morale and the knowledge that they were marching to another battle was not improving things.

Four days after they started they began to slow as they neared a collection of wooded hills. Silence lay heavily on the column and the Knight removed their helmets.

They reached the cross roads and all came to a halt. At the center of crossroads was a pile of battered shields flying at the foot of a battered standard. The banner of Lelouch's regiment. It was here two and a half years ago that Lelouch and his troops meet their doom with the Sayians. Lelouch's body had never been found but few held any hope he had survived and some thought it better for Lelouch to be dead. If he had returned to Pendragon defeat, all of his troops dead and he still alive he would have been disowned, exhiled, and stirpped of all honor.

Cornelia and Euphemia dismounted their horses and walked together to the base of the small monument and bowed their heads in reverance. Here they had lost a beloved brother, Suzaku however had lost a dear friend and one of his strongest supporters. He often wondered whenever they past this way where Lelouch had fallen and what had become of him. Sayians were known for not taking many prisoners and rarerly allowing any enemies to escape from them. Odds were Lelouch had simply been cut down and trampled beyond recognition in the fighting.

After ten minutes Cornelia and Euphemia mounted up again and the army set off again with all haste.

It was after they passed the crossroads that they saw the signs of war. Refugees were fleeing enmass down the south roads. For once Suzaku was glad of Zero and his Black Knights. Having drawn many of his troops from the borders towns of the north the number of refugees was thankfully within levels that the southern cities could manage.

The news the refugees gave them however was bleak. The Fire Nation's invasion had begun and the Britannia army was taking a beating.

The further north they went the bleaker it got. They came upon lines of men fleeing from the battle in defeat. Cornelia had dismounted her horse, drawn her saber and informed them that any man who attempted to pass them would be killed. Knowing Cornelia's reputation the deserters quickly fell in line for fear of her wrath. The news they gave however was even worse.

Castor and Pollux were dead, slain by firebenders. Schnizel had pulled back his troops to defend Domino leaving field command in the hands of General Gordon. General Gordon had pulled his troops back to cover the approach to Domino and was entrentching his troops.

And so it was that they arrived at last at the battle front. The some thirty thousand troops Gordon had left entrenching themselves along the front.

General Gordon meet them personally when they arrived. He was a man of the wrong side of forty with a thick mustache, cropped short worn beard, and greying hair. He was powerfully built and wore rather spartan armor; just basic steel breast plate, chain mail, and standard Britannian infantry helmet. As his side was a good sized mace and across his back was a shiled adorned with the Crest of his Division.

He bowed to Cornelia and Euphemia.

"Your Highnesses," he said in gruff tones.

"At ease General," Cornelia stated.

Gordon straightened but inclined his head. "My sympathys for your slain brothers. Princes Castor and Pollux shall be dearly missed."

"Is that just curetousy General?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Gordon answered.

Cornelia nodded and Gordon lead them to his command post.

"Whats the situation?" Cornelia asked.

"As you can see Princess we've begun to entrench ourselves here," Gordon explained as his guards opened the flapps to his command bunker. The command post reflected Gordon; sparse unadorned and furnished with the bear basics. A rise near the far wall provided a position from which crossbows or musketeers could fire out from. Gordon lead them to the center table upon which was rough map off the local area with the trench line running across it as a series of Blue lines.

"We'reexpecting the enemy to attack this position within the next forty eight hours," Gordon continued. "And even with your reinforcements I doubt we could hold them long."

"Aren't other units suposed to be joining us?" Euphemia asked.

Gordon shook his head.

"Not anymore," he replied. "After the deaths of Castor and Pollux the Emperor has ordered all of the rest of the reinforcements to move to fortify positions just south and west of the Cross roads to protect the Heartlands."

"I have eight thousand more troops coming to join us," Cornelia reported. "They should arrive soon."

"Eight thousand more men might not do it," Gordon replied. "These Fire Nation troops are mostly veterans of the Earth Kingdom campaigns; most of my men have only dealt with rebel bands and the odd sanghelli raid."

"So we're on our own," Darlton observed grimly.

"And out numbered with mostly inexperinced soldiers," Guilford added.

"We'll out last them," Cornelia stated in a sharp tone. "Our lands are being invaded. We will not roll over and let the Fire Nation turn Britannia into its newest conquest."

"Bravado aside," Lyold interuppted. "We might as well start strengthening the defenses around here. Otherwise we'll all end up as walking candles."

-ToE:BD-

The late summer sun beat down upon Kallen making her armor feel twice as heavy as it truly was. She and the rest of Zero's bodyguard had, as was their duty followed their lord on this trip into the mountains after the Sanghelli. Of the body guard they had lost Kanda fighting to save the Varden but had been joined by a two new faces.

First was Miroku who was along to tend to any injuries they might sustain in the mountains. Next was fellow named Carver Hawke. Carver was pale skinned, with black hair and blue eyes. He was well built and carried a heavy great sword. Kallen found Carver to be irritable and possessing of a need to prove himself. Becoming one of Zero's bodyguards seemed to have improved his mood, but only so much. From what she could guess he was born in the border territories but that was it.

Each of the body guard now wore custom fitted and made articulated armor, that is with the exceptions of Miroku and Al. Kallen's own armor was light steel plates over her chest, her shoulders, knees, and elbows. Her black mail went underneath that and she had steel gauntlets and greeves. Her right armor was covered as well to protect her Auto-mails parts.

As for Zero he finally wore some armor openly. Black steel covered the lower parts of his legs, and Kallen knew that he wore a mail shirt under his jacket.

"How much further do we have to go?" Carver groaned.

"I'm beat," Edward added resulting in Wriny giving him a sharp whack to the back of his head.

"We keep going until Zero gives the order to stop," Kallen told them.

"No breaks period?" Carver demanded taking out his water skin. "We're all going to die of heat stroke out here."

"Well Zero said it will be a lot hotter from now on unless we get some help," Kallen replied. "Now shut up."

Miroku smirked as he rode beside her.

"Zero this and Zero that," he said in bemused tones. "One would think you're infatuated with him. What would that Lucien fellow say?"

Kallen's face turned scarlet.

Miroku chuckled at this.

Half an hour later they entered a gorge just wide enough for them to go through three at time on horse back. Halfway through it however Orange, who was in front raised his hand and the entire group came to a halt. Hands wrapped about black spears as Zero hurried up along side his standard bearer.

"What is it?" He asked in low tones.

Orange nodded to the cliffs.

"We're surrounded," he replied.

"Excellent," Zero said straightening up in his saddle.

"Come on out!" He called. "We seek to parley with your master."

Slowly they emerged. Six Sanghelli emerged from hidden alcoves in the cliff sides ahead of them, crossbows trained on them. From behind them appeared four Sayians with axe's, hammers, and great swords. Then from above them on the cliffs appear four elves with crimson hair and wicked bows and three urgals with bows of their own. Kallen cursed under her breath. Orange had not been kidding and in these enclosed spaces they would be slaughtered. Almost instictually the body guard drew in as close as they could to Zero to shield him with their bodies if needed.

Then a Sanghelli appeared a head of them, dressed in silvery armor and missing the mandibles on the left side of his face.

"You've entered dangerous grounds humans," he said. "You are uninvited guests, but we shall respect a request for Parley."

The Sanghelli cocked his head as them.

"But first names should be given. I am Rtas Vandum, servant of the Arbiter." He announced.

"Honor to your house and master Rtas Vandum," Zero replied making the sanghelli click his mandibles in what Kallen could describe as surprise. "I am Zero, Leader of the Order Black Knights. I come here requesting a meeting with the esteemed Arbiter."

"You ask much for a human who shall not show his face," Rtas stated.

"My face does not matter," Zero replied. "What matters is that we speak with the esteemed Arbiter. Countless lives are at stake."

"And what do we care about human lives?" One of the elves above them spat. "Humans robbed us off our homes, our dignity, they can rot for all the damn I give."

"Fagrin," Rtas snarled. "Be silent."

"To hell with silence," Fagrin snapped raisiing up his bow and releasing his shot.

The dart flew straight towards Zero going right for his upper chest.

Before it could connect however Kallen reached out with her arm and caught the arrow mid flight and snapped it in her steel fingers.

The Sanghelli and Urgals turned their weapons on Fagrin who dropped his bow at once.

"Honorless cur!" Rtas spat. "If you seek your dignity and honor then do not try to kill those who come under banner of truce!"

"Thank you, Kallen," Zero said with a slight nod of his masked face.

The other two elves restrained Fagrin and the Sanghelli lowered their crossbows.

"You shall come with us," Rtas said. "Our honor has been marred by Fagrin's actions. We will allow you to meet with the Arbiter."

"You have my thanks," Zero replied. "Lead on."

-ToE:BD

Four Days to Sozin's comet.

Suzaku walked along the trenches observing the men about him. They were grim and sober with dark looks on their faces. One could find more cheer in a cemetry then on this battle line.

The Defensive trenches the Britannian army had built were nearly two miles long, stretching across the road from a large wood to the north to a hilock to the south. Upon the hill the greatest part of the Britannian artllery had been placed to cover the approach across the plain. There were three large trenches connected by several smaller ones. Scattered along the battlements where covered bunkers in which were artillery, ammunition, food, barracks, hospitals, stables, and officers quarters before the first trench was a pit dug four feet deep and six feet wide filled with short wooden stakes meant to stop enemy cavalry and possibly the Fire Nation tanks.

Still even with all of their preperations hope was something the Britannians were in short supply of.

Suzaku finally returned at last to Euphemia's bunker and the guards let him in. He immedatly thought he had walked into the wrong bunker.

Inside Mariel and Ceceil were fitting a suit of white armor onto Euphemia!

"My lady," Suzaku began both in greeting and in confusion.

"Well look whose come to join the fun," Lyold said from the couch on which he was lounging.

"Suzaku," Euphemia greeted.

"My lady what is going on here?" He said utterly confused.

"I'm having my armor fitted," she replied.

"I can see that but why?"

"There's a battle coming haven't you been paying attention?" Lyold asked bemused.

"The soldiers are about to fight and likely die to defend our home," Euphemia continued. "It would be insulting if I were to sit out a battle in which many will likely die."

"But my lady," Suzaku said every alarm in his head screaming at him. "You can't fight you'll be killed."

"Suzaku," Euphemia said. "How many battles have you fought in?"

"More than I'd wish."

"How many men have you killed?"

"I can't say."

"And who are you supposed to protect?"

"You but my lady!"

At this Euphemia rounded on him.

"I am going to fight," she said her face set and grim.

It was at this moment that Suzaku realized just how much she did look like Cornelia. Give her a reason to stand and she would be as immovable as her sister.

Suzaku sighed in defeated.

"I understand, my lady." He said dreading any possible meetings with Cornelia.

Euphemia smiled brightly.

"Excellent," she said. "Now could you help out here? Mariel has a thing for putting the breast plate on rather snug."

"Its supposed to be snug," Mariel objected.

And so it was that word spread quickly along the lines that Princess Euphemia would be joining the battle.

* * *

**Ranger24: I had intended for this chapter to be a little longer but a serious data loss prevented that. But I am rather satisfied with it. Anyways read and review!**


End file.
